Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know
by ExplodingSkies
Summary: When Travis and Connor turn 15, their dad gives them a book on how to and when to prank. They use it to cause havoc all over camp, from Ares' missing their armor, and Athena cabin being infested with real and fake spiders. Hillarity will follow.Tratie
1. Birthday Fun

**Hi it's Wisegirl1313, if you didn't already know that! So don't worry I'm still writing a Chance at Normality this is just something new I'm trying out, so read it and review it!**

**Enjoy!**

**~Wisegirl1313**

**Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know**

**"**Surprise!" Everyone yelled as Connor and Travis walked into the room, "Happy Birthday!" Connor and Travis dropped all the prank supplies they had been carrying with them, right on the floor of their cabin, in plain sight, where everyone could see them.. The cheering that was going on stopped and everyone stopped to look at the mixture of spray paints, hair dye, food coloring, coke cans, and other assortments.

"Boys," Chiron said, "What is all this?"

"Oh, nothing…" Connor said laughing nervously.

Travis stepped forward and snapped his fingers saying, "You saw none of this, this never happened, all of our prank supplies was never here." Connor slapped the back of his head.

"Umm…" Percy started from the back of the room "I'm no genius,"

"Of course you're not." Travis said "You're a Seaweed Brain. Oh Wait I forgot only your Annabeth calls you that." He snickered as Annabeth and Percy blushed.

"So what did you get us?" Connor asked trying to change the subject. Chiron decided to let all the prank supplies go, for today at least.

"Seriously?" Katie Gardner said, "We throw a giant party for you and you ask what we got you, some people so selfish."

"You sound like your mom." Connor said

"Not that that's a bad thing…" Travis interjected, a slight blush creeping onto his face, this seemed to happen whenever he talked to Katie or around her.

Connor nudged him and said, "You're doing it again." That only made Travis blush a deeper shade of pink. "So presents…" Connor said trailing off, "Where are they and when do we get to open them?"

"I second Katie's deceleration of Connor being selfish." Annabeth spoke up from the back of the room.

"Like you're one to talk Annabeth." Connor said, she probably would have gotten her knife out and killed Connor right then and there, even though it was his birthday, but Chiron intervened before anything bad could happen.

"Present time!" Chiron said before anything could happen.

"Yesssss!" Connor yelled in triumph, "Finally, I thought I was going to die before I even opened my presents."

"And you sound like your father." Katie said

"Did someone get that on tape?" He asked, "I think Katie Gardener just complimented me!" She just rolled her eyes at him. "So where are my presents?" He asked.

Chiron pulled down the sheet that said

HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY TRAVIS AND HAPPY 16TH CONNOR!

Revealing a pile of presents "Wait a minute," Connor said, "Why is Travis's name first?"

PAGE BREAK

"Wow guys, these presents are awesome, well most of them anyway…" Travis said glancing at the pile of complaint letters from the Ares cabin, about all the pranks they had pulled recently. Other than that the presents were all great, the Athena cabin had given them a book on strategies and how to make sure they work, Percy had given them a fountain for Iris Messaging people, he had pulled them aside later and told them that Tyson had made a few adjustments so you could teleport through it too. Demeter had given them baskets of strawberries and flowers and cleaning supplies. Connor was convinced they could use them to make someone have an allergic reaction, Travis said they would help them not to get KP.

Nico had given them a bunch of Drachmas, in case they died when they pulled a prank on the Ares cabin for their complaints. Apollo's cabin had given them IPods' with a bunch of songs already loaded onto them. Aphrodite had given them a bunch of face washes and shirts they would never wear. Hephaestus had forged them a new lock picking set, which they gave to them in secret, and made them promise never to use it on the Hephaestus cabin, and then showed them how they transformed into beads that fit on their camp necklaces. Thalia had Hermes mailed them their present that morning which was some hunter hot chocolate, that tasted really good.

Pollux (Dionysus) gave them an animal head on a plaque, the thing unique about this gift was that, Pollux had somehow managed to convince his dad to bring it back to life, Annabeth could see Chiron contemplating how long it was going to be before he had to take it away. They had gotten some presents from their close friends too, Annabeth had given them a bunch of pranking supplies she had made, after she made them promise not to use it on any cabin but Ares, who had just recently beaten them at Capture the Flag so Annabeth was out to get them in every which way.

Percy got them a pet fish that could do a bunch of cool tricks; he said if the fish died within the week he gave it to them he wouldn't alliance with them anymore for capture the flag. Nico had gotten them some magical flowers he had gotten from Persephone's garden, he had said they did something but he wasn't sure what, but it was pretty neat.

The party was just about done but with a few stragglers left over, Travis started to pick up the cabin figuring he probably should do it now so their KP wouldn't be that bad. He had finished up the first part of the room when he felt a light tap on his shoulder, he looked up to see Katie standing over him, eyebrows raised. "Is the great Prank King Travis Stoll…cleaning?"

"Shut up." he said smiling and standing up, "So what did you come over here for? I highly doubt it was to help me clean."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you…" she looked nervous.

"Okay…" he said, "so talk."

"Can we talk outside?" She asked

"Oh, uhh, sure" He managed to say before following her outside of the cabin

"Here." She said shoving a small wrapped up box with a bow tied around it into his hands, "Open it."

"Are you sure?" he asked "This is like the best wrapping job, I have ever seen, I mean the bow is like curled perfectly, and you can barely see the tape-"

"Travis," Katie interrupted

"Yeah," he said still admiring the wrap job.

"Just open the present before I take it back"

"Fine, but if this is the best wrapping job ever, you're taking the blame for ruining it." He said a smirk upon his face, before tearing the wrapping paper off the present. "Oh neat!" he said clearly excited, this is the brand new XBOX game!**(I don't have Xbox so I don't really know any games… sorry!) **This is awesome! Thanks so much Katie, I thought I was going to have to wait until the end of the summer to get this, you rock! But uh… how did you afford this?"

"Robbed a couple banks, picked people's pockets, youknow" she said

"Haha very funny." he said, "Thanks, this is awesome!"

"Glad you like it." she said smiling "I have to go now before Annabeth starts looking for me, were pranking Ares tonight, Happy Birthday Travis." Before she jumped off the Hermes cabin porch she leaned over and gave Travis a swift kiss, leaving him to gape at her as she disappeared into the night. This was how Connor found him ten minutes later.

"Hey broster, whatcha doing staring into the night?" Connor asked.

"Nothing." Travis said quickly shoving the gift from Katie into the nearest planting pot, if Katie had pulled him out here to give him this, than she obviously hadn't given one to Connor and Travis didn't want him to feel bad.

"Yeah so everyone's left, you want to come in and help me pick up from the party?" Connor asked

"You mean you'll clean for about ten-fifteen minutes, then fall asleep looking for garbage in your bed, right?" Travis checked

"Exactly!" Connor said, "but you never know, I could always make it twenty minutes, you never know…" They turned to go inside when a bright flash from behind caused them to stop and turn around.

"Dad?" Connor exclaimed. Travis was shocked into silence so he didn't say anything

"Hey boys." Hermes greeted, "You didn't think I would forget your birthday, did you?" He asked.

"No, we knew you would come eventually…" Connor said trailing off.

"Good." Hermes said, "Now here's your present," he said handing them a package.

"Only one?" Connor asked in disappointment he had been hoping for some super amazing fantabulous gift, earning a sharp jab in the stomach from Travis, "Thanks dad." He said clenching his teeth in pain.

"Thanks dad!" Travis said with a little more enthusiasm than Connor.

Hermes tilted his head before saying, "No, no that was supposed to go to Demeter, not Persephone, if all the flowers wilt in the mail room again it's on you. All right I'll be there to fix it in a minute, bye. Sorry boys," He said, "Duty calls, I'd love to stay and swap stories but I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Enjoy the present! Oh, and Travis,"

Travis lifted his head up, he had been spacing out thinking about Katie again, "Yeah?" he asked

"Nice catch." Hermes winked, causing Travis to blush, than Hermes flashed out.

"What's he talking about?" Connor asked, "What did you catch? A bug? A fish? The flu? The plague? You look a little flushed, maybe you did catch the plague, or the flu."

"No!" Travis snapped, before Connor could go on, "Just open the present."

"Fine but we are not done talking about this mister," Connor warned before ripping the paper off. "It's a book, an English textbook, one at that, come on! I thought dad would know us better than that, come on! Unless… maybe he gave us Athena's present on accident! Yeah that's it!"

Connor went to toss it into the Athena cabin, but Travis stopped him. "Come on," He said, "If dad gave us this he gave it to us for a reason, maybe it's in disguise."

"Fine, but you're opening it; my mind does not feel like processing nouns and adverbs at the moment." Connor said.

"Hey Connor! Check this out!" Travis exclaimed, "The first page is in Ancient Greek, would an English book be in an ancient greek?"

"An ancient one maybe." He said earning a pointed glare from Travis, "Fine what's it say? he asked.

"Well," Travis said, "It say's _**Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know.**_ Sweet, I have a feeling I'm going to like this one!"

PAGEBREAK

"Read it!" Connor bugged Travis.

"Fine here goes nothing," he said

"_Page one of Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know. Chapter title: Pranking: what pranks to pull on what cabin and when to pull them .On the Ares' cabin the children will get very aggravated if all of their armor and weaponry goes missing. So steal it and if you really want to make them mad, spray paint everything pink, if you looked in the attached pocket you will see the word spray paint, press it and choose your color the paint will materialize next to you. (If this does not work please file a complaint with Hermes publishing on Mt. Olympus) Then when you have completed these steps, ditch the armor and weaponry deep in the forest, it is best to pull this prank when The Ares' cabin is at breakfast, the chances you will come out alive from this prank is 32%._

"Specifics." Connor said shaking his head, "Let's do it!"

"Sounds good to me." Travis said, "We could probably get Athena to help us out by distracting Ares for us."

"LET'S DO IT" Connor yelled pumping his fist into the air.

"Tomorrow morning, so go to sleep" Travis told Connor, glad that Connor had finally forgotten about what hermes had said about him making a nice catch.

"Oh and by the way," Connor said, Travis turned to face his brother, "What did Hermes mean by nice catch?" He asked

Travis blushed hoping it was dark enough to cover it up, "Go to sleep Connor!" he said

"Fine, but I will find out, nothing, and I repeat nothing gets pat the Connornator!" and with that he turned to the wall to go to sleep.

"Good night to you too Connor." Travis said.

**Alright! Love It, Hate It? Just Review It! Then read my other stories and review those to, than vote on, my profile for A Chance at Normality if I should bring Bianca back or not. Thanks! And remember REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**

**Click the button!**

**Yepp the one right below me!**

**Exsists Yeaa that's it, click it, Good Job!**


	2. Pranking Fun

**I apologize greatly for not updating sooner I was having some technical difficulties, so here's how it goes:**

**I work REALLY hard on a new chapter for you guys because I got so many great reviews' even postponed studying for all my tests and put off absent homework that I REALLY should have been doing… So anyway, I upload it and do all that other stuff, and go to insert it into my story and it says ** Error Type 2**, so I'm like okay I'll do it tomorrow. So tomorrow comes and I go to upload it and the same thing happens. So the other day I'm reading Persephone Files for Divorce (great story! Hilarious!) By I'mTheGirlWhoLearnedToFly (great author!) and she mentions that the same thing happened to her **_**and**_** she tells how to fix it so much thanks to her! She also asked to pass it on for others who might be having trouble uploading so here it is:**

**h t t p : / / l o g I n . f a n f I c t I o n . n e t / s t o r y _ e d I t _ c o n t e n t . p h p ? s t o r y I d =**

**Evidently you need to remove the spaces. I needed to add them because otherwise fanfiction wouldn't let me upload the link.**

**Copy your 'STORY ID' and paste it right after the '=' sign. Again, no spaces.**

**If you don't know what a story ID is, in your story just below authors name you'll see the following details:**

**Rated: Rating-language-genre-main characters-Reviews: Number of Reviews- Publish: Date published- Update: Date updated-(in) complete- Id: whatever your id is.**

**OR:**

**Go to Publish down to my stories and click preview and in the right hand corner it will say your story id!**

**Copy the ID and put it after the = sign JUST COPY THE NUMBERS NOT ID- then paste it!**

**Then upload and Voila you have uploaded and are pleasing many a people! It worked for me and I hope hope hope! It'll work for you too!**

**Special Request:**

**Please keep passing this on to anyone you think might be going through the same problem. Publish it as an AN or put it in your profile. PLEASE PASS ON! AND MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE! (Can you do that by uploading stories/chapters…?)**

**SO I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm updating now! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I unfortunately do not own PJO. I do unluckily own all of these papers to help me study for all of my tests and quizzes though…**

Travis POV

When I woke up the next morning the sun was glaring right through the window and straight into my eyes. Ow. Dad must have pranked Apollo recently, because the sun was piercing through the cabin windows. I looked at the clock hanging up on the far left wall, it read 7:49. I groaned and rolled over trying to block everything out and go back to sleep but a certain somebody decided that it was necessary to wake me up.

"Yo dude! Get up! Full day ahead of us!" Connor yelled, no shouted into my face.

"Go away."

"Aww is that anyway to talk to your own brother?" he asked. I mentally groaned again, when I had finally finished "cleaning" the cabin last night it had been around one thirty in the A.M., then when I had laid down to go to bed my mind didn't want to and started reeling with questions about the book, and Katie, especially Katie.

"Dude! Hello? Should we wait a day to pull the prank? I don't need my best man zoning out on the job when we prank the Ares' cabin." Connor said annoyingly

"Connor, dude," I said "I'm your only man."

"Oh yeah… well thanks for the reminder since I cant go in without an alliance, I'll just have to drag my alliance." And with that said, he grabbed my arms and hauled me to the doors.

"Connor wait!" I yelled.

"What?" He asked, "I want to get this done with today, meaning within this century."

"I'm not dressed." I said.

"Oh." He said

"Oh, yeah." I mimicked

"Shut up."

PAGEBREAK

"Wow, I can never really wrap my mind around how many dangerous but awesome things there are in this cabin. It's great!" I said looking around the cabin.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now help me find their armor. Which reminds me, you have the spray paint?" Connor asked

"Wouldn't leave without it." I replied, only somewhat evilly.

"Good. Let's do this." And with that said we got to work.

PAGEBREAK

I located the armor hidden behind a pile of clothes. "Found it!" I yelled to Connor. He yelled back and told me to stop dawdling and paint it the Ares Cabin is serious about their training and would probably be back soon. So I did what all other brothers would do in his case; I told him to shut the hell up.

"Pink or gold?" I asked.

"Do the breastplate pink and gold stripes." Connor yelled from across the room to me. We had figured if we were doing pink we might as well do something good too. So we figured what's another color Ares would hate? And gold was the perfect color to use.

15 minutes later when I had finished spraying it I stepped back and admired my handiwork. I looked over to see what Connor had done, he had gone overboard. He had instead of just painting the weaponry, had taken the boar that was hanging outside of the cabin, repainted it pink and added little bows. It looked like a cute little pink poodle. (One with a disfigured face at that.)

"We rock." Connor said.

"I second that." I said. "Now let's get out of here before they get back."

"Oh there's no need to worry about that. Connor said smirking evilly making me jump to horrible conclusions.

"Oh my Gods! Connor YOU KILLED THEM! HOW COULD YOU! WE HAD AN AGREEMENT WITH CHIRON, WE COULD KEEP THE PRANKING UP AS LONG AS NO ONE GOT KILLED OR INJURED AGAIN! WHA-"

"Dude chill. Your going to make them hear us!" Connor said.

"How can you be worried about that, the only way they can hear us is if their ghosts-OH MY GODS CLARISSE'S GHOST IS GOING TO HAUNT ME FOR ETERNITY!" I grabbed Connor and began to shake him violently.

"Dude they're not dead!" He yelled. "Well of course unless Annabeth got aggravated by them and killed them…"

"Whadda mean?"

"I asked Annabeth to distract them at breakfast this morning, so we could do this, and she agreed." Connor replied.

"When did you do this? You were with me the whole time!" I said now only slightly peeved.

"Not all of us need beauty sleep. Oh and by the way you talk in your sleep something like; she kissed me she kissed me." He smirked at me. "Who kissed you Travie?"

I managed not to blush and said, "Oh. That was smart, so we should probably go tell her she can stop distracting them now, right?"

"You're an idiot, let's go." Connor said grabbing my ear and dragging me out of the Ares cabin.

"Wait where are we going? Connor? Stop! You're pulling to hard on my ear! CONNOR!"

"You should really stop yelling, I mean it's what 8:30, you're going to have no voice left by the end of the day." Connor said.

"Hmph. I hate you." I told him

"I love you too." He said smirking at me.

PAGEBREAK

Connor explained his genius plan to me on the way, while I had slept away this morning (at least according to him) he had scoured the book looking for more good pranks and stumbled onto one for the Athena Cabin. He showed me the book which he had conviently brought along.

_If one does wish to prank the Athena Cabin you must be cunning and decisive. A classic prank to play is Spiders. You can retrieve the spiders from the attached pocket. Alive or fake, your choice whichever you would choose. The prank is simple, you toss the cube into the cabin, you have one minute until the cube breaks, and it will only break open on the floor or wall of the Athena Cabin though. Please take caution Athena is very temperamental about people pranking them, especially outsmarting them._

"Pretty easy." I said. "But are you sure, I mean Annabeth and Malcolm could be expecting something like this, I mean what not with all the prank supplies we got for our birthday.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Connor said. "And besides Annabeth thinks we're pranking Ares, there's no way in Hades she would even expect this."

"I guess you're right." I admitted.

"Can we get that in print?" Connor asked. "The Great Travis Stoll has just admitted to my rightness."

"I don't even know what to say to that…"

"I do!" Connor said before yelling, "HEY EVERYONE TRAVIS STOLL JUST ADMITTED TO MY RIGHTNESS."

PAGEBREAK

"So this is the greatly feared Athena Cabin." Connor said looking around from the doorway not stepping in.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Surveying." He replied.

"Surveying what?" I asked, "It's pretty much a regular cabin."

"Exactly." He said before turning to me and saying, "I mean come on it's the Athena Cabin, I expected it to look well, wiser."

"Dude, we're talking about the kids, not their mom." I said.

"Okay." He said, and together simultaneously we stepped in and fell straight through the floor. I so should have seen that coming. Oh wait, I did.

PAGEBREAK

**At the Pavilion where most everyone is eating breakfast No one's POV**

"And that is a hundred and one reasons why planning a battle strategy is so much better than just charging into battle. Therefore Athena is better than Ares. The end." Annabeth said finishing up her speech.

"Thank Ares, I'm too bored to even try and argue with that." One of the Ares girls said shaking her sleeping brother awake.

A sudden beeping noise filled the air from Annabeth's pocket. She pulled out what looked like a miniature clicker, looked at it, looked over to Percy and nodded. The two of them jumped up and ran out of sight.

**Percy's POV**

"I can't believe we actually caught them" I said in disbelief shaking my head.

"What? You didn't think my plan would actually work?" Annabeth asked.

"No, I didn't doubt you for a second." I said hurriedly.

"Percy," Annabeth said

"Yeah?"

"You're a horrible liar." I truly would have responded had we not arrived at the scene of the crime.

PAGEBREAK

TRAVIS POV

As we fell I would have liked to say that I looked death in the eye and said "I'm not scared of you," the truth; I screamed like a little girl, for the two seconds we (Connor and Travis) were falling. Then we landed. Shocker!

I looked around we were in some big, deep water pit, I managed to surface to the top before looking around wildly for Connor.

"Connor? Where are you?" I yelled

"SHARKSSSSS! AHHHHHHHHHH!" A voice from behind me yelled.

"Connor?" I said whirling around to face my brother who was as white as a newly cleaned sheet.

"There… There… there are shh… shhaa… shaarrr… SHARKS! Dad help us! I swear I'll never play a prank again if you help me out of this Gods!" Connor yelled.

I looked down to the bottom of what seemed like a never endingless pit of evil. I probably would have screamed like a little girl who wanted a pink pony but a voice from above interrupted us.

"A day when Connor Stoll would no longer play pranks. Well I never, Can you believe that Annabeth?"

"Impossible Percy. Impossible." I looked up to see Annabeth and Percy standing at the top of the water pit doing their best (not succeeding) not to laugh.

"Please let us out!" Connor yelled.

"Well since we're nice I guess we could… Annabeth?" Percy said.

"You may be mister nice guy, but I'm not letting them out!" They're hazardous." She said.

"Oh well… Guess I tried. Sorry guys, it was nice knowing you." Percy said sighing turning to walk away.

"Percy, Annabeth," I said trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, well at least as calm as you can be with sharks swimming beneath you, "Puh-lease let us out!"

"Fine. Since you're begging, I guess." She said. "Hit it Perce."

Percy hit some button and the sharks vanished and the pool folded, bouncing us out of it, soon it was just a little fold up pool. Connor and I sitting side by side in the Athena cabin, soaking.

"What was that?" Connor asked.

Annabeth shrugged before replying, "A hologram, I figured you guys would try and prank us so I was prepared, Percy loaned me the pool and I just used a hologram projector for the sharks."

"How's that wise for you!" I said to Connor.

He shrugged, and said, "Well she is the Wisegirl, what did you expect?"

"Just get out." Annabeth said pointing to the door before adding, "You too Percy."

"What! I didn't do anything!" He protested.

"Yeah," she said, "but as your girlfriend I know your schedule so therefore I know you have archery next. Which you hate and for any reason no matter what the reason would love to skip."

"Fine." He grumbled before leaving.

"Now you two go, and Chiron will be hearing about this." She said defiantly.

"Aww. Damn it!" Connor said punching a wall; I just managed to see him slip the cubes onto the wall. _One minute _I thought recalling it from the book.

"Well," I said, "love to stay and chat but gotta run people to see places to prank." With that said I grabbed Travis and pulled him the heck out of there just as the other cabin members were entering.

We were about a foot out when shrieks pierced the air and clear as a bell Annabeth and Clarisse's voices rang out "TRAVIS CONNOR!"

"MY ARMOR!"

"SPIDERS! KILL THEM! TRAVIS AND CONNOR YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I ESCAPE THESE SPIDERS!"

I turned and high-fived Connor. "Good job bro!" I said and we turned and ran or at least until _someone_ shouted my name.

"Travis, wait up!" I stopped since this person did not sound like they wanted to murder me. I turned it was Katie, the same Katie who had gotten me a super awesome video game, the same Katie who I talked about in my sleep, the same Katie who kissed me, the same Katie who well you get the point. Gods I hope this doesn't get too awkward.

"Hey Travis."

"Hey Katie…"

"Listen," she said, "about last night.."

"Umm yeah. What about last night?" So much for this not getting awkward, because this was getting very awkward, very fast.

**Tratie to come in the following chapter!**

**Please don't hurt me for not updating sooner! I truly was busy! Friday was my first day back to school and I had been sick all week so I was doing tons of homework. Saturday- basketball more homework. Sunday- leftover homework. Monday- school-homework I forgot-actual homework-studying for all my makeup tests. Tuesday-studying for more makeup tests-school. Wednesday- volleyball party-school. So yeah…There was something else I wanted to say… I forgot… oh wel! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**THAT'S IT**_

_**HIT THE BLUE BUTTON**_

_**YEAH THAT'S THE ONE**_

_**NOW CLICK IT **_

_**THEN REVIEW**_

_**YES **_

_**C**_

_**L**_

_**I**_

_**C**_

_**K**_

_**I**_

_**T**_

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**R**_

_**E**_

_**V**_

_**I**_

_**E**_

_**W**_

_**!**_

_**Good Job!**_

P.S. I'm not crazy! I just like reviews… Stop staring! Now REVIEW!


	3. MeanTricks

**Hello Earthlings I come in peace. With me I bring virtual cookies, milkshakes, candy bars, M&Ms, Snow Caps, and a new chapter. I know you all love me now. **

**So there were a couple reviews with questions and I'm going to answer those now.**

**Thedancingprincess: **I'm sorry that it didn't work. But yeah I do have another thing you can use here it is:

**Step 1**: Go to my stories

**Step 2**: click the story you want to update

**Step 3:** wait until the error shows up

**Step 4**: In the URL box (thing at top that says fanfiction. net) change 'property' to 'content'

**Step 5**: press enter to go to the new URL

**Step 6**: (hopefully) upload!

Hope this works!

**PercabethPuckabrina77:**Thanks I'm glad you like the story. That makes me smile Don't worry I know they're not twins, trust me , thanks for pointing that out though. I just need them to be twins because of later chapters, thanks though.

**I love all the reviews I get telling me to update, it really makes my day. So here I am updating today even though I have a giant headache, but I'm updating, for you guys, because you rock. So I REALLY hope you like this chapter!**

…

**Chapter 3**

**Of **

**Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know**

**Chapter title;**

**To the Prank Cave**

…

**Recap;**

"_Travis, wait up!" I stopped since this person did not sound like they wanted to murder me. I turned it was Katie, the same Katie who had gotten me a super awesome video game, the same Katie who I talked about in my sleep, the same Katie who kissed me, the same Katie who well you get the point. Gods I hope this doesn't get too awkward._

"_Hey Travis."_

"_Hey Katie…"_

"_Listen," she said, "about last night.."_

_"Umm yeah. What about last night?" So much for this not getting awkward, because this was getting very awkward, very fast._

… "About umm, you know the video game. Do you like it?" She (Katie) asked.

"Oh, yeah…um well see I really haven't had a chance to try it out yet," her face fell at that and I felt horrid for not playing it yet, "No not like that, I wanted to play it but Connor dragged me off to go prank people."

"Ohh, so that's why I can hear Annabeth shrieking and see Clarisse heading over this way looking ready to kill."

"Yeah that's exactly why…Wait. What!""I shrieked letting her words sink in. I looked behind me.

"TRAVIS STOLL! I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD HANG NEXT TO YOUR BROTHERS ABOVE MY BUNK!" Yup, Clarisse was most_ defiantly_ pissed, and ready to kill Connor and me for our heads_ . _Shit. Crap. Damn. I swore mentally using every swear word I had ever learned.

"I think she's mad." Katie said. I sent her a look that meant no duh in Travis language. I looked around wildly for Connor, I groaned mentally when I couldn't find him. I wasn't surprised he had ditched me though, when I found him he wasn't going to have to worry about Clarisse killing him, I would complete that job. Without thinking I grabbed Katie's hand, pulling her so it looked like we were running into the woods, because I knew Clarisse wouldn't spare her now that she had just seen her talking to me.

"Hurry, let's go." I whispered even though there wasn't any reason for it, it just sounded cool. I made it look as if we were running off into the woods behind the Hermes Cabin. But instead of going into the forest I pulled the branch on the tree, and the door opened for us. I shoved Katie inside hurriedly following her myself making sure to hit the switch behind me. I sighed as I heard Clarisse and all her wrath run past.

I signaled to Katie it was safe to talk again. "Where the Hades are we Stoll?" she practically yelled. Ah, it was almost pleasing to hear her yelling at me again, it was almost like normal, almost.

"Gessh, Katie I said you could talk not yell. If you couldn't tell this place is kind of a secret." I rolled my eyes at her.

""Fine." She said. "Where in Hades are we?"

"We are not in Hades at all." I answered. "We are in The Prank Cave!" I added emphasis to my words.

"No yelling Travis." She said mimicking my voice.

"I wasn't yelling!" I protested. "I was just adding emphasis to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," She said waving me off with her hand. "So care to tell me what exactly the prank cave is?"

"The prank cave is an awesome, amazing, spectacular, great, fun, fantastic-"

I was cut off once again by Katie this was getting kind of annoying, "Get to the point." She said.

"Fine." I huffed. "The prank cave is a place Connor and I found when we were running from Clarisse because we had just pranked her and Connor decided to try and climb the tree and hide so she couldn't see him. He pulled on some branch and then this door opened. He pushed me inside and we found this place. Although it did take us like three and a half hours to figure out how to get out and we missed dinner but it was worth it.

"So," Katie began, "When do I get to see this amazing prank cave?"

"You don't." I said, "But do you have a light, of any kind."

"What do you mean I don't get to see it?" she protested. "And yes I do have a light, why?"

"Because the prank cave is closed to outsiders, no matter what they got me for my birthday." I said. "I need the light so I can see down the path, because Connor refuses to install electric lighting, and he ditched me outside today and he had the flashlight."

"That's not fair, if you get my light I get to see the prank cave. It's a deal or no deal option." She said. Dang it, I thought she really had worked out every angle here, if I didn't know better I would've thought she was a daughter of Athena.

"Fine." I sighed knowing I was breaking every rule, which wasn't that hard to do considering there was only one rule, never ever show anyone the prank cave, but Katie was persistent she would figure out her way back in, and who knows maybe this would be beneficial to Connor and me. I highly doubted it though. "Give me the light." I said.

She handed me a very small pocket light and I mentally groaned, I seemed to be doing that a lot today. I hit the on switch and the brightest light I had ever seen came blaring on, it was so bright it blinded me and in that moment I was tackled by Katie.

"Huh, wait," I said, "what's going on, KATIE!" That was the last thing I remembered before blacking out because of the super bright lights. If I could've I would've groaned mentally.

* * *

**Didn't expect that did ya now?**

**I seriously considered stopping it here, but thought naw I'm not that mean, so READ ON!**

* * *

When I awoke I was back in the Athena Cabin, Gods I just apparently could not get enough of this place today. My head was pounding, and my moth was dry, but even so I managed to remember Katie tackling me, and everything going black around me. I groaned, out loud this time, not mentally. I looked around, I don't know exactly what I was looking for but my eyes landed on a clump of curly hair, the same color as mine.

"Connor!" I yelled. Oops, I probably shouldn't have done that, now whoever put me here is probably on their way here, but none the less I reached out my feet which were tied together and tried to nudge my brother. It didn't turn out so successful because my feet and hands were tied together, I slipped and ended up kicking him. Hard. Something rolled out of his pocket, but I didn't pay it any attention my only thought was, ouch, that's going to hurt. Either way he didn't stir. I looked around trying to find the time at least; I saw the clock on the far wall blinking 10:02. Holy Aphrodite I slept through yesterday, it's a whole different day. I didn't care how confused I was with Katie, she and whoever else did this were going to pay! They made me miss dinner, and campfire. We were going to make smores with rainbow marshmallows last night too!

I must have nodded off in my feelings of sadness for missing my rainbow marshmallow smores last night. I woke an hour later when I heard footsteps walk in, my senses snapped to alert. I looked up to see Annabeth, Percy, and Katie (the traitor). I kicked violently trying to escape my bonds. In my mind the Athena Cabin should be dark, empty, mysterious even, but noooo Gaea never wants to work with me. Instead she chooses to make it a gorgeous, sunny, btight day with campers running around outside. Of course the camps magical borders might have something to do with that too…

"Sorry Travis." Katie said looking genuinely sorry, but when someone betrayed me they paid for it, and not with cash/drachmas. Maybe with gold…but only maybe. I'm getting off topic here, back to the Athena Cabin. "

"We had to tie you up for fear of what pranks you would do next, you don't leave unless you promise never ever to prank again." Annabeth said

"I can hardly remember what my name is much less what our next prank is, Katie here tackled me so hard." She blushed and mumbled a sorry looking down.

"I'm serious,what is my name? Who are you guys? What's going on? Where the hell am I?

"Well he certainly didn't forget his language." Percy said. I just looked at him all confused like, which wasn't that hard since I had no idea what was going on.

Annabeth sighed and turned and looked at Katie asking, "Katie how hard did you tackle him?"

"Hard." Was her only reply.

Annabeth sighed and said, "Well with him not remembering I say, you (Katie) take him to the infirmary, and get him treated. I don't need Chiron after me."

"For like the first time ever." Percy said earning a glare from Annabeth.

Katie sighed and grabbed a knife from her belt and sliced the ropes off of my arms and feet. I wanted to jump up and start running but I couldn't not if I wanted my plan to work. So I stood still acting like I had no idea what was going on, which wasn't that hard to do since I actually did have no idea.

She led me out of the cabin and to the infirmary it was pretty quiet walk there, halfway there I stopped to pause at a bush of daffodils and pull a Tyson and ask "What's that?" That launched Katie into a long speech about daffodils and their great beauty and yada yada yada. While she had her back to me I pulled the book out of my back pocket and went to the back and typed into the small computer I had discovered when I was reading earlier, I had found the book when I had accidently kicked Connor and it fell out of his back pocket. I typed in sleeping shot, you held it on a person and they fell asleep for at least eight hours which was more than enough time I needed to escape. Once it had materialized in my hands, I took it and slapped it on Katie's arm it got her to stop talking about her stupid daffodils. I put her behind her stupid daffodil bush with her stupid daffodils, which she obviously cared about more than me, wait back up a second I don't care who she cares about. I don't but then why did I doubt myself so much?

* * *

I walked back to the prank cave not at all concerned Annabeth and Percy would be following me, at least not yet. I grabbed Katie's flashlight out of my pocket, which had conviently been there. I pulled the branch and walked into the long, dark corridor making my way to the prank room.

* * *

**Again I considered stopping here but figured that would kind of kill the meaning of the chapter title and I would have to change that, which would require more thinking, and personally, I don't know about you but my brain is very limited to thinking at the moment. Lol**

* * *

When I reached the prank room the first thing I did was sigh, not groan. Connor had been here at some point recently and it showed, I didn't mind messes, I minded week old pizza crusts that were growing mold laying on the ground. Either way I was eating here for lunch, so I better hope he left some food.

I found a pizza box in the freezer, heated it and ate it , while looking at Camp Gateways, maps showing you how to sneak into cabins. I needed to rescue Connor from Athena, even though he annoyed me sometimes he was still my brother(as much as he protested I was an alien and we weren't really related). I reread the article explaining directions on how to find the door to sneak into the Athena cabin, I turned on the TV, not to actually watch a show, well I guess it could be called _Lunch at the Pavilion, _I looked to see if the Athena cabin was there yet, they were, I snuck a glance at Demeter, no Katie, I saw Annabeth looking at it worried like, it wouldn't be long before she started a search party, I only had so long to do this.

I went to the near wall and pressed a button **Γ, **it was the symbol for H (**if that was wrong, it was the stupid translators fault, I don't know Greek!)** it stood for Hermes. Kind of like the mark of Dadeleus **(A.N. spelling? I don't feel like looking it up.),** but the mark of Hermes. Anyway I hit the b**u**tton it glowed and opened reveling a long corridor, without electric lighting, I swear when I rescue Connor we are so putting lights in everywhere, seriously how stupid is it that only the actual prank room is lit. Siging I pulled out the flashlight and turned it on the bright light, not as blinding as before now that I was expecting it. I walked forward.'

The doors hissed as they opened and revealed before me was the Athena cabin with Connor laying on the floor out cold. I looked towards the door, they had certainly expected me to come back, the door was rigged with all kinds of explosives and traps. But where I was, I was perfectly safe for now at least, I grabbed Connor and dragged him across the floor to the secret door, I wondered if he had woken at all while I was gone. Then we stepped into the secret door, well I stepped Connor was dragged, and just in time too. Just as the door closed I heard a door open, I waited for the bombs to go off , but notghing happened, dang, all that happened was a shrielk of;at there

"HE'S GONE!"

* * *

I just sat there and stared and stared and stared silently willing Connor to wakeup, I had debated bringing him to Apollo but decided against it, so here I was now just thinking at him to WAKE UP! Damn, it didn't work, so much for this brother telekinesis thing we had been working on. I was still sitting there when my half-sister Adriane walked in.

" Hey, what ya doin?" she gave me a strange look when she saw me sitting there staring at Connor.

"Using my nonexistent telekinesis to get Connor to WAKE THE HELL UP!" I yelled the last part hoping it would have some effect on Connor , nothing happened, not even a shift of bodily movement.

My half-sister looked at me as if trying to decide if I was crazy or not, "May I try something?" she asked.

"Sure, why not? Good luck though." I didn't think she'd actually be able to wake him, but what the heck, it was worth a shot, right?

"Thanks." She said and I moved out of the way so she'd be able to see him better . ":Connor," she said shaking him gently, "Connor, I made chocolate pancakes, if you don't wake up now you're not getting any." I didn't think it'd work but what do I know? Not even thirty seconds after she had said this he began to move.

I turned to her in amazement and asked, "How did you do that?"

"Easy."She replied. "Every way to a man's mind is through his stomach." And with that said she walked ou of the cabin, leaving me with Connor, who slapped me as soon as he opened his eyes.

"OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"Nothing, you just looked tired… so I slapped you to wake you up." He said, yep all that sleep did nothing to affect him, he was still the same old Connor. And seriously, I was the one who looked asleep, I won't even tell you how many times I slapped him to get him to wake up, useless effect.

* * *

"So here's the plan," Connor said filling me in, we were going to dump a bunch of water on the Poseidon Cabin, after Connor had woken up I had gone and showered, and Connor had found a prank in the book for Poseidon and set it up in the fifteen minutes I had taken to shower, sometimes I wonder if maybe he's wrong and he's the alien not me.

We were going to dump 10 tons of water on the Poseidon Cabin, it was going to be drenched by the time we were done, mwahaha. We were amazing! Connor had set up invisible buckets (provided by the book) on invisible string (again provided by the book) above the cabin now all we had to do was press the button on the remote, no one would even know it was us, that was the best part. I mean Chiron would have his suspicions, but no evidence to prove it was us, at least I hoped…

We were eating dinner at the pavilion, when Connor pressed the button the sound of the water dumping on the Poseidon Cabin was deafening it sounded like a a rainstorm and tsunami all in one, in other words it was awesome. The whole camp was shocked by the noise and looked around to try and find where it came from, everyone would probably have gone back to their dinner and dismissed it for now if a _certain_ son of Poseidon hadn't come up.

"What the heck?" He yelled straight at Connor and me, "Why did you just dump all of that water on my cabin?"

We looked up at him with innocent eyes, "We did no such thing Percy," I said, "we've been here the whole time, ask anyone. How would we've done it?"

"I don't know he admitted," now beginning to realize the camp's eyes were on him, "but I know you did it!" H e looked ready to send a ten foot wave on us, thankfully Chiron interrupted.

"It's true Percy," he admitted, "they've been here the whole entire time." I could see Percy trying to come up with another argument.

Connor spoke, "I'm leaving, I can't eat in a place of accusation." It would've been a great dramatic exit, had when he stood up had he not banged into the table causing the remote in his pocket to fall oput and slide across the pavilion. You would've thought it was a bomb at the way everyone got quiet, Connor and me stared at it in horror.

"Told you!" Percy said triumphantly looking quite smug.

"Boys," Chiron said looking furious, "Big house. Now." Crap.

* * *

**So what do you think it's my longest chapter yet, so it has to be somewhat good. I dedicate this to April Fool's Day, I was going to make it today in the story but decided against it so instead I dedicated it to today! I'm going to go into more detail of the prank in my next chapter. Along with what happened to Katie. So I had tests from 8:30-1:00 today in school, I only didn't have a test in History and Art, then I went to my friends to work on our rap project, for school . We have to rap about something for Music class and we did our rap about crazy hair. It was really fun because we got to dye our hair and everything, it was hilarious. So I hope you liked this chapter! REVIEW!**

**P**

**R**

**E**

**S**

**S**

**I**

**T**

**!**

**Y**

**O **

**U **

**K **

**N**

**O**

**W**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**W**

**A**

**N**

**T**

**T**

**O**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**Haha, Review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. I get a datethat's not Katie

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately am not rich and famous…yet…**

_**The next day **_

_**Travis POV**_

"What in Zeus were you thinking?" Chiron exclaimed to me and Connor

"We were actually not thinking in Zeus at all, I guess we were kind of thinking outside the box, but no not in Zeus." Connor, said earning a glare from Chiron. I elbowed him in the stomach, if there _ever_ was a time for Connor's corny jokes, now was definitely not the time.

"Sorry Chiron," I said about to flip the switch on who Chiron was going to be yelling at though, "we were just trying to get revenge on Percy for what he, Annabeth, and Katie did to us."

Incase you need a recap, we had dumped 10 tons of water on the Poseidon Cabin, we thought it and Percy were going to be drenched by the time we were done. Connor had set up invisible buckets (provided by the book) on invisible string (again provided by the book) above the cabin and all we had to do was press a button on a remote, and no one would even know it was us. At least we hoped, somehow we had managed to forget Poseidon was thea water god therefore water had no effect on him, meaning Percy and cabin were dry, and the first one was _very_ pissed. So while water rained down on him and his cabin, nothing happened except percy getting madder by the second, leading us to Chiron's office.

"And what did they do to you?" Chiron asked (I don't think he believed me since those were like his role model campers, well maybe not Percy so much what with talking back to pretty much all the Gods, but defiantly Annabeth. If we were going to get him to believe us we were going to have to play this very carefully.

"They kidnapped us and held us against our will!" Connor blurted out, so much for playing this carefully.

He raised an eyebrow at us, "Which explains why you are here now."

"No see we escaped, er I escaped and came back and got Connor-" I was interrupted that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

"Chiron! It's Katie! We can't find her anywhere! I think Travis kidnapped her!" Annabeth yelled.

"What!" I protested, even though I knew it was sort of the truth, but I had really just put her to sleep and stuck her next to that stupid daffodil bush, it's not like I harmed her in any way, I hope.

"Yeah, Travis pranked us yesterday, told us he couldn't remember anything, so Katie took him to the infirmary, we thought, but now we can't find her."

"LIES!" I yelled, perhaps a little too over enthusiastic, because everyone looked at me including Mr. D who had been there to watch Chiron yell at us because he claimed it was the most entertaining thing since Tic-Tac-Toe(which I truthfully didn't think was that entertaining, but maybe that's what he was going for) Now he had been immersed in this week's _Wine weekly_, for a while until I had shouted out. Great.

"Where is she Travis?" Chiron asked with a look that said 'please just tell me I don't feel like a war between Athena and Hermes it's bad enough with Ares' It was getting kind of scary how good I was getting at reading Chiron.

"Fine," I said , "Next to Demeter Cabin asleep in the daffodil bush." This raised some eyebrows.

"And how did she get there Travis?" Annabeth asked, it looked like she was using every last resort of self control not to come over here and strangle me. I found it quite funny.

"I drugged her," I said with a shrug, "I had a sleeping patch that lasted ten or something like that hours so I used it on her." The others stared at me in horror, well everyone except Connor and Mr. D, Connor was giving me an air high-five and Mr. D. had gone back to his magazine but other than that I was getting horrified looks.

Annabeth jumped up and ran out the door to probably find Katie, I did feel the tiniest bit sorry for Katie but she had deserved it. Chiron called out after her to bring Katie to the infirmary when she found her, then he turned back to Connor and me looking _very very very_ mad.

* * *

"I'm very disappointed in you guys, you could be doing so many other things and blabbity, blah, blah. Oh wait before you go, you have KP for five weeks, anymore pranks will make it three months, oh and Travis you should go apologize to Ms. Gardener." Connor mimicked Chiron almost perfectly; it was quite a funny sight to see.

"Dude if this whole thievery gig doesn't work out for you, I'm pretty sure you have another future in mimicking." I laughed.

"We'll as of right now, the whole thievery gig is still agoin, so I was thinking,"

"Oh my gosh! You were thinking!" I exclaimed mocking him.

He smirked at me, "I thought we could prank the Demeter Cabin next, kill all of their plants, and I have an idea on how to do it." I shuddered visibly Connor's plans almost never worked hence the reason why we have KP almost every single dang night. "So here's how it goes, everyone knows you and Katie have got something going right?"

"What?" I shrieked causing people to look at me, second time today, whoopee.

"Good so you don't like her, I was worried there for a while, so this won't be hard for you to do. Since she thinks you two have some kind of chemical bond I figured you're our way into the prank, unless of course, you do like her and don't want to ruin your chances with her… then I guess I understand."

He was baiting me. I knew it, but I accepted the challenge, "Connor, I don't like her so tell me the prank." I felt something though plunge right through me, and it was nowhere as painful as the lava on the rock climbing wall (I would know from my hair being scorched on previous experiences), it plunged right into my heart as I said those words, and made me realize that some evil, manipulated, twisted part of me did like Katie. Damn you Aphrodite! Stupid love! I will beat you!

"So what's the plan?" I asked coming out of my daydreams.

"You bring Katie, a bag of new amazing make your plants grow three times faster fertilizer as a peace offering/get well gift in the infirmary, the fertilizer is actually harmful fungi, that will kill all the plants, here just read the book it'll tell you all." Connor said tossing me the book.

I flipped it open to the folded down page and sure enough the page was marked

_Demeter_

_Demeter's Cabin has always had along lasting rivalry's with Hermes' Cabin, perhaps to end one day, perhaps not to._ I swear this book just sounded funny how formal it was sometimes, almost like a person. **(A.N. Don't worry it's not, unless of course you wanted it to be… Review and let me know.)** _Demeter's offspring has always had a fond love of nature, which is what you'll use against them, to prank them. Take the bag of poisonous fertilizer and sprinkle it on crops, please take precautions as peaceful as Demeter's offspring, as calm and gentle they may seem. can too be murderous, use the below key to help on the above prank._

_Kill 500+ plants= run for your lives, the chances of you making it two seconds is unlikely, the record high is seventy five seconds held by Blaine Knight in 1995. RIP_

_Kill 100+ plants= you will more than likely not make it through the night_

_Kill 50+ plants= you may make it a night or week_

_Kill 30+ plants=be ready to negotiate for your lives_

_Kill 10+ plants= you'll live; just be prepared for KP_

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Connor.

"Never been more sure about anything else in my life, because I have a plan." He replied. I smiled uneasily, we were going down.

* * *

"Hey Katie." I said nervously clutching the gift bag in my hands. She looked up at me. I flinched and looked away, not daring to see her expression.

"Oh hey Travis." Katie said, I looked at her, she didn't seem mad at all, yet. Phew, I did not want an angry daughter of Demeter on my case…yet.

I smiled uneasilyand said, "Brought you something." Now her face dropped and she stare myseld at me doubtfully, I just wished she'd take the bag so I could run the smell of sickness, cleaning products, and dried blood seemed to be taunting me, _You'll never convince he it'll be a bloody mess if she finds out what you did._ I glanced out of the window in her room trying to distract myself and push the voices out, it would have worked if her siblings weren't lined up at the window peering at us. Most were shhoting daggers at me, some actually holding daggers pretending to slice their throats with it, I gulped, I believe those threats were meant for me.

"Travis? You there?" Katie said waving a hand in front of my face bringing me out of my phase.?

"Uh yeah." I said pulling myself away from the window, "What's wrong?"

"So kind of you to ask," said sounding like the old Katie I knew, "Did you and you and your brother forget I can pretty much sense dead or harmful things torwards nature?

"It was Connor's idea!" I protested weakly my voice quaking, kind of like my feet in my gymshoes. All I could think of was the book and the probability of our surviving the Demeter Cabin

"Travis Stoll, you are the most single minded person I know, I know your brother was in on it, and I'm guessing he made the plan considering there are so many loopholes in it, your plans are usually _much_ better." I didn't know what to respond to that, so I didn't. She looked at me and rolled her eyes, "Just go and take your killer fungi with you Travis."

I shrugged taking my cue left her to be, it was a relief too what with her siblings all staring at me.

* * *

"Hey Connor," I yelled as I walked into the cabin, "bad news." No response. I sighed he was probably out pulling a prank or getting scolded by Chiron. I sighed again and flopped onto the bed turning on the television and flipped through the channels. One thing I loved about being but a son of Hermes, was modern world stuff in old dusty Greece camp. You get it.

"Travis? You back?" Connor called walking into the cabin. I felt no need to answer because since when did Connor ask if I was back, probably nothing I turned back to the

TV. I heard giggling coming from behind me, I ignored it. Someone giggled again, louder this time, it most certainly was not Connor, out of confusion I turned around and what I got/saw was a scar for life.

* * *

"Oh will you just chillax already bro." Connor said bumping shoulders with me, I rolled my eyes at him.

"I turn around and you're kissing some girl from Aphrodite and you want me to chill!" I exclaimed. The girl had left, not even the slightest bit phased by me interrupting her and Connnor.

He shrugged and said, "Well Melanie was hot and I called to see if anyone was in the cabin and you mister did not respond, so technically you're the one at fault here."

"Oh suuree!" before he could argue back I said, "well I saw Katie today."

His interest was provoked and he asked, "Yeah? Well howd it go?"

"Ok," I said, "she didn't kill me, but she could tell it was killer fungi in the bag, oh and her siblings were outside the window giving me threats/glares.

"Her siblings were there?" Connor asked. "Perfect, the plan worked."

"Wow wait, how did it work, she didn't take the killer fungi?"

"Well, I figured if word got around about you going to see Katie in the infirmary her siblings would go to watch and make sure you didn't drug her again or something. Meanwhile I snuck to the Demeter Cabin and sprinkled my killer fungi on the grass and in about," Connor glanced at his watch, "seventeen hours any plant near the Demeter Cabin will die."

I stared at Connor, my mouth agape, "Your plan? Worked?" I sputtered.

"Yup." He said looking mighty proud of himself. I woud've said more, but we were interrupted.

"Hey boys." A voice said from the TV. I turned in shock in the TV, I must have turned to the Hephaestus Channel while I was flipping and God messages were on now . On it was Hermes waving to me and Connor saying, "I decided that in the morning before the Demigod Informal I myself, would come down to Earth and help you boys pull some pranks! What do you think? Or do you not want your old man there embarrassing you?"

"Olds one word for it," Connor muttered under his breath before speaking up and saying, "Yeah of course dad, we'd love you here, you can teach us all your tricks."

He hesitated and said, "Not all of them, you two boys are quite troublesome enough, I got another Iris message from Chiron earlier today." HE narrowed his eyes at us.

"Oh yeah, about that" I said laughing nervously, but Hermes interrupted before

I could make up a good excuse or calculate if I could reach the clicker in time to turn the TV off.

"Oh I'm just joking." He said," But I must go now so I'll see you boys tomorrow." With that the TV flickered off and he was gone.

I turned to Connor and said, "Now wait a minute, what did dad mean by demigod informal?"

"Oh right, I forgot to mention that didn't I." Connor said, "Well Chiron and Mr. D are hosting a dance, it's informal, 14 and up, demigod to attend, food and drinks served, dates allowed kind of thing. You going to bring anyone, because I'm bringing Melanie and she's got one hot sister who would be more than happy to be yours."

Immediately Katie flashed into my mind as of a date but I shook it off, trying to remind myself to outgrow Katie, I found myself saying, "Sure, what's her sister's name?"

**NOOOO TRAVIS! DON'T DO IT! Haha, sorry for not updating sooner I was really really busy, but I'm updating now so your life is complete. I hoped you liked my chapter, I thought it was pretty good, next chapter will be Hermes and the dance and the usual prank or two. I'm **_**finally**_** on Spring Break, so I'll probably be able to update sooner than usual which is good. So there's only one thing left to do and that's REVIEW!**


	5. I get an exdate before the date

**Okay, here it is the next chapter of Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know, please keep in mind I am currently traveling in the car on my way to a sort of vacation(Do you call doing yardwork at your Aunt and Uncle's cottage where we vacation in the summer a vaction), with my two younger siblings. Who must find it hilarious because they keep bumping into me and laughing, causing me to hit the wrong keys on the laptop, so I apologize in advance for any grammatical or spelling mistakes. Much thanks to everyone who voted on the poll on who to prank next, you can still vote as of right now, it says to choose two but I'm not sure if it's letting you choose two…**

DisCLaImeR: I'M SaViNG My mOnEY Up, s0 nO I dO NoT Own PjO (I don't know why I did that I just felt like it…)

:

Travis POV(AS ALWAYS)

"_Oh right, I forgot to mention that didn't I." Connor said, "Well Chiron and Mr. D are hosting a dance, it's informal, 14 and up, demigod to attend, food and drinks served, dates allowed kind of thing. You going to bring anyone, because I'm bringing Melanie and she's got one hot sister who would be more than happy to be yours."_

_Immediately Katie flashed into my mind as of a date but I shook it off, trying to remind myself to outgrow Katie, I found myself saying, "Sure, what's her sister's name?"_

* * *

I woke up the next morning bright and early with the sun in my eyes, yet again. I'll have to remind dad to stop pranking Apollo when he visits today, oh crap! I jumped out of bed shaking Connor awake in the process, he groaned and rolled over. I had completely forgotten dad was coming to visit today. I looked at my clock, the neon red lights were blinking 9:23, shit. We had missed breakfast.

"Connor, come on, it's almost ten o'clock, we slept through breakfast already and dad's coming to visit today, let's move it." I said shaking him yet again.

He groaned and rolled over muttering, "Tell him I said hi, need my beauty rest, ill eat lunch." His words were all slurred together with sleep and all that I could make sense of them was that he wanted me to tell dad hi for him, he pulled and all-nighter doing gods know what, thunder boomed and I rolled my eyes, even the gods didn't know what he did, and he didn't want to get up now, and finally he didn't care about breakfast, he would eat at lunch.

I rolled my eyes and decided it was time to resort to desperate measures, I pulled out the fog horn we had stolen off of a fishing boat one year, I hit the button.

'HONKKKKKKNKKKKKK' blared through the cabin so loud I wondered if they had heard it on Olympus. In the meantime though it woke Connor up.

"I cannot believe you did that." Connor said massaging his temples in pain as I stood by watching him in annoyance.

"I had to get you up somehow, someway." I said.

"Next time, make that someway a hot coffee, kay?" Connor said in annoyance.

"Maybe," I said rolling my eyes at him, "maybe not."

"Whatever, what time is dad coming to meet us and pull some out of this planet pranks?"

"The letter he left said noon." I said

"Okay, what time is it now?" Connor asked

"Ten-fifteen." I said glancing at my watch.

"What! I could've slept for a whole nother hour idiot!" Connor yelled at me.

Fast forward to 12:00 and skip Connor chasing Travis for not letting him get his 'beauty sleep'.

"Hey boys." Hermes said materializing out of thin air, in front of me and Connor who were arguing about how I thought dad was up bright and early to deliver mail, and how Connor thought he slept in, none the less we had bet five drachmas against one another.

"I would've been here sooner but I needed my beauty rest for today." He finished.

"HA!" Connor said turning on me. "I was right! In your face, now give me my five drachmas, I need to go pay off a bet I made." I rolled my eyes and handed over the drachmas, Connor shoved them in his pocket and ran not before yelling he would be back in 'five'.

"Soo," I said turning to Hermes, "how's Olympus." My mouth was saying the words but my mind was elsewhere, I watched as Katie walked out of her cabin and looked around at the brown dead grass surrounding her cabin and sighed, I wanted to walk over and comfort her but I was afraid I might start to fall for her again, so I didn't, I just watched from afar. She glanced up and caught me staring at her, I blushed and turned away.

I turned my attention back to Hermes, who was telling me about a prank he had pulled on Aphrodite where he made all of her clothes and makeup disappear; it sounded like a good prank to play on her kids I thought.

"So dad," I said, "what are we doing today?"

"Well when your brother gets back we are going to have a little talk…" Hermes said.

**Katie POV**

I sighed as I looked around at the dead grass and plants in front of my cabin, it was depressing to see so many things that were once alive bringing joy and beauty now brown and well… dead, (**It was Connor's fault)** I sighed. I looked up for moment and in that moment I caught Travis Stoll looking at me with a sympathetic look on his face, he caught me looking and turned his attention back to… Hermes? Wow, he must have done something pretty big to get his dads attention, at that moment I saw Connor run up gasping for air, probably made another bet with the Ares cabin, on who was a better fighter or something like that, he probably lost.

I tuned my attention back to Travis, he looked pretty cute, I have to admit it the way his hair fell over his eyes and how he smiled that nervous guilty loopy smile at me yesterday in the infirmary, and his eyes, well they say the eyes are the key to the soul, Travis's are the key to him; darker when he's mad, light when he's had a good day, dull when he's tired, shiny when he's excited, mischievous when he's well mischievous, all of that together made my heart skip a beat.

My younger half-sister Kristen walked out of the cabin at that moment and caught me staring atTravis. "Whatcha or who are you looking at?"

I blushed and turned to face her saying, "Nothing."

"Katie," She began, "you're redder than a rose, what were you looking at?" When I didn't respond she looked to where I was staring and smirked, "Got your eye on a Stoll do we now Katie?"

"Maybe." I mumbled blushing a deeper shade of red, just then my other sister Lucy walked out of the cabin.

"Hey guys-um Kates why are you the color of a fire truck?" she asked, Kristen replied,

"Katie here has a crush on one of the Stolls, I'm guessing Travis because well that's who I think."

"Correct." I said knowing there was no use in hiding it from them now.

"Oh my gods Katie!" Lucy squealed, "You just have to ask him to the dance tonight!"

"Good luck with that," Kristen scoffed, "I hear Connor set him up with his girlfriend of the week's sister, Kaitlyn's her name." All my hopes of going to the dance with Travis just flew out the window but Lucy would hear none of it.

"To bad!" she protested, "then we make Travis want Katie! Makeover time!" she squealed.

"Umm," Kristin began, "are you sure you're in the right cabin and aren't really a daughter of Aphrodite?"

"Yes I'm sure." Lucy said sticking her tounge out at Kristin.

"Um guys," I began, "I really don't think this is a good idea…"

"Do you want Travis to notice you?" Kristin said.

"Are you crazy? This is my most brilliant idea yet!" Lucy said excitedly

"Even more brilliant then that time you decided to wrap the Hermes Cabin in vines and get us a month of KP?" Kristin.

"Even more brilliant!" she responded, "So kates you in?" Lucy and Kristin looked at me expectantly.

I sighed and rolled my eyes; it was two against one, "Fine."

"Wooohooo!" Lucy yelled causing the Stolls and Hermes to look our way, I blushed-yet again- and pulled my half-sisters inside; Lucy still talkinging about what I was going to wear and makeup and a whole lotta other crap. Yippeee-please note the sarcasm there.

* * *

"Woohooo!" interrupted the conversation that was going on between Connor, dad and me, I looked to where it was coming from. It looked like it was coming from that daughter of Demeter, Lucy I think. Katie saw us looking and blushed before dragging Lucy and another one of her sisters back into the cabin. I shrugged it was probably nothing, I refocused on what Hermes was saying;

"So I was thinking since you boys are apparently such good pranksters that you end up in Chiron's office almost every day, I thought my two best prankster sons should come with me for a day of pranking, what do you think?"

"Sounds good!" said Connor excitedly, he loved pranking and stealing from people, I did too; it gave me such an adrenaline rush.

"So who are we going to prank first?" I asked.

"Athena." Hermes replied.

"Thanks dad," Connor said, "but we pranked them a couple of days ago, and it did not work out."

"I'm talking about their mother Connor," Hermes said rolling his eyes at him, "besides I already heard all about you prank gone wrong."  
"Hey!" Connor protested but Hermes grabbed us and we were gone in brilliant white flash.

"To Olympus" a voice-I'm guessing Hermes-yelled out.

The next thing I knew we were standing on Olympus, Annabeth-and don't tell her I said this- had really done a great job so far redesigning Olympus; from the salad bar and statues and temples-the place looked even better than before.

I didn't have long to admire it though, Hermes pulled me and Connor aside and explained the plan to us, it was devil sent-my father is. A. genius.

Me and Conno walked up to Athena who was sitting on her throne working on some battle plan.

"And," she muttered, "I'll make sure Ares is here, then when- yes yes that should work- than I'll drop the-" As fascinating as this all was I decided it was time to interrupt and get this show on the road with.

"Um Lady Athena?" I said

"Don't say "um" young man it makes you sound improper grammatically." She replied not taking her eyes off of her whatever she was working on, Connor rolled his eyes.

"Lady Athena," I began again, this time without the 'um' though, "My brother and I were just visiting Olympus, and we figured we should stop by just to offer you our congrats."

"Congrats on what?" She said looking up now.

"The baby and you becoming a grandmother." Connor piped up from behind me.

"What baby? Oh is Zach and that mortal wife of his having a child? Oh my I, I should Iris-message them right away." **(A.N. Just pretend Zach is some demigod son of Athena who is all grown up and married to some mortal girl.")**

"Err, no" I said, "Actually it's Annabeth who's pregnant, wait didn't you know? Gosh! I hope I didn't ruin the surprise." I laughed silently to myself.

"WHAT!" Athena yelled, ouch I'm pretty sure I just blew an ear drum from that.

"I don't think she knew." Connor muttered to me, I could hear him trying to control his laughter underneath his breath.

"What do you mean my daughters pregnant? How did this happen?" Athena yelled not so loudly this time.

"Well," Connor started, "One night Percy and Annabeth-"

"Don't get smart with me young man." Athena growled at him menacingly

"I'm not sure Lady Athena," I said barely holding my laughter in now, "but did you hear what their going to name him?"

"What?" she said, "Surely the name they've chosen is something wise at least, I mean this is my wisest daughter we are talking about."

"Yeah well it's a cool name for the boy it's Delmar Poseidon Jackson, which means of the sea-" Connor got interupted

"I know what it means you idiot! How could my daughter name her offspring after such a, such a," I had never seen the goddess of wisdom speechless before but it was a funny sight to see, "such a fool!"

"Well the girl names even better," I said, "it's Lynn Orabel Jackson meaning "waterfall" and "beautiful seacoast"." Athena looked ready to explode now, her face was turning red when suddenly all the anger seemed to disappear and she said;

"Wait why is their last name Jackson?" This was going to be fun to explain.

"Well," I said, "I wasn't going to tell you tjis, I was going to let the happy couple tell you but I have to tell you now, after Annabeth told Percy she was pregnant he proposed and they eloped until they have time for an official ceremony!"

Well that just added the last bet to a pile of bets **(A.N. Seemed like something Travis would say…) **Athena just exploded, she grabbed a golden drachma out of her pocket and tossed it into a rainbow that lay on the floor and screamed "ANNABETH CHASE, CAMP HALF-BLOOD" A picture of Annabeth _and Percy_ appeared _making out on her bed._ Could this be any more perfect, I wondered.

" How dare you go and get yourself _pregnant_! With that sea spawn too! And then you have the nerve to go and elope with him!" Athena ignored the scene before her.

"Mother?" Annabeth said confused now separated from Percy.

"Hey!" Percy protested realizing she was talking about him.

"Mom, what do you mean, I'm most definetly not pregnant and am in no way in Hades married to Percy." Annabeth said

"Yet." Percy added.

"Shut up." Both Athena and Annabeth said at the same time.

"Well I thought you were pregnant and married because these bozos here told me you were, they also said you were going to name your children Lynn Orabel Jackson and Delmar Poseidon Jackson, but that's not true."

"Actually," Annabeth said, "we said we would name our first child after the sea and the second after wisdom…"

"Wait, you're having children with this sea spawn not now but someday. I don't approve of this Annabeth."

"Mom, we'll talk about this later," Annabeth said, "but who are the bozos who told you this?"

Athena redirected the Iris message towards Connor and me, we waved weakly at the Iris message. Annabeth's glare was scary.

"Mother," she said, "meet Travis and Connor Stoll camp pranksters and resident sons of Hermes.

"You were joking!" Athena said.

I replied weakly not knowing what else to say, "I'm Travis."

"And you call yourself a wisdom goddess." Connor said laughing, we had just enough time to see the shock on Athena and Annabeth faces and Percy laughing his head off, before Hermes zapped us out.

"That was AMAZING! You guys unfortunately pulled that off and I didn't stop to think of plans to hide you from mad gods so we'll have to come back another day and do some more pranks but right now I should probably get you out of here before Athena comes and obliviates you into a bazillion pieces," I gulped at the thought of that. "So it was nice seeing you boys, but Athena's on her way, so you better go, bye!"

Before I could protest it wasn't safe at camp either with Annabeth, we were whisked out of Olympus and the next thing we knew we were standing back in front of the Hermes Cabin.

Katie POV

My eyebrows had been waxed, my skin scrubbed till it gleamed and smelled lemony, every knot in my hair brushed out, my nails filed to rid them of dirt, and nail polish painted on carefully, in other words I hated it. I was used to picking dirt out from my nails, the smell of the dirt and different flowers on my skin was relaxing, and the strawberry juice had always left my nails looking a light pink, I was beginning to greatly regret letting Lucy and Kristen do this to me.

"Here," Lucy said tossing me a ruffled denim skirt, "try this on. But wait until I find a shirt, okay, okay good." This went on until she found me a rainbow flower shirt, "try this on too, now where in Hades did I put those shoes I was going to have you wear…" she muttered.

I laughed at her and said, "I could always go barefoot." She let out a little shriek and pretended to faint.

"Drama Queen." Kristin muttered from her bunk where she was watching this scene unfold from.

"Am not!" Lucy protested, we both shot her looks and she said, "Okay maybe a little bit…but you would be to if you were this stressed out!"

"You're stressed out?" protested Kristin, "Look at poor Katie right here you forcing her to actually put something nice on for once!" Kristin stuck her tounge out at me as she said this

"Hey!" now it was me protesting.

"You had to face the truth …" she said trailing off. I laughed at her.

"Found them!" Lucy shrieked with excitement and a pair of sandals hit me in the middle of my cheek.

"OW!" I yelled, I could feel it starting to bruise, I winced and rubbed it.

"Oops! Sorry!" Lucy said coming torwards me,I put my hand down, she gasped.

"What? What is it?" I turned and looked into the mirror, I gasped, an ugly purple bruise was forming on my cheek.

"That looks like it hurts." Kristin remarked from the bed.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yupp." Was her only response, I rolled my eyes at her, and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Kate come here." Lucy said. "We can cover up that ugly thing with some more of this." I groaned and prepared myself for torture, but thankfully a loud knock came from the door and I jumped at the chance to get it.

"Hel- what are you doing here?"

Travis POV (yeah I know I'm evil leaving you there :-D )

"SO how do I look?" Connor asked me, he was wearing a plaid blue shirt with dark jeans, his messy hair was brushed and straightened.

"Wow, you clean up nicely. I'll keep that in mind." He grinned ignoring my snide comment.

"Well?" Connor asked me.

"Well, what?" I asked

"Well, when are you getting ready?" He asked.

"Soon." I answered.

"Soon! Soon! Dude the dance starts in half an hour, we're picking the girls up in fifteen-twenty minutes! Let's go!" with that said he dragged me out of my bed and shoved me into the bathroom with a pair of jeans and a shirt I had never seen before in my life, he probably had stolen it.

I emerged five minutes later,"Well?"

"Well what?" Connor asked.

"Well let's go!" with that said _I _grabbed Connor and dragged him out of the cabin.

When we got to the Apollo Cabin**(Did I say Aphrodite earlier? If I did I meant Apollo.)**, we found out the girls weren't there, so we did what we could; we waited and avoided the death stares from their siblings, they were probably still mad at us for un-tuning all of their instruments that one time.

**Katie POV**

"Nice to see you too Katie darling, you look so nice." Kaitlyn mocked me in her southern accent. "May I ask, why you're even getting dressed up? I mean _who_ in their right minds would ask _you _to the Camp Half-Blood Informal?" I just stared at her in shock, all day I had spent getting ready to look nice and here she was shooting me down, basically telling me I was hideous. I blinked back tears threatening to leak out. "I mean _seriously_ who would ask you?"

Lucy looked ready to claw Kaitlyn's eyeballs out of her head, but she was interrupted by a voice, "I would ask her. I think she looks like a million gold drachmas." I looked up in shock to see Travis standing in the doorway glaring at Kaitlyn, _his date,_ she was staring at him in shock. I had a feeling this would not end up pretty.

**Okay, I know I said I would put the dance in this chapter but seriously I typed 3,500 words (13 pages) if I typed the dance it would've been like 6,000 with everything I have planned to happen . So instead of posting it all together, I'll just post the dance first chance I get, I've got tons of ideas for the next couple of chapters, which is always a good thing! So yeah for that! I'm going to **_**try**_** and post Friday, try. So if I don't post before then have a good week! Oh and I can't remember if Connor's girlfriend is a daughter of Aphrodite, if she was, she's now a Daughter of Apollo just an FYI there. So yeah for 47 reviews! Can we make it to 50? We better with all the typing I just did! I mean seriously, it's only 3 reviews people! Come on, you can do it! So make my day (or what's left of it anyway…) and REVIEW! (Please)**

**Oh and don't forget to vote on my poll who Connor and Travis should prank next! You choose!**

** Whoo hooo! Haha! I'm in a happy mood if you can't tell… So yeah…(this is when the Authors Note gets kinda boring) PLEASE PLEASE PLEASESPLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Now hit the button, you can do it, when you hit it something magical happens! A box pops up and you can leave a comment about my story for me! OMG! (I just felt like putting that there…) Ok so Review and I will, I cant say see here…, write for you later. (Does that make sense?) **

**Peace Love Percy,**

**~Wisegirl~**


	6. All Because Kristin Pinched Katie

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! NOT ONLY DID WE GET TO 50 REVIEWS, WE GOT TO 60! THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU ROCK! Can we get to 70 this chapter?**

**Okay I'm back. Who's SUPER excited! Because her it is the next chapter of EACHNTK (that's long)! Enjoy!**

**Oh and psylocke13, sorry I didn't know your name was Kaitlyn-spelled differently-, if I had I would have made it different! Thanks for the reviews! Keep them coming!**

_Recap_

_"Nice to see you too Katie darling, you look so nice." Kaitlyn mocked me in her southern accent. "May I ask, why you're even getting dressed up? I mean who in their right minds would ask you to the Camp Half-Blood Informal?" I just stared at her in shock, all day I had spent getting ready to look nice and here she was shooting me down, basically telling me I was hideous. I blinked back tears threatening to leak out. "I mean seriously who would ask you?"_

_Lucy looked ready to claw Kaitlyn's eyeballs out of her head, but she was interrupted by a voice, "I would ask her. I think she looks like a million gold drachmas." I looked up in shock to see Travis standing in the doorway glaring at Kaitlyn, his date, she was staring at him in shock. I had a feeling this would not end up pretty._

* * *

"Awww," interrupted the glares and tense silence, "that is so nice! You're so lucky Katie, I wish I had a guy who would say that to me!" Lucy really did not know when to keep her comments to herself.

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked Lucy.

"Sure of what?" she asked.

"That you're not a child of Aphrodite." Kristen said. It was kind of nice to have them arguing it made things feel less tense, but only a little bit. At the most it broke the silence.

"What do you mean that she looks like a million golden drachmas Travis?" Kaitlyn said.

Just a word about Kaitlyn, before we get back to the story. She and I have been enemies since day one. The short version was; I was at camp before her, my ex-best friend was a child of Aphrodite, she came, told some gossip, broke us apart, stepped in, and well ruined that part of my life. If I were to tell you the rest of our history it would take me 1,000 years to tell what with all her nagging me and rudeness and plain bitchiness. (please keep in mind I, Katie Gardner, do not like to swear. But I hate her so much.) She stomps strawberries, digs up grass, pulls up flowers, now that I think about it… she's the girl version of Travis and Connor, no wonder he asked her out. The thought made me sad all over again, Travis's response pulled me out of La La land.

"I mean," Travis said coldly, "she looks like she worked all day-"

"Only since 12:00." I cut in.

"Yeah whatever." He said waving me off. "Anyway, before I was rudely interrupted," he stopped to glare at me, I shrugged in innocence, "I said she looks like she worked all day to look this nice, and you just barged in here and told her she looked horrible, and guess what?"

"What?" Kaitlyn said, her face scrunched up.

"I don't date girls like that." He said, for a scary minute I thought he was talking about me, then I realized it was pointed towards Kaitlyn.

"Are you dumping me?" she protested.

"How dumb are you? Lucy I take back what I said about you acting like a daughter of Aphrodite, you have way more brain cells." Kristin said.

"Thanks, I think…" Lucy said. I glared at the both of them to shut up.

"Yes." Travis said, almost kindly, but his voice still had a cold sort of tinge to it.

"Fine." Kaitlyn said standing up straight. "Whatever, you'll regret this Travis Stoll."

"Probably will, because you'll do something to make me regret it, am I right?" Travis asked.

"Correct." She said, a smirk upon her face. I shivered; it looked evil. With that said she turned and stalked out of the cabin her tousled brown hair blowing in the wind.

"So," Travis said, he adjusted his jacket, "what's new?"

I slapped him.

"OW!" He yelled, "What was that for?"

"I know you had something to do with all of the dead grass in front of my cabin." I said etending my arm out to point to it, and then for good measure (not just because I wanted to), I punched him. In the stomach. I could hear Lucy and Kristen stifling laughs behind me.

"It wasn't me!" he protested, I raised my hand again, he flinched. "Okay, okay, it sort of was." I raised an eyebrow at him. "It was Connor. When I went to bring you the fertilizer for your grass in the infirmary-"

"Do you realize how stupid that sounds?" I said, he ignored me-of course- and continued on.

"Connor snuck by your cabin, because well all your siblings were at the infirmary watching you and giving me death glares." I turned to look at Lucy and Kristen suspiciously, the only two siblings of mine in the cabin right now, they shrugged sheepishly.

"Whatever, just remind me to kill Connor later." He shrugged which I took as a maybe.

"So then?" He asked.

"So then what?" I asked.

"So then Katie would you like to be my date to the dance?" Travis asked, I won't lie; I almost fainted on the spot. But Kristen pinched me. Hard. In fact, so hard I yelled, "YEEEESSSSS!" which must have sounded like yes, because Travis grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

I waved bye to Lucy and shot a death glare at Kristen who didn't even see, because she had gone back into the cabin.

Lucy called out, "We'll meet you there in half-an-hour!" Then she turned and raced bak into the cabin.

I turned and focused on Travis who had grown quiet, "So, what's new with you?" I asked just to break the silence, "Pull any good pranks lately?" I immediately regretted asking, because Travis got that mischievous look in his eyes.

"Yeah, today we played one on Athena-" I interrupted him.

"Wait Athena? The goddess?"

"Yeah, dad came and got Connor and me and we pranked her. Told her Annabeth was pregnant-courtesy of Percy-then we told her they were engaged, she completely fell for it."

I couldn't help but smile, it was a good prank, but I couldn't let Travis know that, could I now, "Oh, that's cool." I said trying to sound disinterested, he brushed it off.

"Hey look, we're here." I looked up and gasped, the pavilion looked gorgeous. Streamers were strung from one end to another, Aphrodite's Cabin probably did that, balloons were floating around with no strings attached but they were staying in the pavilion area -courtesy of the Hecate Cabin- Apollo kids were DJing up on the stage, they were probably taking turns being the DJ, so they didn't start fighting about it…again. My cabin and I had grown flower vines around the stage and tables, I thought it looked pretty good.

The Hephaestus Cabin had made a beautiful fountain with designs from the Athena Cabin. Percy had started the water fountain up with his and I quote 'stupendous water powers'. Dionysus had just helped with little odds and ends since it was a cabin of one. Even Rachel had helped out by making most of the decorations and she supplied a lot of nice clothes for the cabins by going into the mortal world and buying us lots of clothing.

Chiron hadn't allowed the Hermes Cabin or the Ares Cabin to help out, for fear they would steal something, or just ruin it completely; I can't really blame him.

Nico told Rachel not to make everything so happy looking, then he told her that on average that a demigod dies every minute. She told him to go be his miserable little self elsewhere, or he would be one of those demigods that die every minute. He obliged and shadow traveled somewhere, that's pretty much how Nico helped.

There were about twenty-five other people there so far, including Percy and Annabeth. When they saw us arrive or actually Travis, Annabeth's eyes gleamed with anger and she headed towards us. Travis saw her and said, "Gotta go, see you later Katie!" I watched him run off, I shook my head and turned to face Annabeth.

**Travis POV**

I ducked underneath the table to hide from Annabeth's wrath, a hand grabbed me and I yelped loudly.

"Chilllll dude. Whatsss yur problemo?" Connor slurred, crawling under the table next to me.

I looked at him weirdly and said, "Annabeth's here! We have to hide! She looks ready to skin us alive!"

"Ohh thatssss cooooll. Howwss Kaitlynnn? Smokinn hot tanight?" Connor said.

Something was wrong, Connor should be screaming with me about Annabeth right now, instead he's slurring and asking about Kaitlyn. "She's good, but uh actually Connor um… I'm not here with Kaitlyn…" I said nervously.

"Ohhh that's cool man who are ya wit. Ya know yau smell good, like strawberries and applesauce, yummm applesauce."

"Dude are you okay? I'm here with uh Katie." I said nervously.

"Uh that's coo- Wait WHAT!" Connor jumped up, which was not a smart move considering we were under a table, him jumping cause the table to flip over spilling everything on it. Also revealing us to the camp, and more importantly Annabeth.

"Uhh ohh. But herrr. Reallllly? She not evvem hot!"Connor said.

The camp pretty much turned away when they saw that it was just Connor and me, probably figured we were playing a prank, the only people that came over were Katie, Percy, oh and Annabeth.

"Listen Annabeth, I'm sor-" Annabeth interrupted me.

"Later." She said waving me off. "What's up with him?"

"Nuthingg," Connor slurred some more before turning to me, "howww coullld you dooo this to mee? Take our enemyyyy to the dance, you might asss weel have asked a monsterrr!" Katie must have figured out he was talking about her so she slapped him.

"Owww! See what III meannn dudeeeee." Connor said, taking another sip of his punch. After he took a sip he said, "Thattts gooood stuff, it makes meee feel all pretttttty inside."

I looked at the others and saw Annabeth's eyes widen, she reached out her arm and knocked the punch out of Connor's arm spilling it, then she stood up and shouted, "Nobody and I mean nobody drink the punch! I mean it, go throw it out, somebody do it now!" Nobody around here disobeys Annabeth (except for Connor and me and sometimes Percy). Some campers immediately grabbed the punch bowl and threw it out in the garbage.

"Connor," Annabeth said cautiously, "how much of that did you drink?" Now Katie's eyes widened in realization too.

"You don't think?"

"Yeah," Annabeth replied, "I'm pretty sure."

"Okay," I said, "am I the only person who has no idea what is going on here?"

"Nope." Percy said, "I have no clue and I'm pretty sure your brother has no idea either."

Katie looked at us and said, "Somebody spiked the punch, Connor drank it and is now drunk."

"Oh" Percy and I said simultaneously.

Annabeth peered into Connor's eyes and said, "How much did you drink Connor?"

"Uhhh, whooo are youuuu? Youuu puretty gurllll." Percy looked ready to murder my brother at this statement, but thankfully or unthankfully depending how you look at it connor slumped over and fainted.

"I'm going to take that as a lot." Annabeth said. "Percy, Travis carry him back to the cabin and make sure he stays in bed, we'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Annabeth ordered.

"Fine." I grumbled. I picked my brother up by one arm and Percy picked him up by the other and together we dragged him back to the cabin.

The ride back woke up Connor and it was a good five minute walk back to the cabin unfortunately so we got to hear Connor talk, the whole time, "Ouchie! This hurts!" Then he started to sing, "If I joined the circus I would be a clown I would, if I could I'd wear a ragged coat-Ouch- and patches all around I would, if I could I'd-Ouch- paint my cheeks with bright-Ouch- red rosey polda…" And that was how the walk back to our cabin went. How he even knew the clown song, I don't want to know but I couldn't wait to tease him about this tomorrow.

After we had gotten Connor settled we headed back to the dance, unfortunately we were stoped. By Kaitlyn none the less, I waved Percy on.

"You sure?" he asked as if afraid she would kill me or something, I nodded my head and he headed on. Then I turned to face kaitlyn, yeah.

"So Travis," she said my name with distaste, "are you regretting dumping me?"

"No." I said truthfully.

"You should be."

"Well I'm not, so bye." I said and started to move on back to the dance.

"Wait." She said and grabbed my arm tightly so I couldn't move.

"What?" I said irritably.

"This." Suddenly she pulled on my arm and pulled me closer and kissed me. My head was spinning, I had no idea what was going on, my thought process was to pull away but her nails were digging into my back and she wouldn't loosen her grip on my arm.

"Travis?" An astonished voice came from behind me. "What are you doing?" Now it sounded really mad. Kaitlyn let go and I turned around to see Katie standing there, her skirt and hair blowing in the wind. Her mascara started to run and I realized that itt was because she was crying.

Kaitlyn turned to walk away and as she did I could almost hear the smirk on her face as she whispered in my ear, "I told you I would get my revenge Travis." Then walked away, I wanted to call her a bad name but I could only focus on Katie standing in front of me.

"Katie-" I started.

"Just forget it Travis. I don't want to hear the excuses, I come looking to find you and find you kissing her. How do you think that makes me feel? You pretty much treated me like I was nothing just now."

"Katie," I said growing angry, she wasn't even letting me explain myself, "that's not what happened."

"It's too late Travis I watched for ten seconds before you finally pulled away and that was because I said something, just leave me alone. I was looking forward to the dance and you just ruined it for me, I should've just gone alone like I was planning on." Then she turned and ran away, I didn't even have time to call out after her.

* * *

"Connor!" I called walking into the cabin, I knew he was up I could see the TV lights flickering inside.

"Whatss up?" The slurriness was starting to wear off somewhat but it wasn't that much better, at least he wasn't singing again.

"Where's the iPod and book at?" I asked.

"Why do you careeee?" He said.

"I did something bad and I need to apologize to her and I need music to do it, and the book had something on this."

"Uhh no wayy aree you giving herr our iPod, that was the 500th item we stole!"

"I'm not giving it to her idiot, just give them here." he tossed me the book and said, "Hold on I'm doing something on the iPod."

"Whatever." I said and opened the book. Here we go;

_A Son of Hermes' guide to apologizing to his Daughter of Demeter girlfriend_

_There is no written accounts of any son of Hermes having any romantic relations with Demeter's offspring. Therefore we have nothing to tell you, we have some advice though;_

_Avoid plants_

_Avoid Demeter's other children_

_Avoid flowers_

_Avoid anything that grows_

_We the writers of Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know hope this helps you._

Well that was no use, I thought and closed it.

Connor threw me the iPod and said "It's set to a song you can use to apologize to her."

"Cool Connor. Thanks." I said

"No problemo." He said tossing his jacket on and heading out the door.

"Wait a minute." I said, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Out." He replied and dashed out the door before I could stop him, I shook my head and wandered out to go to the Demeter Cabin and find Katie; then find Travis and figure out what in Poseidon's ocean he's doing.

* * *

"Katie." I called when I reached her cabin.

"Leave me alone!" she called out.

"Sorry no can do." I said, "I have to apologize." I muttered the last part to myself.

I turned around and put the iPod and speakers down hooking them together. I hit play on the iPod.

It skipped right to the refrain not even playing the beginning of the song then it sang;

_When you see my face hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell, when you walk my way hope it gives you hell hope it gives you hell if you find a man that's worth the damn and treats you well Then he's a fool, you're just as well, hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell. _

A window popped open and Katie stuck her head out, "Travis, what are you doing?"

I quickly kicked the speakers over with my foot and said sheepishly, "See my brother told me that he would pick out a good song to play in the background for me while I apologized and instead he picked this out, andwellI'!" I gasped out of breath.

Katie looked at me a small smile forming on her face, and said, "Travis I didn't understand one word of that."

I frowned and repeated, "I'm very very very very veryvery very very sorry, and I want to know if you'll go back to the dance with me?"

A real smile formed on her face now, "See now that I understood, and yes I will go back to the dance with you, on one condition."

I groaned and said, "What?"

"You didn't think you Stolls were the only ones with conditions now did you? And speaking of that, my conditions are; we go as friends-meaning no kissing, no handholding no lovey dovey eyes at me- and we stay away from Kaitlyn."

"That's two conditions." I said.

"Shut up Stoll, now do you agree?" Katie asked.

"I guess, though I'm a bit upset about the friends part though." I said.

"You'll live." was her reply.

Together we began to walk back to the danc, then an explosoion filled the sky and we heard Chiron's voice boom from the pavillion, "Ladies and Gentleman I give you tonight's fireworks, presented by the Hephaestus Cabin."

"Lights streaked across the sky and the fireworks created a message;

TRAVIS STINKS

CONNOR IS THE BEST PERSON EVER

I'm so going to kill Connor later, I thought as Katie giggled next to me. 'Yep' I thought, 'Connor is most certainly dead.'

* * *

**So you likey? Here are the translations for Connor's Drunk talk;**

"Chilllll dude. Whatsss yur problemo?"

**Chill dude. What's your problem?**

Ohh thatssss cooooll. Howwss Kaitlynnn? Smokinn hot tanight?"

**Oh that's cool. Hows Kaitlyn? Smoking hot tonight?**

"Ohhh that's cool man who are ya wit. Ya know yau smell good, like strawberries and applesauce, yummm applesauce."

**Oh that's cool man. Who are you with? You know, you smell good, like strawberries and applesauce, yum applesauce.**

"Uhh ohh. But herrr reallllly she not evvem hot

"**Uh-Oh. But her, really? She's not even hot!"**

"Nuthingg"

"**Nothing."**

"howww coullld you dooo this to mee? Take our enemy to the dance, you might asss weel have asked a monsterrr!"

"**How could you do this to me? Tske our enemy to the dance. You might as well have asked a monster!"**

"Owww see what III meannn dudeeeee"

"**Ow, see what I mean dude!"**

"Thattts gooood stuff, it makes meee feel all pretttttty inside."

"**That's good stuff, it makes me feel all pretty inside."**

"Uhhh, whooo are youuuu? Youuu puretty gurllll."

"**Uh, who are you? You pretty girl."**

**So what did you think of the chapter? Was it good, bad, wonderful, terrible, great, trashy? You know… how was it? Review and tell me! Please! **

**I do not own **_**Gives you hell **_**or **_**The Clown Song**_** or PJO.**

**I started this chapter at 3:00 today and it's about 6ish now so that's pretty good, I think considering it's pretty long again (16 pages). That's pretty good for me! *Smiles go all around* So who's excited for summer? I am! It means LOTS OF UPDATING LIKE THREE TIMES A WEEK WOOO! WHOS EXCITED?**

**Alright I can't keep continuing this A.N. because I am SUPER HUNGRY it's 5:41 and my parents have yet to feed me, and I'm not allowed to make my own food because I've almost burnt our house down three or four times to many… it's still standing thank God! So maybe I'll tell you about that in my next A.N.! **

**Don't forget to vote on my poll who Travis and Connor should prank next! Then REVIEW!**

**Be prepared for the next chapter there will be'**

**Twice the laughs**

**Twice the pranks**

**Twice the book**

**Twice the drama**

**And of course;**

**Twice the tratie!**

**Peace love Annabeth,**

**~Wisegirl~**

**I**

**i**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chick Fight

**I'm Back! Who's SUPER EXCITED? I AM! (partially because I just had a giant slurpee and also because I have no idea what this chapter is going to be about and want to know how it's going to end…) **

**So on another topic; WE GOT TO 70 REVIEWS PLUS TWO, THAT MAKES MY DAY, NOW HERES A NEW CHALLENGE, CAN WE GET TO EIGHTY? I mean I understand if this chapter totally sucks and no one reviews, then I get it, but otherwise:**

**REVIEW**

**Here's the next chappie:**

_I frowned and repeated, "I'm very very very very veryvery very very sorry, and I want to know if you'll go back to the dance with me?"_

_ A real smile formed on her face now, "See now that I understood, and yes I will go back to the dance with you, on one condition."_

_ I groaned and said, "What?"_

_ "You didn't think you Stolls were the only ones with conditions now did you? And speaking of that, my conditions are; we go as friends-meaning no kissing, no handholding no lovey dovey eyes at me- and we stay away from Kaitlyn."_

_ "That's two conditions." I said._

_ "Shut up Stoll, now do you agree?" Katie asked._

_ "I guess, though I'm a bit upset about the friends' part though." I said._

_ "You'll live." was her reply._

_ Together we began to walk back to the dance, then an explosion filled the sky and we heard Chiron's voice boom from the pavilion, "Ladies and Gentleman I give you tonight's fireworks, presented by the Hephaestus Cabin."_

_ "Lights streaked across the sky and the fireworks created a message;_

_TRAVIS STINKS_

_CONNOR IS THE BEST PERSON EVER_

_I'm so going to kill Connor later, I thought as Katie giggled next to me. 'Yep' I thought, 'Connor is most certainly dead.'_

BREAK

Travis POV

"I'm guessing Connor did that." Katie said trying not to laugh-she wasn't succeeding-next to me as we stared at the message in the sky together.

"You guessed right." I said trying to fight the urge to go find Connor and strangle him into oblivion.

"I thought he was in bed passed out from the punch?" She asked.

"He woke up…" I said.

"How do you know that?" Katie asked suspiscously.

"I might have seen him leave…" I muttered incomprehensibly.

"Travis! You idiot! How could you let him leave?"

"He said he was fine." I said defensievely.

"You listened to your _drunk _brother." She said staring at me eyes open in shock.

"Maybe." I said weakly, her stare was almost as bad as Annabeths.

"It's a yes or no question Travis."

"I'm going to kill Connor." I said hoping it would distract her, it did.

"Whatever. Weren't we headed back to the dance anyway?" Katie asked.

"Yep, but we got a little distracted…no thanks to Connor." I said

"Well… lets go, kill Connor on your own time."

"So I have your permission to kill him?" I asked teasingly.

"Travis." She warned.

"Okay okay, lets go." I grabbed her hand and began walking towards the dance,**(A.N. YEAH my sister just gave me a piece of gum!) **she coughed slightly and pulled her hand away.

"Sorry." I said.

"Just friends Travis." She said, "Just friends." I sighed this was going to be a _long _time to just be friends.

When we got to the dance everything was back in full swing, people dancing, couples making out in the corner, people drinking out of the punch bowl without getting all giggly, you know, normal stuff. Except for the whole fact that were demigods and not one thing in our life is normal.

I turned towards Katie and began to speak with a British accent-I've been told I'm quite good at this-"Katie, would you like to dance with me?"

She turned to look at me and raised an eyebrow partially, "Travis," I waited for her to swoon and shout yes, but you know Katie's not like other girls, "that was a stupid British accent, by far the worst I've ever heard, and I've heard a lot."

I pretended to look offended, which wasn't all that hard, "So is that a no?" I asked.

"I'll take a rain check on it, but right now I've got to go find everyone, everyone being Lucy, Kristen, Percy, Annabeth, and etcetera."

"You go do that, I'll just go over there." I said pointing to where the fireworks came from earlier.

She looked at me suspiciously, "Fine, but if we find your brother dead in the morning, I will not cover for you."

"Deal, gotta go!" I said and raced off, in the direction of the Prank Cave once I was sure Katie wasn't watching anymore. **(You didn't think I was never going to talk about the prank cave again?)**

BREAKETH

"What in Zeus were you thinking?" I yelled at my brother, whom by the way I had found passed out on the comfy couch in the Prank Cave surrounded by chip bags and coke cans (all of our sellable items, that we sell for money).

"I was thinking," Connor said, "that that is a really comfortable pillow and I should really crash down here more often." I yanked the pillow out from under his head as he lay back down.

"Hey!" He complained.

"Hey is for Pegasus's'" I said

"When did you become such a stick in the mud?" Connor asked drowsily.

"When my brother blasted fireworks into the sky saying I stink, when my brother went and got himself _drunk, _that's when I became a stick in the mud. Notice how all of those start with 'when my brother'?"

"The fireworks were pretty cool, eh?" Connor said.

I groaned, he was not getting the point here, so I went to Plan B, I hit him with the pillow. Hard. It was actually a great stress reliever. Connor didn't seem to think so though.

"OUCH! Dude! What is that for?" He yelled.

I shrugged and walked to the cabinets that are usually stocked with supplies, they're half empty now thanks to Connor. I pulled out an empty water bottle and threw it behind me.

"Ouch, really?" Oops. Must've hit Connor.

I ignored his cursing at me and continued going through the cabinets when I happened to look at the time and see it blinking 11:35, I hopped up remembering how I told Katie I'd be back and another big factor was the dance ended at twelve..

I raced out ignoring Connors inquiries of where I was going.

"So," I said from behind Katie, "ready to cash in your rain check yet?"

"There you are Stoll, I was looking all over for you," she paused and slapped me, and then she had the nerve to cut me off from yelling ow, some girl, "don't complain it's 11:40, you left at 10:30, how long did it take to maim your brother?" she asked.

"Does it count for maiming if the most you did was hit him with a pillow?" I asked, she looked at me quizzically but ignored me over all.

"I'll talk to you about that later, but right now I think I'll cash in that rain check." I smiled and grabbed her dragging her onto the floor a song came on not to fast but not super slow. It kind of resembled us. I looked into her eyes and she looked back at me into mine, we started to close the gap between us, I could almost feel her breath on my mouth when,

"TRAVIS STOLL!"

BREAK

Katie pulled away awkwardly blushing, but she looked away almost upset, I probably looked the same way. I turned to face who had yelled my name and saw well who else would I expect, Connor, his date and who else because the party wouldn't be complete without her, Kaitlyn. Yay.

"What are you doing?" I asked mostly Connor but Kaitlyn responded.

"I think the question here is, what are you doing?" she said.

"I is having a dance with Katie, and I is-was- also having a good time." I replied smart alecky like.

"Well, you're not supposed tto be having a good time with her, you're supposed to be having a good time with me!" She exclaimed.

I was about to reply when Katie beat me to it, "Jealous much?" she asked.

I would have expected Kaitlyn to fire back with some snarky comment at Katie insulting her, what I did not expect though was Kaitlyn to full fledge tackle Katie to the ground.

"Ahh!" Katie yelled in surprise.

"Chick Fight!" Connor yelled.

"Connor!" I yelled.

"Get off of me!" Katie yelled, I looked around at the growing crowd gathering.

"Umm, guys maybe you should break it up…" I said standing off to the side.

"Travis," Katie said.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How about instead of standing off to the side trying to be invisible, you help me out here?" Katie asked trying to pry Kaitlyn off of her.

"Nah, I'm good." I said only half jokingly, I mean seriously Kaitlyn looked pissed and my face did not need any damage done.

"Travis." Katie said, coldly no humor in her voice.

"Alrighty then." I said, I mean as scared as I was of Katie, I'm probably more scared of Katie.

I walked over and lifted Kaitlyn up off of Katie, and handed her to Connor who held her kicking form as far away from him as possible. I kind of regretted giving her to Connor, but oh well. I looked bsack to see Kaitlyn take a swipe at Connor's face, it left a decently sized cut in the middle of his forehead. On second thought, it could be his revenge. I mean it would save me from hitting him with a bazillion of pillows after all. Ah, this would be fun to watch, Connor getting beat up by a girl, I couldn't wait to tease him.

"TRAVIS!" Gods what now? Am I really that awesome that everyone needs to yell my name?

**So, not my best chapter, but I'm proud of it! Flame me if you don't like it! So I apologize for not updating Friday like usual, but I got braces. You're actually lucky I'm updating now because they hurt! Even ice cream doesn't help and that's sad. I love ice cream, so the orthodontist put these things called bite ramps in the middle of my mouth and I can't bite down, so I have to relearn to chew. They're like miniature skyscrapers in my mouth. Fun huh? Well on the bright side schools almost over, only twelve days left! Boo homework! YAY no homework! Plus next year I'll be in eighth grade and will RULE THE SCHOOL! But anyways I hope you liked this chapter somewhat because it really was kind of a filler…but I still hope you liked it! **

**Next chapter THERE WILL BE MORE**

**TRATIE**

**PERCABETH**

**PRANKS**

**LAUGHTER**

**HILLARIOUSNESS AND **

**MORE!**

**Who's psyched? Haha. Oh and just a btw I'm working on wo other thing s one is 50 things the Stoll Brothers need to learn which will be out June 1, 2011 and a songfic for Percy and Annabeth to Colbie Caillat's song "I Do", which will be out May 27/28, so keep an eye out for those two. I'm also brainstorming a couple more ideas to write about so when I get those fully worked out I will post what they're about and when they'll be out on my profile!**

**Write you later! (I swear I had something important to tell you guys, oh yeah I wrote it on a post it note around here somewhere… it's too bad my rooms a disaster…here it is! **

**VOTE ON MY POLL! THERE IS A TIE RIGHT NOW AND IN ORDER FOR ME TO UPDATE NEXT TIME AND POST MORE PRANKS YOU NEED TO VOTE WHO THEY SHOULD PRANK NEXT…SO GO GO GO AND VOTE! ACTUALLY…REVIEW THAN VOTE!)**

**Green skies and blue trees (Zeus I hope not! That would be messed up!)**

**~Wisegirl~ **

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	8. Spray painting fun

**Well, we didn't get to 80 reviews but oh well. I still have tons, but I REALLY hope that chapter was somewhat decent, so can we get to 80 this chapter? **

**LETS TRY!**

**Enjoy!**

_**RECAP TIME!**_

_Katie pulled away awkwardly blushing, but she looked away almost upset, I probably looked the same way. I turned to face who had yelled my name and saw, well who else would I expect, Connor, his date and who else because the party wouldn't be complete without her, Kaitlyn. Yay._

"_What are you doing?" I asked mostly Connor but Kaitlyn responded._

"_I think the question here is, what are you doing?" she said._

"_I is having a dance with Katie, and I is-was- also having a good time." I replied smart alecky like._

"_Well, you're not supposed tto be having a good time with her, you're supposed to be having a good time with me!" She exclaimed._

_I was about to reply when Katie beat me to it, "Jealous much?" she asked._

_I would have expected Kaitlyn to fire back with some snarky comment at Katie insulting her, what I did not expect though was Kaitlyn to full fledge tackle Katie to the ground. _

"_Ahh!" Katie yelled in surprise._

"_Chick Fight!" Connor yelled._

"_Connor!" I yelled._

"_Get off of me!" Katie yelled, I looked around at the growing crowd gathering. _

"_Umm, guys maybe you should break it up…" I said standing off to the side._

"_Travis," Katie said._

"_Yeah." I replied._

"_How about instead of standing off to the side trying to be invisible, you help me out here?" Katie asked trying to pry Kaitlyn off of her._

"_Nah, I'm good." I said only half jokingly, I mean seriously Kaitlyn looked pissed and my face did not need any damage done._

"_Travis." Katie said, coldly no humor in her voice._

"_Alrighty then." I said, I mean as scared as I was of Katie, I'm probably more scared of Katie._

_I walked over and lifted Kaitlyn up off of Katie, and handed her to Connor who held her kicking form as far away from him as possible. I kind of regretted giving her to Connor, but oh well. I looked back to see Kaitlyn take a swipe at Connor's face, it left a decently sized cut in the middle of his forehead. On second thought, it could be his revenge. I mean it would save me from hitting him with a bazillion of pillows after all. Ah, this would be fun to watch, Connor getting beat up by a girl, I couldn't wait to tease him._

"_TRAVIS!" Gods what now? Am I really that awesome that everyone needs to yell my name?_

BREAK

I turned around to see who had yelled my name and saw Chase, a son of Aphrodite who I do very much dislike, charging and pushing through the crowds making his way toward me. And he did not look happy. I was half tempted to run and hide because an angry son _or _daughter of Aphrodite _is not_ anyone you want to reckon with. At least when they're mad, themn its ehhh, just don't insult them about their designer stuff. I learned that the hard way. But then I thought of Katie, and figured it wouldn't look very manly if I turned around and ran. So I stood my ground. Best mistake Ever. I could get revenge later.

"Travis!" He cried, outraged, "How could you pick up a girl like…like..like" he stumbled trying to find the right word.

"Sphinx got your tongue?" I asked him, a smirk upon my face.

"Like, like a sandbag?" He said(still outraged)

"Because she was beating up my date here! Is that a good enough reason for you?" Now I was the one getting a little pissed.

"No reason is ever good enough." He said firmly, I was so absorbed in the argument I didn't even feel the sharp sting in my arm until it was too late. I felt the ground sway underneath me and I fell on top of someone, but I didn't have the energy to see who. I could hear people shouting, but it just felt far away and echoy. Then everything went dark.

BREAK

I was having an awesome dream. In it I was standing next to Thalia's tree with my arm around Katie. She was talking to me but I couldn't understand what she was saying, so I kept on nodding. Our hands were joined as we watched the sun set over the Sound. She turned to me and looked me in the eyes, we leaned forward and just as she was about to kiss me, SMACK.

"Wake up idiot!" Someone smacked me again. Hard.

"Ouch!" I yelled and sat up fast, hitting my head on Katie's. This caused a simultaneous,

"OUCH!"

"Watch it Stoll." She muttered, but she looked greatly relieved to see me alive and breathing again.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Well." She started. "Melanie, Kaitlyn's sister and Connor's date, came up behind you and stabbed you with some drug they keep in the infirmary to calm injured kids down; she's a daughter of Apollo so she has access to stuff like that. Plus she knew where to hit you so that you wouldn't feel anything until the last possible moment. They got Chase to help out because; well Chase has a 'thing' for Kaitlyn so she 'convinced' him to help out by distracting you. But see I don't think everything went according to plan."

"You don't?" I asked, "Why?"

"Because I think that the drug was meant to be used on me so that Kaitlyn could dance with you."

"Oh." I said, "So basically we need a plan to get back at them for ruining or night." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively at her.

"Eew! Gross no!" Katie screamed.

"Not like that!" I protested. "I meant like pranks and that kind of stuff, yeah not that. In fact I wasn't even thinking about that, you have a very perverted little mind Katie." I said smirking at her.

"Shut up Travis, or I won't help you." She said.

"You'll do it?" I said shocked.

"Yes." She said, "I know I'll regret it but let's go."

"First order of business, we must find Connor." I said.

BREAK

"Alrighty," Connor said, "you want me to pull a prank on my own girlfriend? That's just cruel bro, cruel." He shook his head in mock disappointment.

"So you won't do it?" I said, Katie held her breath beside me.

"Are you kidding?" He said. "Of course I'll do it, she'll be my 201th girlfriend to put on the list, Gods finally that list was starting to look small on the wall in the prank cave, plus I was planning on dumping her tomorrow with plan 24, ya know bro the one with the chili cheese and stuff, now I just get to make it a day early."

"Great." I said.

"I don't know what's sadder." Katie said, "That you have a list of every girl you've dated hanging up or the fact that you have plans on how to dump girls."

"203 of them (plans)." Connor said proudly, head held high, "and it's still growing."

Katie sighed and shook her head; I decided to change the subject.

"So Connor, where's the book?" I asked.

"What book?" Katie asked suspiciously, eyeing Connor and me.

"Well," I said, "it's kind of a long story."

"I have the time." She replied.

"Maybe you do." Connor said flipping through the book, "But we most certainly do not, if we're going to strike on Apollo tonight, we have to go. Now."

"What's it say?" I asked.

Connor tossed the book to me, hitting me square in the eye.

"Ouch!" I said, dropping the book and applying my hand to my eye.

"Sorry." Connor said, though he didn't sound very sorry.

I groaned, I could tell that it was going to leave a mark. I bent over and picked the book up and began to read.

_Pranking Apollo_

_What does Apollo do for a living? He pulls the sun. Therefore his kids love the sun, and well basically speaking, live to see it. Kind of like Phaethon, but he drove the chariot which Apollo never lets his kids drive anymore because of him. But the sun is their watch; it tells them everything they feel they need to know. Like when it's time to wake, yoga time, breakfast time, instrument practice and etcetera. Without the sun, life is strange, which is why you hardly see a son or daughter of Apollo out at night. Especially if Apollo and Artemis have just had one of their infamous 'squabbles'. _

_So the prank: It's best if you do this at night when they sleep._

_Retrieve two or three bottles of black spray paint from the attached pocket._

_Creep to their windows and paint them black until nothing shines in, and the possibility of seeing out is zero. Prank completed._

"So the only thing I have against this," Connor was saying when I looked up, "is that you can't see in because, seriously some of those Apollo girls are HOT, H-O-T."

"Connor, are you this annoying all the time? Or is it pre-prank jitters?" Katie asked.

"Puh-lease. Like I would get nervous about pranking! If anything I get adrenaline rushes." Connor replied.

I fumbled with pulling the spray paint out of the book. They continued to debate.

"Got it!" I said.

"Got what?" Katie asked then she focused on the paint in my hands. "Travis, did .

"Got what?" Katie asked then she focused on the paint in my hands. "Travis, did you just pull that out of the book." She looked very interested; unfortunately we couldn't just trust Katie, yet.

"No." I lied.

"Then why'd you just pull that out of the book." She looked very interested, unfortunately we couldn't just trust Katie, yet.

"No." I lied.

"Then why'd you say 'got it!'" she asked

"Because…because." I stumbled trying to come up with something; my mind was drawing a blank.

"Because," Connor stepped in, "it was stuck behind the bed and he couldn't pull them out. He was stumbling over his words because e didn't want to look un-macho in front of you." Katie still looked suspicious but she seemed to accept the answer. I breathed in relief.

"So what are we doing?" she asked.

"We are spray painting the Apollo cabin's windows black, so they can't see out and no one can see in. Which is what Connor here was complaining about."

"Okay, so can we do this because I don't know about you, but I'm getting tired. So let's go." She walked out the door, we followed.

BREAK

"Let's do this!" Connor yelled/whispered.

I got out my paint and can and shook it up till I was sure it was mixed, then I began to spray. I sprayed like I had never sprayed before. I coated every inch of the glass window in black. The best part was that no one woke up and noticed. I couldn't wait to see their reactions tomorrow.

I walked over to Katie who was still spraying her window. "How goes it?" I asked.

"If Annabeth were here she would yell at you for using incorrect grammar." Katie scolded.

"But she's not." I replied, "So again I ask, How goes it?"

"It goes fine, but your eye doesn't look to great. It looks swollen and its turning purple. Are you sure it's alright?"

"Yeah." I lied waving her off. The truth; it hurt like Hades.

"Alright, just watch it. It already damages your good looks enough." She teased.

"I knew it! You do know I have good looks and you don't keep your head in the garden always!"

"You want to go there Stoll?"

"GUYS!" Connor hissed. "Shut up and stop flirting! It's making me sick!"

"Love you too bro!" I joked.

"Come on." Katie said looking around nervously. "We should go, they won't sleep forever."

"Fine." Connor said grudgingly. "But you are not the new 'in control' person for our missions. This was a onetime deal only!"

"Two time, actually." I interrupted. They both looked at me in shock. "What? Don't we have to get back at Chase for being in on the plan too?"

"I guess so." Connor said and Katie nodded.

"But what are we going to do to them?" Katie asked me. Connor looked on curiously at me.

"I have a plan." I announced. "And it is sheer genius."

Now they looked worried. My plans can't be that bad!

**No Travis you're plans aren't bad. They're horrible. Watch out Aphrodite Cabin! You're next!**

**So what did you think of this chapter? I quite like it. Next chapter you get to see the Apollo Cabin's reactions and their prank on Aphrodite. Remember to keep voting on my poll to decide who to prank next. **

**Until next time!**

**Rain-clouds, thunder, and lightning, (Can you tell it's raining near me?)**

**~Wisegirl~ **


	9. Dirt, dirt and grass phobia

**SCHOOLS OUT! WOOOOHOOOOOOOO! You know what that means? MORE UPDATES! **

***Smiles all around***

**Did anyone see "I am Number Four"? I was shocked when I saw Jake Abel in it, I was like OMZ. No way. I also thought they closed it pretty well. For it being a series and all, I think it's usually harder to close a movie when it's a series. But anyhow I liked it. If this chapter has a bunch of errors in it, it's because my sister needs me or my brother's running around me.**

**Oh and I had a lovely first day of break, my sisters sick, it's raining out, my brothers running around me, and I watched all of the NCISs that were on demand. Plus if I catch what my sis has then I might miss my friends party and we're going to the ***** concert. Oh well I'll stop telling you all my problems and get on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 9**

"_Come on." Katie said looking around nervously. "We should go, they won't sleep forever."_

"_Fine." Connor said grudgingly. "But you are not the new 'in control' person for our missions. This was a onetime deal only!" _

"_Two time, actually." I interrupted. They both looked at me in shock. "What? Don't we have to get back at Chase for being in on the plan too?" _

"_I guess so." Connor said and Katie nodded._

"_But what are we going to do to them?" Katie asked me. Connor looked on curiously at me._

"_I have a plan." I announced. "And it is sheer genius."_

_Now they looked worried. My plans can't be that bad!_

BREAK

"Are you sure about this Travis?" Katie asked the next morning. "Call me crazy but I kind of want to live and the last time you pranked the Aphrodite cabin you ended up with permanent makeup and to tight of clothes. For some strange reason I kind of want to live."

"You're crazy." Connor said. She stuck her tongue out at him. He stuck his tounge out back at her.

"Well if the two of you are done being immature-" I began but Katie, as usual, cut me off.

"I don't think you're really one to talk about immaturity Stoll." Katie said.

I ignored her and moved on. "If you're done being immature I think we should get started."

"Fine." Katie huffed. "But if we get caught it's on you two."

"When isn't it on us?" Connor asked, Katie slapped him and walked away.

"Hot and feisty." Connor said turning to me. "Quite a girl you got there Travis, better make your move soon, or I just might." I could tell he was joking but I had the sudden urge to punch him, but I pushed it back.

"I thought you hated her?" I asked.

"That was before I got to know this side of the Kates."

"'The kates'?" I asked and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Come on guys," Katie called out, "we have to prank –" she was interrupted by a flying Connor, who apparently did not want her announcing to the world who we were going to prank..

They tumbled to the ground, Katie over Connor, it really was a funny site to see. When they rolled to a stop Katie's brown locks of hair were a tangled mess and she had a cut that was bleeding on the side of her hand, other than that she was fine, of course, she was still conscious. Connor w

as not, it was the longest I'd ever heard him go without talking. He had a deep sized gash in the middle of his head, it was bleeding profusely. But the silence was nice while it was happening.

Note to self: Children of Hermes cannot fly without winged shoes or godly powers.

Connor groaned and rolled over, so much for him being silent, oh well at least I knew he was still living and breathing. He sat up fast, leaned over and puked on the ground, I looked away.

Katie groaned and said, "Really Connor? None of this would have happened if you hadn't decided to tackle me, and then you have the nerve to go and throw up on the grass, Gods! Oh and by the way the grass you just got sick on isn't very happy with you and I suggest that unless you want to have hastenburaphobia, fear of grass, in about ten seconds you should move."

Connor moved faster than the world's fastest speeding bullet, which is pretty darn fast. In two seconds flat he was standing on top of a rock, swaying to the tune of his dizziness and trying not to fall.

I turned to Katie and said, "I didn't know you could talk to grass as well as control it."

She turned to me and said, "I can't, it's just Connor's revenge. You're not the only one who can come up with plans around here ya know."

"I know now." I said smiling at her, getting lost in her eyes, they looked like beautiful lush grass, sparkling rivers, green trees, pink flowers, you get it very naturey.

"hey guys. Some help?" Connor asked breaking our glance apart, he stepped down tenderly and a piece of grass jumped at him, he yelped and jumped back up onto the rock, shaking. "Hey Katie, could you talk to your grass friends and tell them to be nice to me pretty please."

Katie shrugged and began to 'communicate' with the grass silently while Connor looked upon, still quaking in his boots.

Once Katie had 'convinced' the grass to be nice to Connor we got back to the prank at hand.

"So," Katie said, "we are going to fill the Aphrodite Cabin with dirt, right."

"Correct." I answered.

"Just one question."

"Ask away." Connor answered for me. I glared at him.

"Where are we going to get this dirt from?"

"See, this is why your plans NEVER work Travis." Connor said, and hit me on the back of my head.

"I have a plan for that too." I looked to Katie.

"What?" She asked before getting my drift, "Uh-uh, no way, not in this world! Do you have any idea how exhausted I would be after doing that?"

"What is she doing?" Connor asked confused.

"Nothing." Katie said.

"Using her special powers to dump dirt into the Aphrodite Cabin." I said.

"I'm not doing it." She insisted, stubbornly.  
I resorted to other terms, begging, and of course being a little annoying too, never hurt. "Please Katie, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, plea-"

"OK, ok! I'll do it." She said annoyed. "Now let's get this done with, and themn we need to get your brother to the infirmary, because well he's starting to act strange.

I turned around to look at Connor. He was sniffing a dandelion, that was strange, then he did something even stranger, he began to talk to it.

"And then she was all like I'm gonna eat you , die you worthless half-blood! And the I was all like nuh uh, nobody beats me up and then we started fighting, and wow Mr. Dandelion you're a really bright shade of yellow, like the sun-" that's when I stopped listening to him and turned to Katie.

"Yep, we definitely need to get him to the infirmary after this." I said.

"I'm starting." She announced, I turned my attention to her, she turned her attention to the ground, and well Connor, he just kept his attention on 'Mr. Dandelion'.

The dirt began to rise slowly out of the ground, it was like telekinesis, it listened to Katie's concentration, as long as her concentration didn't break neither would the giant pile of mud above us. She began to move the dirt in through every opening to the cabin, windows, doors, skylights, tanning holes, etc.

The dirt was almost gone, when I heard voices, heading up the hill.

"OMG. I can't wait till the new perfume shipment order comes in!" someone squealed, myeyes widened, that sounded way too much like an Aphrodite girl.

I had two choices, go and distract them and then risk them knowing that I was distracting them and they might think Connor was the one shoveling dirt in, or grabbing Connor and getting our buts outta there, and making it look like Katie's fault.

Both were possible choices, both with negative results, but now which one to choose?

**Wow. This has to be like my shortest chapter ever. I actually wasn't going to update today, but I felt I hadn't updated in a while and you guys deserved one, so I came up with this. **

**Don't forget to vote on who to prank next! And then review!**

**Wildflowers, petunias, and peace, (very hippiesh today)**

**~Wisegirl~**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**K**

**N**

**O**

**W**

**Y**

**O**

**U**

**C**

**A**

**N**

**D**

**O**

**I**

**T**

**!**

**! **

**S**

**O**

**Y**

**E**

**A**

**H**

**,**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**I **

**I**

**v**


	10. Surprise

_The dirt began to rise slowly out of the ground, it was like telekinesis, it listened to Katie's concentration, and as long as her concentration didn't break neither would the giant pile of mud above us. She began to move the dirt in through every opening to the cabin, windows, doors, skylights, tanning holes, etc._

_The dirt was almost gone, when I heard voices, heading up the hill. _

"_OMG. I can't wait till the new perfume shipment order comes in!" someone squealed, myeyes widened, that sounded way too much like an Aphrodite girl._

_I had two choices, go and distract them and then risk them knowing that I was distracting them and they might think Connor was the one shoveling dirt in, or grabbing Connor and getting our buts outta there, and making it look like Katie's fault._

_Both were possible choices, both with negative results, but now which one to choose?_

I looked back at Katie who was still concentrating on moving the dirt into the cabin with her demigod abilities. I thought about how she had helped us to prank the Apollo Cabin, and now the Aphrodite Cabin, she was nervous, but she still did it. Then I looked at Connor, who was still talking to Mr. Dandelion, and figured that our escape chances were pretty slim. I figured I should probably go distract them, if Connor hadn't had a possible concussion then we might have ran, but because he did, I decided to take my chances with the Aphrodite girls.

I ran up over the hill in front of the cabins to distract the Aphrodite girls, I could hear them giggling loudly. It sounded all squeaky like.

"And did you see that new demigod, I think he's a Son of Apollo because he is just so hot!" More giggles and agreements.

I made it to the top of the hill when I realized that I had no plan to distract them, I was so sure that they were going to be at breakfast the whole time, I hadn't even thought of a backup plan. You know maybe Connor and Katie are right and my plans aren't the greatest.

I decided to wing it, so I stepped over the hill to meet the Aphrodites, instead standing there was Percy, Nico, and Annabeth.

"Travis you idiot!" Annabeth said, and then slapped me upside the head. "Do you not remember what they did to you the last time you pulled a prank on them?"

"No I remember." I said shaking at the memory of permanent makeup.

"Then why are you doing this again?" Nico asked smiling slightly, I think he liked Annabeth yelling at someone other than him or Percy.

"Because it's revenge, and I have to say that this is one of the few times that I'm glad to see you guys, I thought you were the Aphrodites at first."

"That's what we were going for." Annabeth said, she looked ready to slap me again, so I stepped back.

"Aphrodites?" Nico asked, his eyebrow arched

"It's the slang term for children of Aphrodite." I answered.

"Got it." Nico said. "Well the 'Aphrodites' are at breakfast perfecting their makeup, which is the only reason they have not yet seen the piles of dirt going into their cabin."

"You know it's kind of ironic." Percy interrupted.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well you know 'Aphrodites' spread 'dirt' about other people and collect it for blackmail, and now you're putting dirt in their cabin."

"Interesting." Annabeth said, I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not though, so I changed the subject.

"How did you guys see it though?"

"Katie told me your 'brilliant' plan." Annabeth said.

"I really need to have a talk with her about pranks being kept secret." I said.

"Hey Travis!" a voice yelled from behind me. "Can we take your brother to the infirmary yet?"

"Yeah Katie, just uh-oh. WATCH OUT!" I watched as Connor approached Katie from behind and toppled into her, making them go Katie over Connor down the hill, again.

"Owww." Katie groaned at the bottom of the hill rubbing her head in pain. Connor sat up unfazed and looked around at Annabeth, Nico, and Percy. I looked at him in concern, he now had a dandelion necklace around his neck, and mud war stripes under his eyes, in his right hand he clutched 'Mr. Dandelion' tightly.

"What happened to your brother Travis?" Annabeth asked.

"Kind of a long story, but can I see your cell phone before I tell you it?" I said.

"I want it back Stoll, or you'll wake up in Hades in the morning." Annabeth warned pulling her phone out of a hidden pocket in her pants and handing it to me.

"I'll give it back." I promised rushedly. "I just want to use the camera." I assured her.

"Fine." She handed over the phone. I began to snap pictures of Connor, he smiled and posed for each one.

"Now," I said and turned to Katie who was watching me with amusement, "now we can take him to the infirmary." I turned to Annabeth handed her back her phone and said, "Please email those to me, and you can keep a couple, I want some for black mail please."

I turned to Connor, lifted him up off of the ground and began to drag him towards the infirmary, my friends watched in amusement.

"Now what do we have here?" The daughter of Apollo asked me as she took in the sight of my half insane brother.

"He tripped and hit his head on a rock." I answered, simplifying down the truth.

"Uh-hu." She said, evidently not believing me, but she let it go.

"Travis," she said, "you should probably stay for awhile."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. "I'm outta here! Bye!" Looking back I wish I had stayed in the sanctuary of the infirmary.

I raced to the pavilion for breakfast, I had yet to eat that morning, and so as of right now, I am starving. I went up to the first nymph I saw and got a plate of pancakes, a dounut, sausage links, bacon, eggs, and hash browns. I sacrificed the eggs to my dad.

"Dad, please help me not to die by the hands of the Aphrodite girls, help me with Katie, and excuse Connor for not sacrificing to you this morning, he's in the infirmary." I said, then scraped my eggs and half of my hash browns into the fire, it went up smelling like donuts, delicious.

There were only a couple people left in the pavilion, Percy, Annabeth, Nico-they hadn't eaten yet because they had been distracted by our prank-, Katie, and me. Even Chiron and Mr. D weren't there, off to conduct classes more than likely. Everybody else was at their classes or doing their chores, or in Connor's case in the infirmary.

A few minutes after I began to sit down and began to eat, a voice appeared before me.

"I don't get how boys can eat that much in one sitting." Katie said.

"Two sittings actually." I replied, "What's up?"

"How's Connor?" she asked.

"Not really sure…" I said. "I ditched him with an Apollo girl."

"You idiot." She yelled at me though she was smiling.

"No I was smart, I'll know when Connor is awake because some Apollo girl will start screaming from the infirmary," I began to speak in a fake falsetto voice, "Oh you sick, twisted per-" I was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Guys! You'll never guess what I just heard." She asked.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Dad started new rules?" Nico asked

"My brother already got kicked out of the infirmary?" I glanced at my watch, "Wow, I gave him two more minutes that's a new record, and the girl must have had patience this time because last time she was screaming 'get outta here you pervert!' "

"No Nico, and no Travis that's not it, and that's a bit disturbing." Annabeth said, and I shrugged.

"Well what is it?" Percy asked.

"The-" This time Annabeth was interrupted, not by some_one _but some_thing._

An arrow flew straight above my head with such amazing accuracy it pinned a lock of my curly brown hair right to the wall above my head."

"And that was a warning shot." A voice said.

We all looked to the direction the arrow had come from; standing there was a pack of girls in silver, one clad in black, with a silver tiara on her head. White timber wolves surrounded them.

"THALIA!" Annabeth cried out in joy tackling her friend, Percy, Nico, and Katie gave her smiles. I was still shaking from the arrow, and couldn't quite manage to bring myself to a smile. Can you blame me?

"The hunters of Artemis have arrived." Thalia said a broad grin on her face as she embraced her friends.

I'm not sure exactly why I fainted, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with shock, oh and the thrill of getting an arrow shot at me may have had something to do with it too.

Maybe I should've stayed with Connor.

**Wow. You guys are really lucky. I updated twice in 24 hours. You better review! So what did you think of this chapter? I'm excited about writing the next chapter. Plenty of ideas for that! Heres an info peek of my next story which will be out later this summer, it's called Hating You is Harder Than it Seems. Heres the basic storyline for it:**

Annabeth Chase-today's hottest (in more than none way) upcoming young designer. Helps Percy Jackson to make his comeback in the modeling business and also uses it to her advantage to become more famous after the Luke incident. Finds herself growing closer to Percy as time goes on, though she tries not to admit it to herself and others for fear of losing her reputation. But will it be destiny for them to be together or just heartbreak?

Percy Jackson- Hot model looking to make his comeback after being in rehab for drug overdose, cold-hearted to everyone he knows, even Annabeth after she helps him back to number one. As time goes on he finds himself warming up to her, that doesn't mean he'll be any less cold to her. Or does it?

Nico DiAngelo- Percy's cousin and manager who is responsible for making arrangements with Thalia to have Annabeth design for Percy. Helps play match maker with Thalia for Percy and Annabeth until Percy finds out-and fires him. Thalia feels sorry for him and decides to help. But will something else blossom along the way?

Thalia Grace- Annabeth Chase's best friend and assistant/manager (Basically does whatever Annabeth needs). Makes arrangements with Nico DiAngelo to have Annabeth design for Percy Jackson thinking it will help her make a comeback after Luke, even though Annabeth tells her not to make appointments with him or anyone else. She sees the chemistry between Percy and Annabeth first, which is ironic because she has never had a boyfriend, not even a crush. She enlists Nico to help her blossom the love between them, but will something else happen?

Luke Castellan- Hot, arrogant model, who thinks he runs the world. A real crowd pleaser, until there is no more crowds. Ex-client of Annabeth, until he cheated on her. Then broke up with her saying she cheated on him, causing her business popularity to decrease and make her never want a male client again. Is jealous of Percy for breaking down Annabeth's walls and wants him gone, for good.

**So what do you think? It's AU, and everyone may be a bit OOC but I'm really excited for it! I hope you will be too. I'll make sure to tell you when it is out. **

**Remember to keep voting on my poll to decide who to prank next. If you want them to prank the hunters you have to vote for them on the poll! So vote!  
Gods I typed this up, at like two today and its nine now, see this is what I get for going with my mom and sister to get my dad his father's day present! We got him the iPhone. **

**REVIEW!**

**Night skies, fire flys, timed lights,**

**~Wisegirl~**


	11. Me and Nico Plan a Prank and aSneek Peek

**Welcome back to the next chapter of Everything a Child of Hermes Needs to Know!**

**And by request of a reader, test-test-is-this-on, I have a sneak peek of the first chapter of ****Hating You is Harder Than it Seems. ****Just a quick question**

**HOW CAN YOU NOT HAVE AN FF ACCOUNT?**

**Excuse me for that. Now that my ramble is done on with the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: You know I realized that I've forgotten to post this on almost every other chapter. Oh well I'm doing it this chapter. Which character should I have do it…? I'll have my brother decide. He says Nico, but I've already done Nico for one of my stories so I think I'll do Percy! **

**Percy: Wisegirl does not own Percy Jackson, can I go now**

**Wisegirl1313: Haha Wisegirl doesn't own Percy Jackson! I'm not wisegirl!**

**Percy: *Sigh* You know this is getting pretty old having to do all these disclaimers, can we just get this one over with? I have another appointment at three.**

**Wisegirl1313: Boohoo for you. Well you don't get to go until you do the disclaimer, I'll start**

**Wisegirl1313, now you go.**

**Percy: Wisegirl1313 is an annoying, mean, bit-**

**Wisegirl1313: *Cough* That's not what we rehearsed.**

**Percy: WHAT IN HADES? WE DIDN'T EVEN REHEARSE!**

**Wisegirl1313: I'm sorry I'll let you get on to the chapter now while I have a little talking to with Percy. **

**Percy, do you have any last words?**

**Percy: Actually, yes. I-**

**Wisegirl1313: Too bad. Dear readers ENJOY! And try not to worry about Percy to much. He's in good hands, for the most part.**

**NOTICE: EXCESSIVE AMOUNTS OF AAWESOMENESS IN THIS CHAPTER!**

_An arrow flew straight above my head with such amazing accuracy it pinned a lock of my curly brown hair right to the wall above my head."_

"_And that was a warning shot." A voice said._

_We all looked to the direction the arrow had come from; standing there was a pack of girls in silver, one clad in black, with a silver tiara on her head. White timber wolves surrounded them._

"_THALIA!" Annabeth cried out in joy tackling her friend, Percy, Nico, and Katie gave her smiles. I was still shaking from the arrow, and couldn't quite manage to bring myself to a smile. Can you blame me? _

"_The hunters of Artemis have arrived." Thalia said a broad grin on her face as she embraced her friends._

_I'm not sure exactly why I fainted, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with shock, oh and the thrill of getting an arrow shot at me may have had something to do with it too._

_Maybe I should've stayed with Connor. _

When I came to I was in the infirmary, and my head felt like a pile of mush. I looked around at my surroundings, it was dark outside but a fire was going in the distance. Damn I was missing the campfire! On the bed next to me lay Connor, wide awake and staring at the ceiling.

He began to talk, in a British accent, lovely, "Quite a lovely night out chap. Don't you agree?"

I almost hit the red alarm button for an Apollo kid when Connor broke out into a smile and laughed.

"Ha ha gotcha." Connor said, "Did you really think that the Apollo kids wouldn't have cured me by now? And since you're awake can you tell your girlfriend over there to get out now that we know your safe, living, breathing, not going to die, to get the Zeus out of here! She's been nagging me all night,

'Go to sleep Connor. Stop being annoying. What's wrong with you?' it's really quite annoying! Forget about her being hot she's more annoying than hot." I looked to where Connor was pointing and saw Katie passed out on the chair, I winced for her because I knew that couldn't be comfortable.

"How long has she been here?" I asked Connor.

"Since you arrived." He replied.

"You're joking right? I probably arrived about 10 o'clockish and its gotta be at least eight thirty right now. Has she left at all?" I asked.

"No joke. Only once to use the bathroom, and she came right back. Will was feeling bad for her so he brought her lunch and dinner."

My stomach growled at the mention of food, "Where's dinner?" I asked.

Connor's face turned sheepish, "Well," he began, "it's kind of a funny story."

"I have all the time in the world." I said.

"Well I was really hungry, so I ate it."

"CONNOR YOU JERK!" I yelled, jumping up, causing Katie to wake up.

"Where's the fire?" She asked. "Oh Travis you're awake."

"Yes." I answered. "Only to find out that my own brother stole my food!" I was glaring harshly at Connor by now.

"Really Connor?" She asked. "Is there something wrong with your button that you couldn't hit it and ask for more food?"

"No, I was just too lazy to hit it." Connor replied and Katie sighed.

"Not lazy enough to steal my food though!" I yelled at him.

"Travis just push the button and ask for some more food please." Katie pleaded with me.

"Fine." I huffed angrily.

"The Apollo daughter walked in quickly, "What?" she asked coldly. Oops. She probably figured out that it was us that had spray painted her cabin windows, I decided not to ask for any food since she probably had lots of deadly drugs she could slip into my food that would kill me.

"Uh nevermind." I said.

"Travis." Katie hissed. "What was that about?"

"I… ah… lost my appetite." I fibbed.

"Of course you did." Katie said, not buying it, I decided to go back to sleep before she started asking more questions.

"Night." I said turned over, fake yawned and tried to ignore the growling hunger pang in my stomach.

* * *

The following day.

"So you've been sprung?" Katie said as we walked out of the doors.

"Only until Connor is released." I replied.

She looked at me questioningly and said, "Why is that so?"

Because he'd be out with us now if I hadn't told the nurses he was talking in his sleep last night about 'Mr. Dandelion' as revenge for him eating my lunch and dinner, and once they release him he's probably going to put me back in there for making him stay in there, in case you haven't noticed, he kinda hates it there."

She laughed and leaned up against me smiling widely. I couldn't help but laugh too, her laughter was contagious.

Kristen and Lucy waved to Katie from the other side of the camp holding up their archery bows, and shouting 'let's go'.

"Well," Katie said laughing. "I'm needed elsewhere, see you later?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

So I responded, "Yeah, sure." I was completely head over heels falling in love with her.

"What was that all about?" A voice asked behind me.

"Hey Nico," I said turning around, "Katie- agh! What happened to you?"

"Let's just say the Hunters don't appreciate being told _what time dinner is! _Even if your sister was an ex-hunter or your cousin's the lieutenant-whom by the way did nothing to stop this!" Nico yelled angrily.

I laughed, Nico was a sappy sticky mess covered in tree leaves and pine needles, not a pretty sight. "Just stay away from me." I said.

"What do you want a hug?" Nico asked coming closer holding his arms out towards me.

"Uh-no thanks." I said. "I think instead of you giving me a hug, I should offer my services."

Now I had Nico's attention.

"What kind of services?" He asked suspiciously.

"Revenge services." I replied darkly. "I'm afraid you'll have to help me though, because my partner is still in the infirmary."

"It's a done deal." Nico said and shook my hand.

"That'll be five drachmas." I said holding my hand out towards Nico.

He sighed, "How did I not see this coming?" But he fished around in his pant's pockets and retrieved five drachmas and placed them in my hand.

I smiled and said, "Welcome to the business."

"What time?" Nico asked.

"Huh?" I said.

"What time do we prank them at?" Nico specified for me.

"Oh well I have to use my sources to find out the best time to prank them." I said hoping my 'sources' would help me out.

"Your sources?" Nico asked doubtfully.

"Plus I have to figure out a way to make sure Thalia doesn't find out it's us and decide to barbeque us alive."

Nico shuddered at the thought of it. "Okay you do your stuff and I'll do mine, just tell me when you're ready."

I raced into the cabin looking everywhere for the book of pranks. My younger brother, Charlie, tapped my shoulder.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked me holding up the English book(remember its disguised as an English book).

"Yes!" I yelled and grabbed it out of his hands flipping through the pages.

"Why are you reading an English textbook in the middle of the summer?" Charlie asked.

""I'm…uhm…" I stuttered looking for an excuse.

"He's working on his dyslexia and trying to become better at English." A female voice from thedoorway said.

Katie stood in the doorway taking in the mess of the Hermes Cabin silently.

"Ohhh."Charlie said.

"You summoned me Travis?" Katie said a questioning look upon her sun tanned face.

"Travis," Charlie interrupted, "We have sword defense with Percy now."

"Tell him I'm skipping, he won't be surprised. Go now, don't want you getting in trouble!" I said shooing Charlie out of the cabin quickly. The ten year old raced off quickly.

"Thanks for that." I said to Katie.

"Why did you need me Stoll?" Katie asked.

"Well I need a favor…" I said.

"And what would this favor be?" She asked suspiscously.

"You're friends with Thalia right?" I asked.

"Correct." She replied.

"Well I need you to get a copy of their schedule so I can find out when the best time to prank them is." I rushed out.

"Travis." Katie said laughing, "I know you're angry that she shot an arrow at you but well pranking her and the hunters back is probably not such a great idea…" she said.

"No it's not for me, it's for a client." I said.

"Oh really," Katie said, "and who's this 'client'" she made air quotes around 'client'.

"I'm not at liberty to say." I said.

"Then I'm not getting you their schedules." She replied..

"Fine." I groaned. "It's Nico."

"Ahh." She said. "I saw him earlier today. I'll meet up with you later and exchange it with you, cool?" she asked.

"Cool." I replied.

"Bye." She said walking out of the cabin, the door slamming shut behind her.

Yep. I was most certainly falling in love with Katie Gardner.

I rushed back into the cabin and opened up th e book.

"Revenge…revenge…revenge…" I muttered looking for the revenge section of the book.

"Revenge on Aphrodite… revenge on Hera-ooh that's a good one- revenge on Zeus…ah here it is Revenge on the Hunters of Artemis!"

_Revenge: The Hunters of Artemis_

_Put itching powder in their beds and well that's about the safest thing the rates of living through this are even worse than the rates of living through pranking the Demeter Cabin… Good luck._

"Aww." I said. "I already did that. Oh well, guess I'll have to repeat history."

"Time to getta pranking!" I yelled, then realized that was not the smartest move I had ever made. I remembered my promise to Nico about finding something that would help Thalia not to electrocute us. Inoticed a sidenote at the bottom of the page.

_In order to stay safe from the Hunters two invisibility cloaks are provided, use them wisely._

"Sweet!" I muttered, "This book is the best, and this prank is going to be even better!"

**Uh-oh. Travis is going to pull a prank without Connor! This isn't good…**

**But you can worry about that next chapter, now here's Percy who I know you've been worrying about even though I told you not to.**

**Percy: I'm fine, for the most part, but only because she gave me ambrosi-**

**Okay Percy that's enough just do your disclaimer and get to your three o'clock.**

**Percy: Wisegirl1313 does not own my series!**

**Thank Gods. Finally. **

**But anywho as promised here's a sneak peek of the first chapter of Hating You is Harder Than it Seems(subject to possible title changes)**

"Annabeth! Is it true that you cheated on Luke Castellan?" a reporter asked.

"No comment." I replied.

"Annabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?" Another asked.

"Yeah what do you have to say?"

"All I have to say is, leave me alone." I said as I rushed in through the condo door and slammed it hard behind me.

I sighed as I watched the scene from earlier in the day play on the plasma TV in front of me. My phone began to ring, I ignored it figuring that it was those pesky reporters calling to ask more of their nosy questions. I was seriously considering disconnecting my phone line, then getting a restraining order.

I listened as the answering machine began to play, 'Hey you've reached Annabeth and Thalia, We're not here at the moment so leave a message.'

The person began to speak, "Chase! Get your ass off the couch right now, and open the back window so I can get in past all these pesky reporters, I know you're in there! I can see the television lights flashing, so get up and-" I cut her off there and picked up the phone, tired of her ranting.

"I'm opening it Thals, be ready to jump in. If you let any of those bugs in, you're squashing them yourself."

"Thank you." She replied exasperated. I opened the back window, and sure enough, like bees to honey, the reporters swarmed the window, Thalia managed to climb in though, she even managed to shut the window on a reporters camera, smashing it into a million pieces. Her black boots hit the floor with a thud, and her shopping bags, overflowing with shirts saying, death to Barbie, Step away and you'll live, Try me and ill kick your bleep, were thrown onto the couch.

"One down, a bazillion more to go." I joked.

Thalia, however, wasn't amused, "Geesh! What's a girl gotta do to get into her own house?"

"Out maneuver the paparazzi ." I answered. She managed a smile and turned to me, all serious like again, I saw what was coming.

"No." I said, "We've been through this Thalia, I am not designing ever again. Or falling in love for a matter of fact."

"Annabeth," she said, "I'm speaking as a friend and not your manager, you cannot live your life not doing anything. It'd be like living in Hell."

"That's what you think Thalia, and I'm perfectly happy like this." I lied.

"No you're not." She said, "You're miserable. So I figured you needed some motivation."

"What's that supposed to mean Thalia?" I asked half-scared.

"And now I'm speaking as your manager and not a friend, you have an appointment at 11:30 tomorrow with a client."

"You did not." I said.

"I did to."

"Thalia!"

"You can't cancel." She said.

"What! Why not?" I protested.

"Because if you don't help this guy, you will never make it to the top of the fashion business, which you have been dreaming about your whole life, there's rarely second chances, and you got one, so you're taking it." Thalia said, she was one of the few people not scared of me, which is why she made such a great friend and manager, though sometimes her stubbornness, it had negative effects.

"Fine." I huffed. "At least tell me who it is."

"Percy Jackson."

I turned and began to walk towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To the kitchen to find a knife to help bring me to Hell, because I'd rather go quickly then painstakingly helping him." I replied and Thalia rolled her eyes.

"What do you have against him anyways?" she asked.

"Nothing." I replied awkwardly, "nothing." Thalia looked unconvinced, but she let it go. She picked up her bags and headed to her room.

I on the other hand sighed and plopped back down in front of the couch. Thalia was right, I was miserable. I was just to prideful to admit it.

I began to doze off.

In my dream I was at a party at Luke's house celebrating his five stars model collection, basically everything he had modeled at his latest show had been awarded five stars. It was impossible to not like Luke, he was handsome, funny, and smart, at least that was what I thought when I was dating him.

_Luke and me were leaning up against a wall talking, he was trying to tell me what I should design for the next upcoming season and what they should look like, I was refusing what he was suggesting. Angrily I walked away from him. He shook his head and followed me, grabbing my shoulder he apologized and gave me a hug, I hugged him back. _

_He lead me out to the dance floor and we began to dance, halfway through the song Luke looked up and pulled away glaring at somebody, I turned around to see who._

_The man Luke was staring at was a handsome guy, black hair and eyes that reminded me of the ocean, he was handsome, he caught my eye and our gazes locked for two seconds before I looked away. Luke marched up angrily to him._

"_Yo Jackass what are you doing here? I don't remember inviting you." Luke said sneering at him._

"_The names Jack-son." The man said enunciating the son part, "but since you don't have any brain cells Castellan I wouldn't expect you to remember that."_

"_Hey!" I said. "Luke here's very smart!" Luke pulled me behind him._

"_You got your girlfriend standing up for you now Luke?" Jackson said._

"_No." Luke said. "I can stand up for myself, it's just that Annabeth here doesn't always know when t o shut her mouth."_

"_Excuse me?" I asked turning to Luke, by now people were starting to pay attention, but I ignored them. "What do you mean by that?" I arched an eyebrow at him._

"_We'll talk later." Luke said brushing me off and turning his attention back to Percy._

"_No." I said, "We're going to talk about this now." Luke shoved me out of the way._

"_Perseus Jackson get out of my house now!" Luke roared in his air._

"_Nah," Perseus said, "I don't feel like it."_

_Luke grabbed something from his pocket and stabbed downward with all his might, the next thing I knew blood was seeping from Perseus's hand rapidly._

"_You bastard" Perseus muttered through gritted teeth, he fell to the ground. I saw someone btreaking through the crowd._

"_PERCY!" The guy yelled. He began to shake him, Percy made no noise. His friend stood up, he was clad only in black. "Who did this!" he asked/yelled. I looked down at Percy's hand which was beginning to turn purple, I could tell whatever Luke had stabbed him with had poison on It._

_When nobody answered the young man, Luke said, "Get outta here DiAngelo, and take Jackass here with you." The man took his friend and dragged him out of the room, that night I saw Luke in a different light, a more menacing one. But I loved him, perhaps to much, so I stayed with him and when the police came round asking questions I remained mum. _

_Luke then turned to me and said, "Wake the hell up Annabeth!"_

I sat up quickly shaking my head from the dream surprise, that was all I needed, a reminder of Luke and a reminder of Percy Jackson and why I hated him so, because my ex'cheating boyfriend had hated him so and I couldn't let go.

"Thank God! You're finally up!" Thalia said, "I thought I was going to have put some hot sauce in your mouth, dinner's getting cold."

"You cooked?" I asked in surprise.

"More like takeout." She answered, tossing a Chinese food carton at me, "Lo Mein, enjoy!"

"Thanks." I drawled out. She grabbed the clicker and turned it on, the reporter began speaking.

"And in other news today, Luke Castellan was spotted hanging out with his new girlfriend, while Annabeth Chase sat at home" The reporter said, she turned to the man next to her and said, "You know Tom, it really is great to see him getting out and not letting her cheating on him get her down-"

"Change it." I told Thalia coldly before the reporter could say anymore.

She obliged and switched it to the next channel, which was some Spanish news report.

"Annabeth Chase y Luke Castellean son encima. Ella enganado en ello." The Spanish reporter woman said. I cried out in frustration and screamed at Thalia, "TURN THE DAMN THING OFF!"

She did as told and turned it off quickly, I threw my Lo Mein at the TV set angrily.

"Maybe I should rent a movie tonight." Thalia said quietly.

"And while you're at it, can you pick me up some more Lo Mein?" I asked miserably.

**So what do you think? There's still Percy's POV in the first chap but I haven't finished writing it and I don't want to spoil it all! So remember to VOTE AND REVEW!**

**Can we get to 100 this chapter? All we need is eight reviews! **

**Also I noticed a lot of you guys have been giving me ideas in the reviews, I love them, and am seriously considering them for future chapters, so if you have an idea leave it in the review! **

**Thanks!**

**Oh and wish me lick, I have to make dinner tonight! Every time before I've almost either given food poisoning, almost started a fire, overcooked, almost broke a new microwave, had the people I babysit for oven start smoking, and… well you get the idea. So wish me luck and if I never update again… well I'll miss you guys. :'-( *Tears tears* Now I'm depressed and my signoffs going to be depressing. Oh well.**

**Graves, shadows, black,**

**~the suddenly depressed wisegirl~**


	12. I forget my nameand everything else

**Hello all of my fantabulous readers! Hello and welcome back to another chapter of**

**Everything**

**A**

**Child**

**Of**

**Hermes**

**Needs**

**To**

**Know**

**This chapter a specific child of Hermes *coughTraviscough* will learn that not taking proper saftey precautions when trying out something new and dangerous can have great effects, such as-**

**Annabeth: Don't do that! You'll spoil the chapter for them!**

**Wisegirl1313: Oh, right I forgot to tell you…Annabeth's doing the disclaimer.**

**Annabeth: Yes, I am can we get over the initial excitement and move on, I don't even remember why I agreed to this.**

**Wisegirl1313: Because I bribed you with an eight thousand page architecture book.**

**Annabeth: It was only 500 pages…**

**Wisegirl1313: But it felt like eight thousand..**

**Annabeth: Whatever. Can we just get on with the disclaimer?**

**Wisegirl1313: Sure!**

**Annabeth: Wisegirl1313 does not own the wisegirl part of her name or the number thirteen for that matter either, Microsoft word on which she is typing these chapters on, me-**

**Wisegirl1313: Can you just do what I asked you to do?**

**Annabeth: Yeah I am, you asked me to do the disclaimer and I am, I'm disclaiming everything that you don't own.**

**Wisegirl1313: Well I could do that.**

**Annabeth: Too bad. You bribed me to do it so, you don't own the word **_**the, **_**the word **_**or, **_**the word **_**and-**_

**Wisegirl: Ya know I got Annabeth because I thought she was going to be right to the point-**

**Annabeth: Should've gotten Thalia, the word-**

**Wisegirl1313: We'll continue this later, Enjoy the chapter!**

**Annnabeth: the word a**

**Wisegirl1313: SHUT UP ALREADY! **

**Annabeth:**

**Wisegirl1313: Thank you! Oh shoot the readers are still seeingthis and not the chapter, *shouts off into the distance* PLAY THE CHAPTER! *Annabeth begins to ramble again***

**Chapter 12**

_Recap:_

"_Revenge…revenge…revenge…" I muttered looking for the revenge section of the book._

"_Revenge on Aphrodite… revenge on Hera-ooh that's a good one- revenge on Zeus…ah here it is Revenge on the Hunters of Artemis!" _

_Revenge: The Hunters of Artemis_

_Put itching powder in their beds and well that's about the safest thing the rates of living through this are even worse than the rates of living through pranking the Demeter Cabin… Good luck._

"_Aww." I said. "I already did that. Oh well, guess I'll have to repeat history."_

"_Time to getta pranking!" I yelled, then realized that was not the smartest move I had ever made. I remembered my promise to Nico about finding something that would help Thalia not to electrocute us. Inoticed a sidenote at the bottom of the page._

_In order to stay safe from the Hunters two invisibility cloaks are provided, use them wisely._

"_Sweet!" I muttered, "This book is the best, and this prank is going to be even better!"_

BREAK

"I am in fact very smart." I said to Katie as we walked through the strawberry fields. Katie was picking the ripe strawberries, while I on the other hand observed. I hadn't felt the need to go to class, so I ditched and hung out with Katie.

"Not smart enough to know which strawberries are ripe and which aren't. You're going to have a stomachache tonight." She said smirking at me.

"Wonderful." I muttered already wishing that I had listened when Katie had told me how to tell if a strawberries ripe or not, ah oh well blame the ADHD for not allowing me to focus well enough to know.

Kate bent down to pick up another strawberry and said, "So…I got the schedule from Thalia yesterday…"

"You did?" I said in excitement. "Let's hear it."

Katie put her basket of strawberries down, stood up straight and said, "Today-which is Thursday- they have, at 8:00-9:00 Breakfast and Cabin inspection, at 9:00-10:30 they have Ancient Greek, at 10:30-11:00 they have Lunch preparation, at 11:00-12:00 they have Pegasus riding, at 12:00-12:30 they have Greek Mythology, at 12:30-1:30 they have lunch, at 1:30-5:30 they have Tracking Skills, at 5:30-7:00 they have Cabin Cleanup, at 7:00-8:00 Free Time, at 8:00-9:00 Dinner, at 9:00-11:00 Archery Knockout, 11:00-12:00 campfire singalong, which I noticed they never seem to attend, well of course except for Thalia…"

"The hunters are helping prepare lunch!" I yelled loudly.

Katie looked around thankfully everyone was too far away to hear what I had yelled, "Shush Travis! We don't know that their helping with lunch, I shouldn't even have this!" Katie scolded me.

"Sorry." I whispered, "It's just that the hunters make the most amazing meals ever!" My mouth began to water at the thought.

"Travis back to topic here, I never get how you get so far off of topic."

"ADHD." I answered.

Katie rolled her eyes at me, "You're very good at changing topics Travis, that something I didn't know about you."

"There are many a things you don't know about me Katie dear." I said in a british accent.

She raised her eyebrow at me, "Like what?"

"Like the fact that I am an amazing break dancer." I said then I tried to 'bust a move' but the only thing I ended up busting was my shoulder when I landed on it funny. "Ow!" I yelped in pain.

"You're right Travis." Katie said. "There are many things I don't know about you Travis, _dear," _she added as a last minute reference, "like the fact I didn't know how _stupid_ you can be sometimes."

"Scold…later…" I manged to squeak out in my pain, "help…now…"

Katie sighed and bent down to help me up, "Look what you did Travis!" She picked up my arm, which hung loosely out of my socket.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Your arm." Katie said, a slight smirk upon her face.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "You're playing tricks on me Katie. That can't be my arm…" I looked to where the arm lead, saw it really was mine, and well did what any other sane person what do, I screamed. Loudly. And I didn't stop.

"Travis." Katie managed to yell over my screams. "TRAVIS!" One of her siblings came running up to us, must of heard my screams, er sorry my screaming, seeing as I still was screaming. "Go get an Apollo medic." They nodded and ran off down the hill. Katie turned back to me "Travis, calm down, chill-TRAVIS!" I think Katie got tired of my screaming, because she did the unthinkable, the most im[possible thing that has ever happened to me.

She kissed me.

Mouth on mouth. Face on face. Her lips tasted like the strawberries she had been eating before all this had happened. I was in shock, to say the least. I was on cloud nine. I was interrupted with my happy train of thoughts when the Demeter kid and Will Solace came back. Screw them.

"Umm…Katie whatcha doing?" The Demeter kid said awkwardly. Will just stood there getting the stretcher thingy ready.

"Oh hey Carter thanks for getting Will, I was just giving Travis CPR because he passed out." The Carter kid nodded like this was a good explanation. My mind was still reeling from the fact that I hadn't passed out and that Katie had actually really kissed me, and also the fact that Katie could lie very well.

Will pulled me up and placed me on the stretcher, "Okay Travis," he said, "this is going to hurt but I have to put your arm back into its socket."

"No!" I was back to screaming, "Don't do it! No pain! NO NO NO NO NO nO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Do you have any sleeping gas?" Katie asked Will.

"Yeah below the stretcher here, but that's only for severe cases." Will answered.

Katie ignored the only for severe cases part and grabbed the mask, "Sorry Travis." She said.

Then she took the mask and shoved it in my face, it reeked of garbage and…mint, yuck. Needless to say I passed out from the disgusting smell.

The only thing I saw in my unconsciousness was the kiss replayed over and over again from all different views, and each time it made me forget my name, forget my age, forget where I was, basically it was like how Percy described being in the River of Styx, except this was nicer…

The only thing I was dreading right now was waking up and facing Katie and the awkwardness that the kiss left behind.

**OMG. KATIE KISSED TRAVIS! Even I, the author, didn't see that coming! It was just a random spur of the moment! I wasn't even going to post this until Friday but now I'm too excited and I'm going to post it today. This chapter was supposed to be about Travis and Nico pranking the Hunters, but I got sidetracked…So that will be the next chapter.**

**Now finally Annabeth's reaching the disclaimer point,**

**Annabeth: Wisegirl1313 does not own me, and last but not least Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Wisegirl1313: AHHH! Thank Zeus! That was worse than Percy!**

**Annabeth: I was worse than Percy? Really?**

**Wisegirl1313: Okay so maybe not worse than him…**

**Annabeth: Thought so. Bye now!**

**Wisegirl1313: Geesh I've got to start making scripts for these!**

**Finally, she did it! Next I'm thinking Thalia…Evil thoughts for that!**

**Read and review, oh and don't forget to vote!**

**Trees, bees, and fleas,(I felt like rhyming, plus it's like the first day it's not raining during summer and there's bees and fleas everywhere!)**

**~Wisegirl~**


	13. I prank the immortal animal killers

**When the computer goes **_**green green I**_** pink it up and type Yellow!**

**Yellow! Welcome back to the next chap of, do I really have to go through this?, EACHNTK. There. **

**Now the disclaimer:**

**Thalia: Hello, Wisegirl1313 does not own Percy Jackson and theOlympians**

**Wisegirl1313: Well that was easy!**

**Thalia: Isn't that what you wanted?**

**Wisegirl1313: Yeah… **

**Thalia: I sense a but coming**

**Wisegirl1313: How'd you know?**

**Thalia: I'm best friends with Annabeth.**

**Wisegirl1313: True. **

**Thalia: So tell me what was the but about?**

**Wisegirl1313: Huh..wha…oh! But, I kind of want some entertainment…**

**Thalia: You want entertainment? **

**Wisegirl1313: Please don't electrocute me!**

**Thalia: Fine. I'll go find Nico.**

**Wisegirl1313: Poor Nico.**

**Wow. I think that's the first time the character**

**Thalia: I'm not a "character" I'm an actual human being!**

**Excuse me. Human being ever finished in the beginning. Wowza!**

**So we got over 100 reviews last chapter! Congrats to GazmRules for being the 100****th**** reviewer!**

**Also this is the 13****th**** Chapter! Woohooo! It'll be supera awesome because of it being the 13****th****. And if you need an explanation as to why I'm obsessed with 13 go to my profile, I don't have time to say it here.**

**So enjoy!**

"_Travis." Katie managed to yell over my screams. "TRAVIS!" One of her siblings came running up to us, must of heard my screams, er sorry my screaming, seeing as I still was screaming. "Go get an Apollo medic." They nodded and ran off down the hill. Katie turned back to me "Travis, calm down, chill-TRAVIS!" I think Katie got tired of my screaming, because she did the unthinkable, the most im[possible thing that has ever happened to me._

_She kissed me. _

_Mouth on mouth. Her lips tasted like the strawberries she had been eating before all this had happened. I was in shock, to say the least. I was on cloud nine. I was interrupted with my happy train of thoughts when the Demeter kid and Will Solace came back. Screw them._

"_Umm…Katie whatcha doing?" The Demeter kid said awkwardly. Will just stood there getting the stretcher thingy ready._

"_Oh hey Carter thanks for getting Will, I was just giving Travis CPR because he passed out." The Carter kid nodded like this was a good explanation. My mind was still reeling from the fact that I hadn't passed out and that Katie had actually kissed me, and the fact that Katie could lie very well._

_Will pulled me up and placed me on the stretcher, "Okay Travis," he said, "this is going to hurt but I have to pop your arm back into its socket."_

"_No!" I was back to screaming, "-"_

"_Do you have any sleeping gas?" Katie asked Will._

"_Yeah below the stretcher here, but that's only for severe cases." Will answered._

_Katie ignored the only for severe cases part and grabbed the mask, "Sorry Travis." She said._

_Then she took the mask and shoved it in my face, it reeked of garbage and…mint, yuck. Needless to say I passed out. _

_The only thing I saw in my unconsciousness was the kiss replayed over and over again from all different views, and each time it made me forget my name, forget my age, forget where I was, basically it was like how Percy described the River of Styx, except nicer… _

_The only thing I was dreading was waking up and facing Katie and the awkwardness._

When I awoke my head was pounding, my stomach hurt, and I had no clue where I was as seeing it was still all hazy. I blinked a couple of times to try and clear my vision. When it came into focus, I recognized the room. I was in the infirmary, what was this my second time this week? Was karma out to get me?

I sat up and my stomach lurched, I groaned in pain loudly, I did not feel so well. The Apollo kid ran into the room. It was a girl, not that this was strange, but usually the boys worked daytime shifts and the girls worked nighttime shifts. I knew it was still day by the light coming in and casting a glare across the floor.

"Oh" she said, "you're awake." I could hear the contempt in her voice.

"Yeah, I am." I said, trying to figure out why she'd be mad that I was awake.

"So what?" She asked, I arched my eyebrow at her in confusion, "Aren't you going to hit on me like your brother?"

I began to laugh; she glared at me as if to say,"It's not funny".

"What?" She protested.

"You think I'm anything like my brother?" I said still laughing.

"Well considering the two of you are actual brothers, wear the same clothes, talk at the same time, prank together,"

"Okay, okay I get it." I said. "But get this I'm not like my brother in the romance department. That's pretty much the only place we differ."

"Okay. I believe you." Then she turned and began to walk out of the room

"Wait!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She responded.

"Can't I have some ambrosia or nectar for my stomach and head? I'm not feeling too great."

"Sorry," she said, "I'm an Athena kid, the Apollo kids are MIA this morning."

A sickening feeling began to rise in my stomach; this one was almost as bothersome as the actual stomachache. I felt like I was going to be sick any minute.

"But what about Will?" I asked.

"He was on duty here last night."

"Oh."

Just then Katie barged into the cabin. Just seeing her made my stomachache and headache go away.

"I'm here Abby, where is he?" Katie said walking into the cabin; she tossed Abby a brown paper bag.

"Wait," I asked, "how'd you know I was awake?"

Abby and Katie exchanged glances, and had a silent conversation; I'm going to guess that they were debating whether or not to tell me something I shouldn't know.

"Well," Katie began, "she texted me."  
That's when I exploded, "What you have phones! I want a phone! But wait that attracts monsters. Oh my Gods you guys are breaking rules!"

"No we're not Travis! Now shut up for a minute and listen." Katie said hushed so no one else would hear her. "Chiron has Annabeth and the Hephaestus cabin working on a top secret project."

"What is it?" I asked.

"A cell-phone for demigods."

"Way cool." I whispered. "When do I get one?"

Abby laughed out loud at this, "Puh-lease. Do you know the risks Chiron would be taking if he gave you or your brother one of those phones? You both would be trying to make millions of dollars off of it in minutes." Katie laughed at her example.

"Uhhhhh." A loud groan came from one of the beds beyond the white curtain sheets that hid me.

"I better go check on that, be right back, hopefully. I don't know what I'm going to do if the ambrosia doesn't put them back to sleep." Abby said. She turned and shuffled out of the white tent that was my room.

"So…" Katie said awkwardly, now that Abby was gone the previous day's happenings were catching up.

"So…" I replied, just as awkwardly.

"Listen Travis, I just, um, kissed," Katie's face turned red at the word "kissed", "you yesterday, just too well, um, shut you up. Not because I like you or anything, just to get you to shut up."

"Oh." I said feeling as if my world had just been yanked out from beneath my feet, but I played it like I didn't mind. "Well, that's good." I said. "I mean because I don't like you either and I was afraid that would just, um, well, ruin our friendship…"

"Yeah," Katie said, "good." It was so obvious we were lying but neither of us would admit it. "Well," she said, "I'm going to leave, I um, have some strawberries to pick…" it was a lame excuse but I told her bye and she ran out. My stomach hurt even more now, and this time it wasn't from the spoiled strawberries, it was from an overdose of guilt.

"Yo bro!" An annoyingly perky voice broke my depressing train of thought. "What's happening? Gabby told me you were here!"

"Gabby?" I asked in confusion. "Do you mean Abby?"

"No." Connor said, and then he seemed to reconsider, "Yeah I'm pretty sure I meant Gabby."

I shook my head at him and laughed, "So why are you still here Connor? You look fine."

He dropped his voice to a whisper, "I'm trying to get Gabby to go out with me. She won't go with me! I mean no girl has ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever-"

"I get it. No girl has ever stood you up."

"You wouldn't get it; there are no girls to stand you up." I felt like telling him about my latest escapade with Katie, but some small part of me told me not to say anything, so I just nodded my head at him to go on.

"So, I'm not leaving this infirmary until, Gabby agrees to go out with me." Connor finished.

"Okay," I said, "are you sure you're actually okay? I've never seen you try this hard for a girl?"

"I don't know Trav," Connor said and sighed, "Gabby just confuses me."

"Okay." I said, "First things first her name, its Abby, and second if you're not sick…aren't they still giving you drugs to make you feel better, and since you're not sick or injured, isn't that dangerous?"

"I just throw them out the window by my bed." Connor replied, "And I really think you're wrong, her name's Gabby, not Abby."

"Bet you twenty drachmas," I said, "that her name is Abby, not Gabby."

"Deal." Connor said and reached across his bed to shake my hand.

"Hey Abby!" I yelled, "Can you come here for a second?" I called across the room.

In less than a minute, she had yanked the curtain across and was standing in the "doorway", "Abby here. What's up?"

"Give it here." I told Connor, he sighed and placed twenty drachmas in my fist.

"Hmph."

"What's up?"Abby asked.

I sorted out ten drachma and handed them to her, she didn't do anything, just held them in her palm as if they were explosives, "Are these going to blow up?" she asked, and I laughed and explained the situation to her.

"No Connor and I made a bet. He thought you're name was Gabby and I said Abby, so here's your cut."

She smiled and said, "See Connor, when you don't spend all your time making out with hot girls, you actually get to know people." I decided that this was not a wise time to mention that I only knew her name because Katie had said it when she had walked in. She turned on her left heel walking out of the room, pocketing the ten drachma.

"Oh! Wait!" she said, "Before I forget! Did Katie talk to you?"

"Yeah," I said, "we're just friends."

"Gonnor," she said sweetly.

"Yes?" He answered, to busy admiring her to notice she had said his name wrong

"Go away. I need to talk to Travis here."

"Kay." He said, he pulled the curtain back and crawled back into his bed.

"And put your ear plugs in!" She said.

"Fine." He groaned. After she was sure he had put them in she whirled on me.

"What do you mean 'just friends'?" Abby asked making air quotes around just friends.

"I mean 'just friends'." I replied imitating Abby by making air quotes around just friends.

"This is a prank right?" she said. "I mean she kissed you! You cannot seriously still be 'just friends'!" She waved her hands around to enunciate her point.

"Wait." I said, "How did you know that she kissed me?"

"Will inherited his father's big mouth." Abby replied running her hands though her hair.

"I'm going to kill him. "I said, but Abby was to busy talking to herself to notice.

She yanked open the curtain from my bed to Connor's and yanked his earplugs out. "Connor!" she yelled.

"Ouch!" he replied. "Geesh, you took the ear plugs out. No need to yell."

"I need you to watch the infirmary for a couple of minutes, while I go talk to someone. And since you're not actually sick, you're the prime candidate"

"You want me to watch the infirmary?" Connor asked shell-shocked, "But aren't you worried I'll torch it or something?"

"Yes." She said, "I am. But men are like dogs, so let's see if I'll offer you a treat what happens."

"What kind of treat?" Connor was to interested to be offended by the dog comment.

"If the infirmary still stands when I get back, and no one is complaining, I will go on _one _date with you. One. Are we clear?"

"Clear as a sunny day." Connor replied.

"Good." Abby said. "I'll be back!"

"I love you too honey!" Connor called and waved his hand after her.

"Goodbye Connor." She called. I could tell Abby was debating her choice already.

"I'm proud of you man, I really am." I said, "But there was two parts to this date thing, no one has to be complaing," I waved my hand as if to point at all the complaints being yelled out, "and the infirmary still has to stand." I pointed out to some boys with fireworks, outside of the infirmary

"Crap. Okay," he said, "but you're going to help me right?" Connor asked turning to me, I laughed.

"Tough luck bro. It's time for my twelve o'clock nap." I turned over and closed my eyes, and let the peace wash over me. Something Connor could not enjoy.

Break

When I woke up, Connor must have somehow managed to shut everyone up, because not a peep was coming from outside my walls.

Abby waltzed into my room, "Hey Travis. I thought I saw your shadow move, I'm glad you're awake. You can leave now."

"Cool." I said and hopped out of bed, "Where's Connor?"

Abby laughed quietly, and pulled aside the curtain next to Connor's bed. In the bed lay my brother, asleep, like he'd never slept before in his life. A drip of drool leaked from his mouth, I laughed.

"Thanks." I said to Abby and left the infirmary.

Outside the infirmary, it was bright and sunny. I could see Percy and Annabeth out by the beach, the Hunters were playing basketball against the Athena kids, even Nico was out on his porch, he was sleeping in a chair, but still, he was out. I walked over to him to tell him about the prank.

"Nico…" I said, I shook him lightly to try and wake him up. He was up in a minute, his stygian iron sword pointed at my throat, "J…ust me." I managed to choke out, he lowered his sword.

"Oh hey." He greeted me, I nodded and sat down next to him on the porch, because personally I did not want to go in the Hades Cabin, rumor has it that the second you enter, you're depressed, which would explain why that the only time you ever saw Nico inside of it was at lights out. "So what are we doing to the Hunters?" Nico asked.

"We are…" I said building up the excitement; Nico was totally going with it, "going to put itching powder in their stuff." His face fell.

"Itching powder?" He asked. "Didn't you already do that?"

"Yeah…" I said, "But this it'll be greater!" I said.

"I don't think so, deals off. Give me my money back." Nico said and held his hand out to me.

"What do you think we should do Mr. Good Ideas?" I said.

"Well," he began, "it's the Hunters, there are so many things we could do to them…" Nico looked a little evil as he said this, "Cutting their bowstrings or taking Thalia to a high place would be even worse. Or making it permanent daylight. Or surrounding them with boys! There are so many possibilities..." Nico looked a bit off as he said all this. **(MUCCCCHHHHHHH THANKS TO WeDidItForTheDead for the ideas)**

"Not bad." I said, I wasn't lying, he had some great ideas, "I like the cutting of the bowstrings the best."

"Can we do it?" Nico asked sounding like an over-excited six year old.

"What the Hell!" I said, "Why not! Let's do it now, the Hunters are distracted by their basketball game with the resident Athenians, I'll go grab the supplies and meet you in the Cabin, kay?" Nico nodded and raced off in the direction of the Artemis Cabin.

I on the other hand headed to my cabin. I had some supplies to get.

BREAK

I entered the Cabin, I looked around, I didn't see Nico anywhere.

"Nico?" I whispered.

"Over here." A voice replied, I looked to where the voice was coming from and saw Nico.

Wedged in between the window and the windowsill.

I couldn't help it. I cracked up.

"Shut up!" Nico hissed turning the color of a tomato. "Just get me out of here!" He demanded.

"Can't you just shadow travel?" I asked, Nico though about it and finally decided to try it.

He appeared right next to me.

"I was right!" I said raising my hand in mock triumph.

"Shut up." Nico said butt he couldn't help it, he bust up laughing too.

"Let's get started." I said. I handed Nico a pair of scissors and a tub of white powder.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Itching powder." I replied, "Feel free to spread it wherever you want." He rolled his eyes but didn't refuse. So for the next half-hour we snipped, poured, snipped, and poured some more, until we thought we had done enough damage for the day.

Nico shadow traveled us out of there and just in enough time to see the Hunters approaching the Cabin, laughing. In a good mood, that was not going to be true for much longer.

Nico and me bolted out of there, he ran a different way than me. I ran torward the beach, I think he went back to his cabin. I barreled straight into Percy and Annabeth who were coming up from the beach.

"Oh hey Travis." Percy greeted me. Annabeth smiled at me.

"I was just about to come looking for you, see Chiron is having Annabeth and me choose a few demigods to go into New York the day before the Summer Solstice and hang out, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Percy asked.

"Sure." I replied and checked over my shoulder.

"Travis are you alright?" Annabeth asked me.

"Yeah, when is it?" I asked and checked over my shoulder again.

"Tomorrow." Annabeth answered, "Travis are you okay? Why do you you keep looking over your shoulder?"

Just as I was thinking of some really lame excuse for why I was looking over my shoulder, a voice bellowed, "STOLL! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" I looked over my shoulder to see a pack of hunters with Thalia at the lead, and she was _fuming mad_.

I decided it was best not to stick around. "Gotta go!" I told Percy and Annabeth, "Bye, thanks for inviting me!"

I started to bolt but had one last thought, so I turned back, "Attend my funeral please. Tell everyone bye, make sure I'm remembered as a good person; make sure-"Annabeth cut me off.

"Travis," she said.

"Yeah," I asked expecting some words of encouragement.

"You should probably run."

I looked behind me and saw she was right the Hunters were getting closer by the minute, I took off again but not without shouting behind=d me, my possible last words ever,

"DON'T FORGET TO ATTEND MY FUNERAL!"

**Poor, poor Travis. He just doesn't know when to give up…Tsk tsk. **

**I'm saddened to announce that there will only be about two/three more chapters left. *SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB SOB* Okay, I have recollected myself, now I have a question for you guys:**

_**How do you feel about a sequel? Would you read it? Tell me in your review!**_

Death, endings, new beginnings, (this is dedicated to the beginning of the end),

~Wisegirl~

P.S. I'm thinking of changing my name after I finish this story, what do you think of that?


	14. We break the rules

**Velcome back! **

**WOWZA GUYS! 17 REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! YOU PEOPLE CEASE TO AMAZE ME! I'M SO PROUD *SNIFF* *SNIFF***

**Okay now my weep fest is over, and I have exciting news;**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! It's still in the process of being developed so I'll probably tell you in the last chapter (don't cry don't cry don't cry).**

**And I'm going to do my best to make sure that the plot is original and new, not just stretched out.**

**Now for the disclaimer:**

**I don't feel like doing characters today, because I really want to get on with the chap.**

**So;**

**No soy dueño de Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo.**

**Ik heb geen eigen Percy Jackson en de Olympiërs.**

**Non possiedo Percy Jackson e gli dei dell'Olimpo.**

**Je ne possède pas de Percy Jackson et les Olympiens.**

**Ich besitze kein****Percy****Jackson and the****Olympians.**

**Okay, I think I have disclaimed it in enough languages. Thank you Google translator.**

**Enjoyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!**

"_Oh hey Travis." Percy greeted me. Annabeth smiled at me._

"_I was just about to come looking for you, see Chiron is having Annabeth and me choose a few demigods to go into New York the day before the Summer Solstice and hang out, we were wondering if you wanted to come with us?" Percy asked._

"_Sure." I replied and checked over my shoulder._

"_Travis are you alright?" Annabeth asked me._

"_Yeah, when is it?" I asked and checked over my shoulder again._

"_Tomorrow." Annabeth answered, "Travis are you okay? Why do you you keep looking over your shoulder?"_

_Just as I was thinking of some really lame excuse for why I was looking over my shoulder, a voice bellowed, "STOLL! YOU ARE SOOOOOO DEAD!" I looked over my shoulder to see a pack of hunters with Thalia at the lead, and she was fuming mad._

_I decided it was best not to stick around. "Gotta go!" I told Percy and Annabeth, "Bye, thanks for inviting me!"_

_I started to bolt but had one last thought, so I turned back, "Attend my funeral please. Tell everyone bye, make sure I'm remembered as a good person; make sure-"Annabeth cut me off._

"_Travis," she said._

"_Yeah," I asked expecting some words of encouragement._

"_You should probably run."_

_I looked behind me and saw she was right the Hunters were getting closer by the minute, I took off again but not without shouting behind me, my possible last words ever,_

"_DON'T FORGET TO ATTEND MY FUNERAL!"_

"Purple orchids are nice flowers." I mumbled to myself, "But roses are nice too…Maybe they could dye them black…"

"Um…Travis?" A voice said above me, I jumped.

"Gah!" I fell over and looked up, into Katie's amused face. "Oh it's only you." I said obviously relieved.

"Yeah, what are you doing huddled up behind the Demeter Cabin? " She asked.

"This is the Demeter Cabin?"

"Yes."

"Why were you talking about flowers two minutes ago?"

"Oh," I said, "I was wondering what kind of flowers I would want at my funeral."

"You're as obsessed with death as Nico." She said.

"No. I'm serious!" I said and pulled her down to sit next to me, then I whispered in a hushed voice, "I just pranked the Hunters, and they're out for blood!"

"How'd you prank the Hunters? Isn't Connor still in the infirmary?"

"Yes."

"Then how'd you do it?" she asked impatiently.

"Nico and me did it." Katie took this as a time to slap me.

"You idiot!" She hissed.

"Hey you were in on this at first." I protested, rubbing my injured cheek tenderly.

"I didn't think you'd actually have the guts to do it though!" She hissed. I shrugged, "Hey just do me a favor." She said.

"What?" I asked.

"Just live through the night. Are you going with Percy and Annabeth to NY for the hang out of NY before the solstice tomorrow?"

"Wait were going for the solstice? I thought we were going to chillax?" I said.

"We get to 'chillax' the first day, then we're staying in the Plaza. Then the following day we're going to Olympus for the solstice. Capice?"

"Capice." I repeated.

"And there are some rules," Katie said trying to hold back a snicker. She seemed to know that rules an me never seem to get along.

"What rules?" I asked nervously.

"Didn't Annabeth give you the pamphlet of rules?" Katie asked.

"No we were a bit short on time when she was trying to invite me, I was running late from running from my death."

Katie ignored the snipe and shoved a packet of papers into my hands, "Do me a favor, go stay in the Prank Cave, and don't leave until I get you tomorrow. Oh and read over the packet Stoll!"

"Yeah yeah yeah." I said and waved my hand at her and began to walk away, when it hit me. The awkward conversation between Katie and me was gone, it was back to normal. Well, for now at least.

* * *

Only two hours had gone by and I was already dying of boredom, I mean the Prank Cave is awesome and everything but after awhile you can get bored easily, especially an ADHD demigod.

I glanced at the pamphlet on the table and thought, what the hell? I'll just read it.

**Annabeth Chases' 10 Rules for the NY Trip**

**1. No pick pocketing**

**2. No stealing**

**3. No talking to strange people **

**4. No tapping on trees to annoy the dryads inside.**

**5. No shoplifting.**

**6. No doing anything illegal.**

**7. No pulling the **_**'my best friend is Rachel Dare' **_**trick to try and get a free limousine**

**8. No starting fights**

**9. No being late to check in to the hotel**

**10. No sneaking around**

**Follow these rules and we can have a good time, don't follow them and it's buh-bye.**

**~Annabeth (Not Anna and most certainly not Annie)**

Well there goes all my fun time. It was like Annabeth had created the list for me. (**A.N. No not just you Travis! Connot too!) **Psh, who was I kidding? I would have all these rules broken by noon tomorrow.

"Travis?" A voice called out, I turned to see Katie in the doorway holding a bag. "I brought dinner." I practically set a new record in the time that I ran over there and grabbed the bag out of her hands, I mean the Prank Cave has some pretty good pizza, but Connor had eaten it all. So I was starving.

"Thank Gods!" I said practically shoving the food into my mouth, she laughed, "I love you so much!" You know earlier when I said that the awkwardness was gone, well now it seemed to be back.

"Um, yeah." Katie said shuffling her feet awkwardly and twisting her hands in her palms nervously.

"Uh, wait I didn't mean it like that." I said, "I don't love you."

For a moment pain flashed on her face but it disappeared as quickly as it came on, "Good because I don't love you." We both stood there staring at one another a tense silence filled the air.

"I mean we're Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner, sworn enemies. My dad's hated your mom since she killed all the plants in the mail room."

"My mom's hated your dad since he stole her favorite gardening hose." Katie said, her eyes were full of hurt, but that didn't stop me.

"Puh-lease, that old thing could be one of her kids it's so strange." The words were out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. I had meant it as a joke but it came out as a jerk. (Me and Connor's word for a mean joke)

Katie's eyes went from being full of hurt to being inflamed with anger, "You know what Travis Stoll?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"What?" I asked angrily not exactly sure why I was angry.

"I HATE YOU!" If she had yelled any louder, they might have heard her on Olympus.

Then she pushed my food off the table and stormed out of the room, leaving me to wonder how we had started off laughing and ended up telling one another we hated the other.

My life's really messed up sometimes.

* * *

That night I found some old alarm clock in the prank cave and set it up before I went to bed, figuring that Katie wouldn't come get me in the morning.

I didn't need it.

I hardly slept a wink that night.

I was up tossing and turning, wondering what had happened to have made us so… so… angry and un-truthful. I knew Katie liked me. I knew she was lying that she didn't like me. I know she knows I know. I knew I liked her. I knew she knew I liked her. (**A.N. this is getting confusing…) **But the both of us just wouldn't except it and kept pushing the other away. So I was up the whole night contemplating that.

I was up and dressed before the alarm had even buzzed. I was in the middle of eating when there came a knock on the tree.

"Travis?" I was up out of my seat faster than you could say fast. I opened the door, some foolish part of me was expecting to see Katie standing there, but Abby stood there instead. I knew I was disappointed, and apparently it showed on my face.

"It's good to see you too Travis." Abby said and pushed past me and walked into the Prank Cave.

I pulled the door shut and said, "Uh, sorry. It's just I was, uh, expecting-"

"Katie?" Abby asked.

"Uh yeah." I replied.

"Yeah, well don't expect her to talk to you for another lifetime."

"She's mad?" I asked.

"Nah," Abby said pulling a face at the Prank Cave which was littered in soda bottles, candy wrappers and clothes strewn about the place, "she's more like an overheated kettle boiling in a pit of hot lava. You can totally tell that two boys live her."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically, and collapsed into a chair.

Abby stopped dissecting the place and came over to comfort me, "Listen, she'll forgive you eventually, she can't be to mad, I mean she sent me over here to wake you up, some part of her must still care."

"Aren't you an Athena kid?" I asked.

"Yeah." She replied.

"Why'd she get you? Why not one of her siblings?" I asked bluntly.

"She spent the night in the Athena Cabin last night, pouring her heart out to Annabeth and me, so no need to tell me about your little fight, I already know every little detail. But just avoid her, it'll be no problem."

"It wouldn't be a problem," I said, "if we weren't going into the city today in the Van, it's an hour drive there and back."

"Oh, I forgot about that. Well I'll be there too and I'll make sure your last moments are peaceful, kay?"

"Thanks." I said s sarcastically.

"Listen Travis," she said, "don't beat yourself up about this, you guys'll get over it eventually. I mean you're Travis and Katie."

"Thanks Abby, are you coming into the city?" I asked.

"I already said that dummy, yeah I'll be there and so will Connor. I'll see you on the hill in half an hour, kay?"

"Sure." I said and showed her out

* * *

In the Van everyone was laughing (Connor started it) and singing (a couple of the Apollo kids started it). I just sat there miserably, I had dragged Connor into a seat with me, so I didn't end up with Katie, and Katie had done the same, except with Abby.

I was staring blankly at the wall-we were in the delivery truck so there were no windows- trying to figure out how many dirt spots I could count, when Connor nudged me, "Dude, listen Annabeth's making an announcement."

I turned my head to the front of the truck and sure enough Annabeth stood-trying not to lose her balance as we hit potholes- making an announcement. I silently slipped Connor the packet of rules. His eyes widened as he began to read it.

"Okay, so I made groups for the City-"

"Annabeth! Do you want us to have fun on this trip?" Connor yelled.

"What?" She asked, then realization slipped across her face, "Ah you just read the packet…"

"Yes." Connor said, "And I am outraged! Are we to have no fun at all on this trip?"

"Apparently your definition of fun differs from mine." Annabeth said getting a bit angry now, Abby took this as a time to try and get Connor to shut up.

Of course I've been trying that my whole life and it's never worked.

"Connor-" She began, but was interrupted by his tirade.

"What do you mean we can't pickpocket people? That's like saying you can't build towers!"

"That would be a very good metaphor Connor," Annabeth said, "Except for the fact that I don't build towers I design them." Her voice was dangerously low now as if any minute she might draw her knife and just end Connor once and for all, so I decided to pull him back into the seat. I reached into my bag and pulled out the duct tape, and slapped it over his mouth.

He was still talking but at least you could hear Annabeth now.

"So as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," She took time to glare at Connor as she said this, "I made groups for our trip into NY. I'm going to read them now, any objections?"

No one said anything so Annabeth began to read,

"Will, John, Liz, and Annemarie group one, Clarisse, Chris, Mark and Adriane, group two, Percy, Nico, Thalia and me are group three, we're meeting up with Rachel in the city, Katie, Abby, Connor, and Travis are group three."

Katie was the first to act.

"No! I will not go with Travis! I refuse! I hate him!"

I was second.

"What! I am in no way going with her!" I said pointing to Katie, "She hates me!"

Abby was third.

She pointed to Connor, "No way! Not in this lifetime, will I be in the same group as Connor!"

Connor was…well Connor.

"I really don't care, I like my group."

Percy stood up, "Well looks like you guys are out ruled."

"What how are we out ruled? The only one opposing is Connor!" I said.

"Well, Connor has 5 votes and you guys only have one." Percy explained.

"What!" Abby exclaimed, "Since when?"

"Since now." Annabeth said, "Now sit down and _please stop complaining." _She said the last words darkly, as if we should feel threatened by them. I sat down because I felt threatened by Annabeth more so than her words. The others followed suit.

The van screeched to a halt making everybody jump in their places.

"And we have arrived." Annabeth said from the floor. She had been standing when the van had stopped quickly. Percy bent over to help her up. Nico and a few other campers pushed the doors open.

Annabeth began to speak…again…seriously haven't we been tortured enough? "Everyone group up outside."

So instead of darting off like I had planned, I stayed and waited for Annabeth to speak again.

"Alright everyone, listen up…" I zoned her out as she began to reread the rules.

I bumped into a lady who seemed to be hurrying off to work; we sprawled all over the sidewalk.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." I said to the lad who accepted my apology and began to hurry off again.

I pulled out my new phone, and decided to have some fun.

Annabeth's phone began to beep in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at it, "Alright who's seven-six-four three-one-five?" Everyone just looked around and shrugged.

"Why?" Abby asked, still clearly mad at her half-sister.

"Because I just got a text from them, saying 'hello. I can see you.'" Everyone looked around mystified.

All of the sudden Katie spoke, "I know who it is."

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"Travis just 'ran into' some lady a minute ago."Now all eyes were focused on me.

"Travis," Annabeth said, "Give me the phone."

"What phone?" I asked.

"Travis I'm not an idiot,-"

I interrupted, "of course you're not, you're a Daughter of Athena."

"Thank you for that elaboration, now give me the phone that I see sticking out of your pocket." I sighed and handed the phone over to Annabeth. Who turned to Percy and said, "Go give that lady her phone back."

"What why me?"

"Because your invincible Seaweed Brain. That's why."

"Ah okay. Wait what's she going to do to me?"

"Just go!" Annabeth cried clearly exasperated.

"Fine."

We all watched in earnest as Percy walked up to the lady, who was standing at a hot dog stand, she took her phone back from Percy and said thank you by buying Percy a hot dog and Percy waltzed back to us in one piece like a little boy with a blue lollipop.

Nah, I'm just joking she took her phone back but not before shoving a hot dog with everything on it into Percy's face. He walked back trying to wipe all of the mustard, relish, onions, ketchup off his face. New Yorkers sure have a strange way of doing somethings. I mean who says thank you by shoving a perfectly good hot dog into a person's face? Really who does that?

"It had everything on it." Percy said walking up to us. "Everything."

I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and everyone else followed suit, even Annabeth. Rachel walked up behind us in her paint splattered jeans and tee.

"Well Percy I didn't realize that you were interested in Art." She said trying hard not to laugh.

"Yep, the Art of why did we bring Travis on this trip?" HE replied.

"Oh Percy," I said, "if we didn't bring me this trip would've been so boring, I mean we wouldn't be laughing right now." I said clutching my sides, a few of the demigods were laughing so hard that they were crying."

"If we hadn't brought you on this trip," Percy said, "I wouldn't be covered in hot dog."

"Alright Travis," Thalia said, "I don't completely forgive you for the Hunter prank, but your pretty close, any one who gets my cousin hot dog coated is pretty high on my list."

"So I'll live?" I asked.

"You'll live." she reassured me.

When everyone had stopped laughing we all split up with our groups, and headed off to see.

Annabeth had given each of us ninety-three dollars, for each of us.

"So where to first?" Connor asked.

Katie and Abby looked at one another than said, "Fifth Avenue."

"Well we must arrive in style." I said and flagged a limousine over, I reached my head in and said, "Excuse me Rachel Dare needs this limo please." The guy driving it stopped immediately and pulled over.

"Get in." I said. I held the door open for everyone to climb in. I got in last.

Connor poured everyone some Coke into the fancy wine glasses.

"To the breaking of the rules!" He proposed the toast.

"I am not toasting to that." Katie said and took a sip of her pop.

"Me too." Agreed Abby.

"Fine." I said, so Connor and me toasted to the braking of the rules.

"Two broken." Connor said, "We're doing good."

"Fifth Avenue." The limousine guy said and pulled over.

"Thanks Fred." I said.

"It's Frank sir." He corrected me.

"Um, Fred would you mind waiting here?" I asked, he sighed and shook his head yes.

The girls darted out of the car and into one of the many shops.

I turned to Connor, "There's a McDonalds over there, want to grab something to eat?"

"You had me at McDonalds." Connor said.

So we ate a burger and some fries at McDonalds while we waited for the girls to finish their shopping.

"So where to next?" I asked Connor.

"I was thinking the Statue of Liberty, see what Athena looks like in green. We are all meeting back up at the Plaza at six, it's noon now. So after that, I don't know Central Park…" Connor said.

"What's in Central Park?" I asked.

"Hot dog stands."

* * *

"I'm sorry mam," the attendant said to Katie, "you'll have to get off and wait for the next elevator to the top."

"Sure." Katie said and stepped off.

"Wait," I said, "I'll wait with you."

"You sure?" Connor said to me.I knodded.

Just as the doors closed I could hear Connor say, "Yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are just having relationship problems, they just need some 'alone time'-oomph." I was thinking that Abby had punched him to shut him up; I made a mental note to thank her later.

"Listen, Katie," I said, "I didn't mean to be such a jerk last night, I was only joking, and now I'm really, really, really, sorry."

"Apology accepted." Katie said, "But I'm at fault here too. I overacted, so accept my apology?"

"Accepted. And you don't hate me right?"

"No I still hate you," She said smiling, "just in loving friend way." Then she stepped into the elevator, which had just arrived back, and waved for me to follow her in.

The elevator shot upwards, along with my happiness level. Katie didn't hate me, well she did, but in a loving friend way.

If that makes any sense.

**Wowza! That was a long chapter! Well next chapter or the following chapter will be the last…My eyes are like seriously watering now…**

**But anyhow…I hope you liked the chapter! **

**At the end of the story I will reveal what the sequel will be about, sound good. And I have decided to not change my name, not right now anyway…So I hope you like the chapter…And I'm glad so many people want a sequel…I'm pretty excited about it!**

**Mars, Mercury, Venus,**

**~Wisegirl~ :D **


	15. We Crash a Hotel Room

**Hello peoples! What's new? **

**This chapter's more of a filler than an actual chap,because I just figured you guys needed something...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

_Just as the doors closed I could hear Connor say, "Yeah, my brother and his girlfriend are just having relationship problems, they just need some 'alone time'-oomph." I was thinking that Abby had punched him to shut him up; I made a mental note to thank her later._

"_Listen, Katie," I said, "I didn't mean to be such a jerk last night, I was only joking, and now I'm really, really, really, sorry."_

"_Apology accepted." Katie said, "But I'm at fault here too. I overacted, so accept my apology?" _

"_Accepted. And you don't hate me right?"_

"_No I still hate you," She said smiling, "just in loving friend way." Then she stepped into the elevator, which had just arrived back, and waved for me to follow her in._

_The elevator shot upwards, along with my happiness that Katie didn't hate me, well she did, but in a loving friend way…if that makes any sense._

Back at the Plaza, Chiron had managed to reserve a whole section of Hotel Rooms. Connor, Percy, Nico, and me were in the Rose Suite, because Chiron had some rule that different genders could not be in the same room. I tried to get Katie to switch with me, Thalia, Abby, Annabeth and her were in the Edwardian NS suite, where they each had their own bed, there were three beds in our suite then we had to get a cot. Needless to say the conversation did not go my way.

"Please Katie, please switch with us! We can't stay in the _Rose Suite. _I mean you're a daughter of Demeter you have to like flowers, ergo you'd love to stay in the Rose Suite!" I was feeling pretty proud of my persuasion tactics.

"Travis," Katie said, "I'm allergic to roses."

"You are?" I asked shocked.

"No, now go away. We're not switchimg rooms with you!"

Needless to say my persuasion skills didn't work. I must be out of practice.

So we were stuck in the Rose Suite, but it didn't end up being so horrendous.

We walked in and our jaws hit the floor, this place was huge. There was a small sitting room when you walked in, and then a hallway leading to three different rooms, a kitchen, and an office.

We dropped our stuff and ran to find the best room, each of us trying to call ownership of it.(plus none of us wanted to sleep on a cot)I ran to the closest room and locked the door behind me.

I turned to face my room and was greeted by a walk in closet, a balcony, a mini fridge stocked with goodies, a flat screen TV, an Apple computer, a bathroom, with a tub that was the size of a hot tub and which might I add had water jets in it, and last but most certainly not least, a king sized bed. A king sized bed.

Now you might be thinking, um Travis, it's just a bed.

But it's not.

It's a king sized bed that I have all to myself. All to myself. ALL TO MYSELF!

So I did what a normal person who has a King Sized Bed all to themselves would do. I yelled a battle cry and jumped on it, and I kept jumping and jumping and jumping. In fact at one point I hit my head on the ceiling, but I just kept jumping, at least until the door swung open startling me into jumping _off _the bed right into the flat screen TV.

"What the Hades!" I yelled from the floor. Nico and Connor stood there looking amused at my antics. Percy however didn't, in fact he was pretty pale. But I ignored that, for the moment at least.

"How in Zeus did you get in here?" I yelled at them.

Connor held up his little pickpocket set that he had gotten for his birthday, "Come on Trav you've known me my whole life, I think it's safe to say that you should've known I would have been able to pick the lock easily."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV which had a giant crack in it from me smashing into it.

Percy spoke up, "Um Travis, you know that Annabeth's the one in charge of this whole trip right?"

"Yeah, because Chiron doesn't trust you." I said not sure where he was going with this.

"Well any mis-happenings have to be reported to her, so basically you have to go tell her that you broke the flat screen. Then you should start praying to every God you know that she doesn't kill you." Percy said.

"Aw shit."

**I know I know, it's short and it sucks. But I'm exhausted, you're lucky I'm even posting this. So think of this chapter as more of a filler or a preview than an actual chap. Next chapter should be the last one.**

**So thanks to everyone who wished me a good vacation, I had fun. But now I'm REALLY sore. And when I was water skiing I hurt my back and that hurts like Hades, then when I was tubing I fell off and hurt my neck, and then my legs are just altogether sore from tubing, but I had fun! Really! Now tomorrow I have to go shopping for an overnight camp that I'm going to, so you won't have any updates next week, sorry! But the last chapter will be the next one! Promise!**

**So in other words, did anyone see HP 7? I did with my cousins while I was on vacation. I lovvvvvvveeeeeed it! But I like started crying at the beginning and end of the movie, I was so sad that it's over! It's depressing! Right? Well I'm depressed. Very much so. **

**So until the last chapter.**

**Adieu, Ciao, Adios, (I did those off the top of my head so they may be incorrect…)**

**~Wisegirl~**

**P.S. It was my first time water skiing so I was going around the lake and at one point I fell so I basically was butt skiing...I don't recomend trying it..it hurts...alot...**


	16. Fate Can't Hate

_**It's raining it's pouring, so I decided to update...for the last time.**_

**Cue tears of sadnesss.**

**Do you know why it's pouring out? Because the world is crying as this is the LAST CHAPTER! :'(**

_**I know, I know but it's not the end of the world, because I'm awesome and have decided to give you a sequel! **_

**Now for the disclaimer of all disclaimers, I give you Connor and Travis Stoll! :**

**Travis: Um…hi?**

**Connor: Hello my good people, and before you ask I don't give away where I buy my amazing hair products. A magician never tells his secrets! Not that I'm a magician or anything…well maybe a magician of awesomene-**

**Wisegirl: And this is why I had a hard time deciding whether or not I wanted them to disclaim…**

**Connor: Disclaim what?**

**Travis: Disclaim us you idiot?**

**Connor: I won't do it. I won't disclaim myself and all of my awesomeness. I won't do it I tell you! I won't.**

**Travis: And this is why Connor failed first grade, he thinks too much.**

**Connor: It's the ADHD man!**

**Wisegirl1313: Isn't ADHD supposed to be battle reflexes?**

**Connor: Yeah…your point?**

**Wisegirl1313: Nevermind…Can you just do the disclaimer?**

**Travis: Sure, since I want to find out what happens! Wisegirl1313 does not own-**

**Connor: Don't do it Travis! Don't fall for her bewitching! She could be a daughter of Hecate for all we know!**

**Wisegirl1313: Uh, Athena actually…**

**Connor: See, remember what Annabeth did to us earlier in the story! Don't do it!**

**Wisegirl1313:Okay read on for now while me and Travis **_**try **_**to explain this to him…**

**Travis: Wait I have to grab my video camera first!**

**Break**

_I turned to face my room and was greeted by a walk in closet, a balcony, a mini fridge stocked with goodies, a flat screen TV, an Apple computer, a bathroom, with a tub that was the size of a hot tub and which might I add had water jets in it, and last but most certainly not least, a king sized bed. A king sized bed._

_Now you might be thinking, um Travis, it's just a bed._

_But it's not._

_It's a king sized bed that I have all to myself. All to myself. ALL TO MYSELF! _

_So I did what a normal person who has a King Sized Bed all to themselves would do. I yelled a battle cry and jumped on it, and I kept jumping and jumping and jumping. In fact at one point I hit my head on the ceiling, but I just kept jumping, at least until the door swung open startling me into jumping off the bed right into the flat screen TV._

"_What the Hades!" I yelled. Nico and Connor stood there looking amused at my antics. Percy however didn't, in fact he was pretty pale. But I ignored that._

"_How in Zeus did you get in here?" I yelled at them._

_Connor held up his little pickpocket set that he got for his birthday, "Come on Trav you've known me my whole life, I think it's safe to say that you should've known I would have been able to pick the lock easily."_

_I rolled my eyes and looked at the TV which had a giant crack in it from me smashing into it. _

_Percy spoke up, "Um Travis, you know that Annabeth's the one in charge of this whole trip right?"_

"_Yeah." I said puzzled with where he was going with this._

"_Well any mis-happenings have to be reported to her, so basically you have to go tell her that you broke the TV and pray to the Gods that she lets you live with only minor injuries."_

"_Aw shit."_

* * *

Needless to say, Annabeth did not kill me.

She only threatened my life, held me at dagger point, and tried to poison my steak dinner. (Which was delicious by the way.)

So I was watching my back, like every two seconds.

"Travis stop turning around." Percy told me, taking a break to turn away from a fish documentary to tell me, though I knew he was enjoying my scared attitude. "She's not going to break into the room and kill you."

"We are talking about Annabeth, right?"

"Good point. I hope you make it to tomorrow, if not hope Hades goes easy on you." Percy said smirking. He turned off the fish documentary that he had been watching. "Good luck!" He said ominously.

I decided that if I didn't want to spend tomorrow in ICU, I should set a trap. A trap even the Gods would envy.

I laid out the mouse traps in a circle surrounding my bed, I placed tinfoil on top of that. I placed a bell on top of the door. Above the bell I placed a bucket mixed with, shampoo, water, shaving cream, soap, pancake mix, apple juice, syrup, and baby powder, creating a rather foul smell. It would fall the second the door opened.

I got into bed (nearly stepping on one of the mouse traps), and pulled the covers up over me confident in my trap.

I don't know when I dozed off, but I do know that I woke up to the sound of a bell dinging; I sat up in a heartbeat and looked to the door. I saw rays of sunlight coming through the curtain, dimly lighting the room, barely showing a tall lean figure walking in the door. They opened the door the rest of the way and the concoction that I had brewed the previous night fell from its place dumping the mystery liquid onto them. The bucket hit them in the back of the head sending them spiraling throughout the room and onto the floor. By my bed.

I winced in pity for the person as the rat traps snapped onto their skin, a piece of foil drifted through the commotion and landed on the person's face; shielding it from sight.

I jumped out of bed, careful to avoid any traps that hadn't clamped onto the person's skin. I reached down slowly to peel off the foil and reveal the cloaked invader.

I pulled back the tin foil and saw, "Connor? What in Zeus are you doing?"

'Well I was trying to wake you up so we could LEAVE but I didn't realize it would be sudden death!" He all but yelled at me.

I flinched, "Sorry, I was -ironically- trying to stay alive…"

"How does a death trap keep you alive?" Connor inquired, his anger at me still apparenent.

"well it was designed to get anyone who tried to kill me…" I snickered, "Or wake me up."

Connor looked furious.

"Well this is a sight for sore eyes." A dull monotone voice said, speaking from my doorway. I looked up to see Nico and Percy standing there. Nico's arms crossed over his dark aviator's jacket, a smirk upon his face as he spoke. Percy only grimaced and shook his head at me.

"I don't think Annabeth will be to mad." He said making my eyes go wide with shock as I realized that Annabeth would probably never invite me anywhere ever again. "I mean it is a plan worthy of Athena and all…"

"Very funny." I said my overactive ADHD brain coming up with all the ways and plans Annabeth could make to kill me.

Connor smirked at me, "I'll start arranging your funeral."

I said the best thing I could come up with early in the morning, "Oh go take a shower Connor! You stink!"

* * *

We decided that we would all meet up in the lobby, considering that it was a meeting on Olympus, we couldn't show up in monster slimed jeans and ripped sweaty t-shirts, the last time we did that was on Olympus after the war, and even the Gods' were dirty.

So us guys wore _nice _jeans –nothing ripped or monster dusted/slimed- and whatever decent shirt that wasn't too wrinkled or smelled to bad.

The girls of course though spent hours picking out their wardrobes and what shoes to match and talking about how they had to look somewhat nice at the meeting. So they were dressed in skirts, sun dresses, Katie, Annabeth and a couple other girls were wearing nice jeans, okay so maybe it was mostly the Aphrodite girls trying to look their best…Not that Katie didn't look nice! She was probably the hotte- I do not think about Katie like that- oh who am I kidding, I like Katie! There's no fooling myself anymore!

I was so deep in thought I almst didn't notice Katie saunter up to me, _almost_, "What are you thinking about?"

"Hu-oh. I'm just having an internal argument with myself." I replied.

"Huh. Who's winning?"

"Not sure." I replied mysteriously.

She laughed and gave me her prize winning smile, more beautiful than any flower she could ever grow, "So what are you and yourself internally fighting about?"

"Well, that's the thing." I said, "Katie I need to tell you something."

"Sure." She said, puzzled, "Tell away."

"Katie, I really li-"

"Katie! Come here!" A voice across the room called.

"Sorry Travis. " She apologized, "Hold that thought though! Tell me later, kay?"

"Kay." I replied though it sounded kind of defeated as I stared at her retreating figure.

"You were totally just about to tell her that you like her!" Connor said from behind me. I jumped.

"What-uh-hu-wha-ah-nooo" I replied, smooth as butter.

"Muhhuuu." Connor said, "You totally were!"

"When did you become such a daughter of Aphrodite?" I asked him. This time he was the one with no answer. I began to walk away, but at the last second I turned back around and said to him, "Connor are you positive you showered, because you still smell." He made a face and walked up to a group of Aphrodite's daughters, who then appeared to wrinkle their noses in disgust and walk away from him, pinching their noses closed. I bit my tongue, it was all I could not to start laughing.

I was having a difficult time talking to Katie on the bus to tell her that I like her because she was talking to every other person but me, not that she was ignoring me, she was just talking to our other friends.

But then she turned to me, her green grass eyes sparkling with happiness, "So what was that you were trying to tell me back in the lobby earlier?" She asked.

TIME FREEZE INSERT TRAVIS WISDOM

Now see sometimes the Fates like to play with us, they like to trick us, think that we have a chance, make a whole future out for ourselves in that one second, then it likes to come crashing down on us and say "Hey you little boy in the green, son of Hermes, yeah, well this girl isn't for you. Well at least right now she isn't." So Fate can be cruel, and mean and obnoxious and unjust, but it has its plans for us and all in all those plans are for the best.

UNFREEZE EXIT TRAVIS WISDOM

"Well Katie see, here's the thing, I well um I like you, and I was wondering if – I don't know- you wanted to go out sometime?" I asked, my head pounding and my hands sweaty with nervousness, but I was filled with hope, she couldn't say no.

"Oh, Travis, that's, um, nice of you but uh no." She said not looking into my eyes.

"That's great, I'll-wait what?" I said reciting it as I had in my head, then I replayed her words.

"No, see here's the thing, I um have a boyfriend back home." She spit the words out really fast, as I fthey were poisonous.

"But what about the present, the kiss, the dance, the pranking together, the everything!" I said outraged for no reason.

"That was because you're my friend Travis, I did that because you're my friend, if I had known you would've fallen in love-"

"I didn't fall in love with you!" I protested weakly, knowing it was a lie, but she ignored me and continued on.

"with me because of that I never would've done it. You know I never should've done it, then I wouldn't have-" She stopped short.

"Wouldn't have what?" I asked curious now.

"Nothing." She replied suddenly seeming exhausted, "Nothing, just Travis don't talk to me again and we can act like we never met."

"Fine." I agreed suddenly angry again, "Just don't talk to me ever again either."

"Travis." She said but I didn't turn around to talk to her, just walked over to Connor and sat down next to him angrily, not that he could tell of course.

"SO," He said and I braced myself for what was coming, "Are you together now? Did you kiss her? Is she any good? The Aphrodite Cabin was over here making up pet names for you two, like you know how they made up Percabeth, well they're deciding on your two couple name now! Which do you like better Kavis or Tratie? I like Tratie, it's gotta good ring to it. I got to tell you man you got guts going-"

"Connor," I said, "shut up." It was taking all of my self control and more not to punch him , "And tell the Aphrodite Cabin to scrap the nick name."

"Ahh." He said seeming to _finally_ get it, "She said no."

"She has a boyfriend back home." I said drawing blood from biting down on my tongue so hard.

"Competiton." Connor said in an approving voice.

"No." I said.

"No?" He repeated as if he had heard incorrectly.

"No, I'm going to respect her wish and stay the hell away from her." I said angrily, Connor seemed to get the message that I didn't want to talk to him. SO instead I slunk down in my seat and stared out the window, my arms folded across my chest. I did, however, sneak a peek at Katie, I saw that instead of going back to chatting happily with her friends, she like me, had slunk down. Though she looked miserably unhappy, where I was flaming angry (for what reasons I don't know…).

I stared out the window, it seemed as if everyone and everything out there should be black and gray. Dull and lifeless, not happy and cheery.

"Feeling pretty angsty aren't we?" A voice said. I just managed to see out of the corner of my eye Annabeth standing there looking out at the street.

"What do you want?" I snarled, but Annabeth didn't even flinch.

"You know I've seen a lot in your eyes Travis Stoll," She said, "happiness, joy, mischief, fun, anger but never this angst, it makes you seem different…" She said, as if it were a math problem she just couldn't figure out, and it was killing her.

"You know, I always thought Percy was more of the feeling talker than you…" I said.

Annabeth laughed, then turned serious again, "He probably is better at this than me, but he took everyone in while I checked the Vans to make sure no one was left behind, should've traded with him."

"Well you don't have to waste your time out here with me, because I'm not going in, I'm respecting Katie's wishes." I said, sounding all angsty again.

"What do you mean respecting Katie's wishes?" She asked puzzled.

So I spilled my gut to her about everything, from the book to the pranks, to the dance, to the kiss, to the 'I hate you' 'I love you', to me asking her out, to her rejecting me, to my fight with Connor, to Katie having a boyfriend back homeand you know what? Annabeth may not be the best advice giver, but she is a pretty damn good listener. She just sat there shaking her head and making little 'mhhhh' noises.

"Travis, what are you talking about? Katie doesn't have a boyfriend, in fact she was homeschooled until highschool, the last thing on her mind was boys. I just don't think she trusts you, she's afraid you'll break her like every other person in her world did."

"Huh." I said, "You know it's not nice to lie." I said.

"What?" She asked.

"You told me you didn't give good advice, that was very good advice." I said a smile breaking out onto my face. "Now come on!"

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"To get me Katie."

"You're getting her yourself, I have _nothing_ to do with this." She said making it clear.

"Just come on!" I said and dragged her out of the Van.

When we arrived in Olympus the meeting was already underway, Annabeth and me bolted into the meeting earning some suspicious looks, well they were mostly directed at me, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it was because I'm a Child of Hermes. You know God of thievery, pranks, mail and all that stuff.

The Gods were talking about what their plans were for the upcoming year, Camp Half-Blood budgets, Pensions for fading Gods, all that stuff, so I didn't figure it was that a big of a deal if I interrupted.

I was wrong. Dead on wrong.

"Um excuse me," I spoke up, my voice sounded small and far away in the giant throne room, but it got everyone's attention, "I have something to say."

Annabeth tensed up next to me and hissed under her breath, "If I had known that this was your plan I wouldn't have let you into the meeting."

Zeus spoke, "This better be good boy, or you'll be a pile of ashes before you can say Zeus, Almighty Leader of the gods, Sky, earth, Mortals, Awesomness-"

"Okay yeah I get it." I said, "You have an extremely long title for a name and you'll burn me to ashes before I can say it all."

"Watch the tone boy!" SZeus said.

"Travis…" Annabeth hissed at me.

"Okay so permison to say what I want to say?" I asked.

"No." Zeus grunted.

"Oh, brother lighten up, let him speak, this is the only time they see us in session on Olympus." Posideon said.

"Yeah Dad let him speak, I'd love to hear this punk's kid wrangle out a sentence." Ares said pointing to Dad.

"My Children are very intelligent, I'll have you know." Hermes said, "Let him speak."

"Oh please," Athena said, "my kids are much more intelligent, I'll have you know, but I must say I'd like to know what he has to say. Let him speak Father."

"I don't know, he's kind of skinny, he should really eat more cereal…"

Aretmis looked to Demeter than said, "What does cereal have to do with this Demeter? But I must say, the boy" She spit out the word _boy _as if it were going to kill her, "has intrigued me."

"_Travis wants to speak out_

_Zeus doesn't want him to speak_

_I think he should because I am so awesome." _Apollo said, phrasing his answer in haiku form, it was so bad everyone stopped bickering and turned to look at Apollo, "I know." He said, "My haikus are so awesome they just leave you all so speechless." Even Artemis had nothing to say, she just shook her head as if it wasn't even worth explaining to him.

"Well I sense a declaration of love from this boy, so I say he should speak." Aphrodite said, rising from her seat, her long aquamarine chiton falling as she rose, hiding her golden sandals. I looked up to face her and saw a blur of faces, everyone I had ever liked or even loved, but then her face stopped changing and I recognized who it was. It was Katie. And she looked HOT! Well, I mean it was the love goddess, but still Katie on Aphrodite was Hot.

"Um, gah." I said. I realized I wasn't the only one who was having this reaction to her, every other guy was, well except for Percy, he was just laughing at us. I shook my head to refocus my jumbled thoughts.

"Um, Lady Aphrodite continue." I figured if I was to speak she would be my best shot at sweet talking Zeus.

She got up and walked over to Zeus and they had a whispered conversation. Zeus stood up after their conversation and said, "Lady Aphrodite has informed that it is in the best interests of love for Travis Stoll here to speak. You have five minute to talk."

"Thank you Lord Zeus, that's more than I need-"

"Than three minutes." Zeus said.

"Zeussssssss!" Aphrodite whined from her chair, "Don't interfere with true-"

"fine." Zeus grumbled, like a thunderstorm.

"Thank you Lord Zeus." I said, and turned to face everyone, but then turned back to Zeus real quickly and said, "Oh and um sir if what I'm about to do does nothing other than embarrass me, then please turn me to ashes."

"Wish obliged." Zeus said smiling at the thought.

I turned to face the crowd, I took a deep breath and said, "Katie? Gardner? Where are you?" All of the demigods turned looking for Katie, I found her first and we locked eyes, she seemed to be telling me that if I was doing what she thought I was going to do I wouldn't have to wait for Zeus to turn me to ashes.

"Ahh there you are." I said, my heart feeling ready to pound out of my chest, I felt a bit lighted, I began to think that maybe I shouldn't be doing this, I tried to move my feet, but found they were stuck. I looked down and saw little pink hearts sticking from my shoe to the floor preventing me from moving.

Lady Aphrodite, I groaned.

_Get talkin Sweet Pea!_

Wish obliged, I began to speak, "Katie, listen, I don't know how to say this,"

_Sernade her._

"I'm not going to serenade her!" I yelled then slapped my hand over my mouth, "sorry I just would appreciate if Lady Aphrodite over there would keep out of my head." She just giggled and waved.

"So as I was saying before that awkward moment, Katie, I like- no I love you. The questing, the pranks, it's nothing without you, the jokes, the fighting, they're no more important to me than you are, without you I'd be a mess."

"Travis," Katie interrupted me, "even with me you are a mess. I mean all it takes to know that is a look at your bunk..."

"Ignoring what Katei just said," I spoke, "Katie, I really really really really really really like you, I've never liked anyone but you."

"I beg to differ," Connor spoke up, "what about Nik-. Oh wait you're right you've never liked anyone, sorry mistake, I was thinking about Will here." Will just shot him a look. I looked behind Connor to see Annabeth holding something cleverly concealed in her hand at Connor's back, she nodded at me as if to say continue.

"So Katie will you please please please go out with me?" I saw Katie break into a huge smile.

Then someone said, "He's too skinny and he doesn't eat enough cereal."

Then it was pretty much all black, and I smelt something burning in the air, and a couple cries. I had a feeling that the burning smell was me.

"Travis! Oh my gods! Mom!'

"Son are you okay? Travis?"

"Travis when I was giving you advice earlier I did not mean to go get yourself fried!"

"Aww he's fine guys! I know my brother, he'll be fine. Now it's me we should be worried about, I mean no girl has hit on me for like the last hour!"

"Hey that was my job to fry him!"

"People, people no need to worry the God of ultimate Awesomeness is here to heal him."

"Since when are you the God of Ultimate Awesomeness punk?"

"Just somebody heal him!"

Then I just kind of ignored the bickering voices and drifted into an empty mutual sleep.

* * *

"Travis, Travis are you okay? Come on Travis wake up you idiot!" The most wonderful voice in the whole world said.

"Huh-wha happened?" I said to Katie who was sitting right there nnext to me, actually she was the only one there…glad to know I'm loved.

"Well, my mom fried you because you're to skinny and don't eat enough cereal and Apollo healed you, so I would give him an extra portion at dinner the tomorrow night…Oh wait you can't…" Katie said getting up.

"Wait, why not?" I asked, "I thought Apollo healed me?"

"We have a dinner date tomorrow night, remember?" Katie said smiling sneakily and leaning down to me.

"Does that mean yes then?" I asked.

"Well we can't have Zeus burning you to ashes now can we, after all it wouldn't be good to call my boyfriend a pile of ashes…"

I smiled and leaned towards her and said, "I don't know about you but I'd take you as my girlfriend any way."

I don't know when our faces met, it was somewhere in the middle, but they fit together perfectly. Her hands in my hair, and my hands holding her close to me. We didn't stop until we had to break for air reluctantly.

"I could definitely get used to that every day." I said catching my breath and smiling.

"Don't get your hopes up Stoll. "Katie said and we leaned in again, only to be interrupted by none other than Connor.

"Finally!" He exclaimed, "You guys have no idea how painful it was to watch you flirt everyday than wallow in misery at the end cuz you still didn't have the other! Thank you Aphrodite! Gods, now come newly couple IK have girls to flirt with and you have songs to dance to!" With that said he grabbed us both by the hands that we weren't using to hold one another's hands and pulled us out onto Olympus.

The place had been transformed with streamers and balloons hung everywhere. Loud music played, I turned to Katie and bowed, "May I have this dance my Lady Katie?"

She laughed, but played along and curtsied back to me, "Of course my Lord Travis."

So I took her out onto the dance floor and we danced but mostly we laughed at Apollo and his dancing 'technique'. One by one he dragged a God or Goddess out to dance with him, he even got Artemis out there, not that she danced…

Katie went off to find to get something to drink, while I just grabbed a bunch of appetizers off the tray of a passing by nymph. When Connor and my dad approached me.

"Boys," Hermes said, "I'd like to talk to you."

"It wasn't me!" Connor protested, "I had nothing to do with rigging Zeus' alarm clock so he'll wake up late tomorrow!"

"Over here." Hermes said pulling us over to an unoccupied area of Olympus. "So what do you plan to do when you return to Camp?"

Connor had his answer all mapped out, "let's see, oh yeah. Prank the Athena Cabin to get back at Annabeth for putting her knife to my back at the meeting, get some girls to go out with me and sleep till noon, and I suppose somewhere in there I'll fit in my studies…"

"Not sure." I said.

Dad broke into a grin, "Well, then Travis, how would you like to work as my assistant on Olympus since you're not doing anything?"

"Hades yeah!" I all but yelled out.

"Wait, I'm not doing anything either!" Connor said, "I could be an assistant too Dad.."

"Hmmm…" Dad seemed to ponder it, I could tell he was teasing him, but Connor was pretty much hyperventilating. "Why not?" He finally said.

"YES!" Connor yelled causing the whole party to look over at us.

"Nice going." I muttered under my breath to Connor who turned around to see everyone looking at us.

"Please they're all attracted to me" Connor said waving me off before yelling out, "I'M SINGLE!" Everyone pretty much rolled their eyes and turned away, but a few girls waved their hands.

Connor turned his attention away from the girls and asked Dad a very Connorish question, "Do we get to be immortal?"

Dad laughed like the idea was insane, "No you most certainly do not, but you do get to live on Olympus, so when you arrive I would have everything you need with you. And before you ask Connor, yes you do get paid, half in drachmas and half in cash."

"I'm only liking two things in that sentence." Connor said, "The money and the place to stay. I do however not like the non-immortalality part."

"He's joking dad." I said quickly before Connor ruined this for us, "It's his way of saying he loves this…"

"Good." Dad said and then walked off into the crowd, "See you at seven A.M. tomorrow!"

"He's joking right?" Connor said turning to me, a panicked look on his face, "Seven A.M.! Seven!"

I just shook my head at him and laughed before turning around to grab another appetizer from the nymph behind me.

Connor came next to me, a sly smile on his face, "So, how you going to propose to Katie now?"

I nearly choked on my appetizer, I spit it out in Connor's face, "We haven't even been dating for a day! I wasn't even thinking about that till now!" I cried out.

"Well you never know," Connor said, "you could want something and Katie doesn't want it till she's married, so you get married just to have it with Katie."

I almost choked on air.

"Connor I'm not going to do anything with Katie or make rash decisions like that, I respect her."

"I wasn't talking about what you're talking about!" Connor cried out, "You pervert! I was talking about you two buying a house or apartment together! Please by the time you're married you'll have already done that."

Needless to say I sent my brother away before Katie came back.

"So," she said as we began slow dancing to the song, "I saw Connor over here, what was he saying?"

"You don't want to know." I said (hopefully) making it clear that she didn't want to know, because I did not want to explain that to her. She just nodded and accepted my answer.

"There's a lot of things I don't want to know about Connor." She said. "But there a lot of things I want to know about you."

"Well," I said, "I'm a child of Hermes, what's there to know? Tell me about yourself. I'm to awesome to be described."

"Fine. I'm sixteen, turning seventeen next month. I like animals. I go to Mt. Polymus High School. I'm in Green Club. My favorite animal is a-"

"Katie," I interrupted, "I already know everything I need to know about you."

"And that is what?" She asked.

"You're perfect." **(A.N. Blech! I think I just threw up from too much cheesiness!)**

"Everything a child of Hermes needs to know." She said laughing, "That's all you need to know is that I'm perfect."

We laughed together, both for different obvious reasons.

Katie looked up at me as we were laughing and said, "Travis, I love you."

"I love you too." I said meaning each and every word.

So in the end I guess you could say it was the book that got us together, or Aphrodite. But I think it was just fate with a whole lot of love mixed in.

Who knows, maybe fate doesn't _completely _hate me after all_. _

But I could be wrong, and it could hate me still.

But I'm going to hope that it doesn't…

**Travis: It's over! And I have a job and Katie! **

**Connor: A job that we have to get up at seven tomorrow for!**

**Wisegirl1313: Haha! **

**Connor: Jerk!**

**Wisegirl1313: You realize I could just scroll up a few paragraphs and make that six A.M. right?**

**Travis: Connor, shut up please.**

**Connor: Well I never!**

**Wisegirl1313: Well you should! Well actually do the disclaimer first…then shut up.**

**Connor: Humph. Since Travis and Wisegirl explained this to me I shall do it.**

**Travis: Me too!**

**Connor: Fine: Wisegirl1313 does not own-**

**Travis: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, **

**Connor: Me.**

**Travis: And me.**

**Travis: That's it. Were done! Woohooo!**

**Wisegirl1313: No you're not. I still have a sequel to write.**

**Travis: Oh. Well, until the sequel-**

**Connor: BYE!**

**Sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob Sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob Sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob sob**

**Okay I think I've got all my sobs out.**

**SOB!**

**But no need to fear, it's not done yet completely! We still have the sequel!**

**I will be posting one more chapter after this containing all the details of the sequel, and all other stuff. That'll be out sometime next week…Cuz I'm to lazy to write it know...**

**So until then, remember this is not the end, merely the beginning or middle of it…**

**Gotta go now! I'm biking to the library! Anyone have any series recommendations for me, I'd love to hear them because I don't have any good ones to read at the moment…**

**Spinning wheels, traffic jams, and random things,**

**~Wisegirl1313~**


	17. THE PREVIEW DUN DUN DUN

**Hey. It's me. Again…**

**Did you miss me? Of course you did!**

**Anyhow here the details for A Prank Gone Wrong, the sequel to Everything A Child of Hermes Needs to Know; since I'm sure you're all getting tired of waiting for the sequel to come out, or you've just completely forgotten that this exists… So I figured I'd toss you guys a little preview of the sequel… Enjoy!**

_They are threatened by those who seek to destroy them and their reputations…_

"Dude, I love our jobs, but seriously, I think I love Camp even more." Connor said to Travis, looking around wildly at the camp.

"Oh, please, the only reason you like visiting Camp is because none of the nymphs or dryads on Olympus have any interest in you." Travis said in reply to Connor, who was checking out some of the newer Aphrodite girls.

"And the only reason, you like visiting camp," Connor began, "is because Katie's here."

"Touche." Travis spoke, craning his neck in hopes to find Katie, his girlfriend of about one and a half years.

"Hey are you two the Stoll bros? We're the Heists." A voice from behind Connor and Travis said, showing no emotion but determination.

The boys whirled around to find, two boys staring at them with cold hard looks. "Yeah…" Connor said, "but we're on vacation, and we only pull pranks between the hours of ten and three anyway."

"We do?" Travis asked Connor in confusion, he didn't think that there was a set time for them to pull a prank.

"Aww, who am I kidding –besides Travis- we'll prank whenever you need us." Connor said, his voice rising, excited at the idea of a prank.

"Well, that's exactly what we're her to talk to you about." The brown haired boy spoke, his face was twisted as if a monster had bashed it in, but then Travis realized that it was him smiling.

The other taller boy began to speak, "You have no business here anymore, we're the new prank kings, and dad's new favorites, so don't get to attached to your titles or jobs, because that won't last long, we're going to have them in no time."

"Woah." Connor said, "Someone didn't get in their daily dose of stealing!"

"But, we figured we'd give you a chance to prove yourselves." The younger Heist brother said.

"Go on." Travis continued, caution in his voice as if the boys would pull lasers on them at any minute.

"We're challenging you to pull the biggest prank to have ever happened in Olympian Greek History."

"Awww, little boy," Connor said, ruffling the eldest boy's hair whom couldn't have been two years younger than Connor, "go run along. Leave the big stuff to the older kids."

"I'm seventeen you fool!" The boy spoke.

"Wow, still waiting for that growth spurt, eh?"

"We'll do it." Travis spoke surprising even himself.

"Great." The boys said, and the Stoll's couldn't help but shiver at the sight of their similar monster bashed in smiles.

_There are challenges lurking around every single corner…_

"You idiot! You did it wrong!" Travis yelled at Connor, anger and a little bit of fright apparent in his angular face.  
"I didn't mean to!" Connor protested, "I was just trying to pull the greatest prank ever! Which need I remind you, you got us into!"

"Well in doing that look what we've done!" Travis yelled, the anger at himself and his brother outshining every other emotion.

Connor peeked around the corner and saw…nothing… "There's nothing there!"

"Well give the genius a prize!"

"Oh shit. What did we do!" Connor yelled taking all of his high self-esteem not to drop down and weep, "What have we done?"

"Well Connor, you seem to have forgotten in our efforts to try and pull the greatest prank ever, we made every single freaking God disappear!" Travis yelled, his voice at an all time high.

Connor said the only thing he could think of, "Whoops." Then he dropped down to the floor, succumbing to the overpowering fatigue and insanity that was building inside him.

_With all efforts tried almost each one fails…_

"Any luck?" Annabeth asked Connor, her fingers were crossed for luck.

"Nothing yet." Connor replied, "Are you absolutely positive we're getting as much energy as possible from that machine thingamajig you designed?"

"Connor, you've asked me that five times now, and what have I said each time?"

"Yes Connor." Connor mimicked Annabeth.

"It should've worked by now Connor, evidently this plan isn't going to work." Annabeh said, only diminishing a small part of Connor's hope.

"That's okay!" Connor said, "I've got lots more ideas!" With that said he held up his blue beaten Omega backpack, opened the zipper and dumped it out, at least fifty blueprint ideas-with pencil marks all over them- falling to the floor.

"And I thought I carried around a lot of blue prints." Annabeth said staring in awe at all of the blueprints that lay on the big house basement floor.

_Help will be found in the most silent places…_

"Gods damn it! All those ideas, every piece of freaking blue paper, every machine used couldn't reverse the prank, what are we doing wrong Travis?" Connor cried out in frustration after a whole day of working with Annabeth creating faulty machines to bring the Gods back.

"I don't know."Travis said his voice dull and sad, he had gone to visit Katie earlier in the day and had come back angry and depressed and had yet to tell his brother why, "Maybe we're looking in the wrong places."

"Then where the hell is the right place to look?" Connor yelled at his distraught brother, in the meantime he neglected to look where he was going, and walked straight into their book shelf- which held more crap than books, in walking into it though he knocked something off the top. A book fell down, tumbling to the ground and hitting Connor in the head along the way.

"Ouch!" He groaned, rubbing the spot where the book had hit him. He bent over and picked up the book turning it over so he could see the front. "Hey Travis." He said confused.

"What?" Travis grumped from the couch.

"Was Annabeth reading an English textbook when she helped us move in, because she's the only person I could think that would read one…" Connor said, his eyebrows furred in confusion as he stared down at the book in his hands.

"No, but an English textbook, let me see that!" Travis said, his mood being the happiest that it had been since he had left Katie's.

"Uh, sure" Connor said, still confused, and handed the book over to Travis.

Travis's face lit up, "Connor! This isn't just some old English book! This is Everything A Child of Hermes Needs to Know!" Travis began to rapidly flip through the book. "Wow, this book has stuff in it we didn't even know about. Oh cool, types of shoes that don't wear out as fast as regular gym shoes, things children of Hermes can do that others can't, oh and uh wow I really didn't need to read/see that...Connor! There's a section called _A Prank Gone wrong!_" Travis, was clearly excited.

"Woah! Cool, did you know Amelia Earhart's disappearance was a prank gone bad, and the Revolutionary War, and the Great Chicago Fire, and Hera!"

"Really?" Travis asked, shocked.

"Nah, but it'd be funny if she was."

_Hearts will be betrayed and broken…_

"Oh my Demeter Travis, thank Gods you're here! I've been going crazy, what do you think happened to the Gods? Who in Gaea is a big enough jerk to make the Gods disappear, it was probably those two jerks-the Heists- from the Hermes Cabin, they probably did it!" Katie said.

"Uh, yeah…"Travis said, trying to hide the growing shame that was developing from not telling Katie who was really responsible for the Gods' disappearance.

"Travis are you alright?" Katie asked, the concern for her boyfriend of one and a half years evident in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Travis said.

"No you're not, Travis Andrew Stoll, tell me this instant what are you keeping from me?" Katie asked impatiently.

"My middle name isn't Andrew," Travis said, "it's Caceus, it kind of hurts that you don't know that…" Travis said trying to lighten the mood.

It didn't work.

"It probably hurts you as much as it hurts me when you keep the truth from me." Katie said trying a last attempt to get him to tell her the truth.

"Katie, I'm not hiding anything, promise." Travis said desperately.

"Well, until you can come up with something that I can believe Travis Stoll, were done." Katie said solemnly. Then she turned on her heel aand walked out of the door, flowers wilting as she walked by them.

_Places unexplored will no longer be…_

"Are you guys sure this is safe?" Percy asked Travis and Connor as they surged through the pinkish layer that seemed to hold everything that had ever happened in it. Percy was clutching Annabeth's hand, making sure they didn't get lost in the pink haze that surrounded them.

"Oh my, Apollo!" Annabeth said her face unreadable.

"You know Annabeth," Connor said, "people usually say Oh my Gods, instead of Oh my Apollo, even if it it sounds better…"

"No it's really Apollo!" Annabeth yelled, the four demigods turned to look forward and saw…Apollo?

He collapsed just as they reached him, folding into Annabeth's arms, unmoving.

The god of the Sun-for once in his eternally long life- was silent.

_Things people thought would never happen…_

"I can't believe it. That thing's huge, how in the world are Katie and Travis going to survive?" Connor said, staring at his brother, whose face was beaded with sweat and he stood rigid in fear, almost cowering. Katie stood tall, next to Travis, she looked ready to take on anything, but anyone could see the little sweat beads dripping down her forehead.

"They'll find a way." Annabeth, who was next to him, said her face shining in the hot beaming sunlight, "They're Travis and Katie."

"I mean I was always sure that there would be little Travis and Katie's running around one day, but now look at that thing! It's huge; they'll never get past it, and the chances of them living through it? Even smaller." Connor spoke as if it were poisoning him to watch his brother stand there defenseless against the plans of life.

**That's all for now! Coming up soon, the actual story itself will debut, and everything goes from good…to bad….to horrible…and maybe to good again…I'm a bad person so it may just stay at horrible…I** **hope this holds you guys over for now until the actual story debuts! I'm hoping to have it out by next Saturday or sooner…**

**Thank you to everyone who has EVER reviewed or read this story, it means a lot that you did that for me. So thank you and I hope the next story pleases you even more than this one has!**

**Tratie, Percabeth, Thalico, Chrissee, Groviper, (I did as many PJO couple names as I could think of…)**

**~Wisegirl~**

**P.S. I'm sad! This is the last sign off ever!**


	18. News

**Hey my amazing readers! I have amazing news to tell you!**

**I got a 98% on my Science quiz!**

**Nah, that's not it. **

**It's that the sequel to this story…Yeah it's out…**

***Cue tears of joy and happiness***

**So you know what I'm going to say now right?**

**GO READ AND REVIEW THE HECK OUT OF IT!**

**That's all for now. Thank you and goodbye.**

**P.S. You had better be going to read and review it! Or I will hunt you down! *Smiles like happy sales person* Thank you! Read again!**


End file.
